El destino del samurai
by Sario K
Summary: Un nuevo clan y una nueva generación se unen a un solo destino. La luna Fantasma y Gaea siempre estarán conectadas a la vida de un rey.
1. Un nuevo asesino

En una gran sala con motivos algo anticuados, tapiz de piso a techo en color azul, muebles rústicos, largas ventanas con delgadas cortinas blancas y otras gruesas en un color azul marino, era el escenario donde varias personas hablaban casi en susurro y con atuendo de luto, las caras largas y las sonrisas apagadas mostrando una gran tristeza se repetía en cada uno, era como un desfile de zombis con su traje oscuro y estos a menudo pasaban por un sillón individual, donde una pequeña con un vestido azul marino sostenía a un muñeco con fuerzas, este muñeco tenía dos alas y semejaba la figura de un pequeño ángel, la cara blanca de esta pequeña mostraba una gran tristeza, su sonrisa fue apagada y esta no pronunciaba palabra, su boca no se movía, sus ojos azulados reflejaban gran melancolía y a menudo pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban de sus mejillas, su cabello dorado como el trigo cuando es bañado por el sol cubría parte de su rostro, y pocos, para no decir nadie ponía atención en la pequeña.

-Pobre, es una lastima que sus padres murieran.  
-Y apenas teniendo 5 años.  
-Al parecer es la única de la familia, se quedará con una de sus tías pero como ya esta anciana la mandará a un internado, estoy segura que no le dará molestias allá, ya saben como son los niños.

Una anciana con aspecto serio y frío hablaba con una pareja, mientras bebía de su té, esta historia la repetía a todo el grupo de invitados así que no era raro que la niña por los murmullos supiera que hablaban de ella y su destino.

Así como lo había escuchado no demoró mucho cuando ella ya se encontraba en un vuelo donde la llevarían a un lugar donde viviría el resto de su vida, bueno, así ella pensaba, hasta que un día, cuando tenía la edad de diez años, al estar alejada del grupo de niñas de su escuela (como era normal en ella) una gran luz pareció rodearle, y desaparecerla al poco tiempo, esa fue la última vez que vieron a la pequeña niña de mirada triste, quien siempre sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño muñeco en forma de un ángel y enredado en su mano un pendiente de color rosado.

En gaea 11 años habían pasado de la guerra en la que Zaibach por poco y destruye el equilibrio de ese planeta, tratando de hacer los mismos sueños que Atlantis tenía. Una vez mas estas tierras se encuentran en guerra, Asturias y Fanelia, ambas ciudades aliadas hacían frente a una ciudad rebelde que apoyaba los ideales de Dorking y se hacían llamar así mismos Los cuervos de hierro, ya que ponían mano dura en sus juicios y a menudo la mayoría que caían prisioneros eran aniquilados de la manera mas violenta, la guerra transcurrió por un largo año y el que a menudo interrumpía sus planes y ya era temido por el nuevo clan era un joven, mejor conocido por el Dragón, este contaba con 26 años, su cuerpo había embarnecido y su rostro mostraba gran seriedad, desde que esta guerra empezó, el solo estaba concentrado en esta y a menudo se encontraba con el grupo de Asturia que lo conformaba Allen Schezar y sus antiguos camaradas.

Menudos ataques y complots eran destinados para este rey ya que de querer continuar sus planes debían aniquilarlo a como diera lugar, así que ese clan seguido mandaba diversos asesinos, pero muchos de estos fallaban pero aún estos no desistirían del propósito, esta vez un nuevo asesino salía en busca de el rey, parte de su ejercito tenía el nombre de los cazadores, estos eran mortales asesinos que pocas veces cometían errores y fallaban en sus misiones, pero esta ocasión el rey había demostrado gran habilidad e incluso estos asesinos comenzaban a temerle, ya que los grupos que se mandaban con la misión de matar al dragón no regresaban ya que estos morían en el intento.

Capituló 1.  
Un nuevo acecino.

Una nave surcaba el cielo gris y tormentoso de ese día, las nubes oscuras cubrían el firmamento y varios destellos salían de estas haciendo estruendosos ruidos. Esta nave comenzaba a aterrizar en una ciudad peligrosa, Zayima, hogar de bandidos y renegados que a menudo eran sobornados con grandes cantidades de dinero para asesinar, o simplemente en torneos con guymelef, donde el ganador siempre se llevaba una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Hemos llegado jefe.  
-Bien Gadeth, según los informantes, el líder de Los cuervos de hierro se encuentra aquí, reclutando a mas gente.  
-Estupidos.  
-Así es Gadeth, pero aquí solo rige la ambición.

El hombre de cabellera rubia, quien se encontraba de espaldas jira hacia sus compañeros.

-Bien ya saben cual es el plan, no sean estupidos y no se dejen matar.  
-¡Sii!

El grupo entero contesta al unísono con los demás comenzando a bajar de la nave.

-¿Y Van.  
-Temo que fue el primero en bajar.  
-Ese Van, nunca cambiará.

En un bar de mala muerte varios hombres con negras armaduras combinadas con algunos atuendos en color plata se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa de madera, acompañados por varios delincuentes, en lo que al parecer era un cuarto oculto alejado de los demás, la luz de una lámpara de gas se tambaleaba levemente, iluminando a los presentes, quienes se destacaban por su rostro agresivo, varias cortadas y tatuajes en parte de su cuerpo, en medio de la mesa un hombre de aspecto agresivo, larga barba y de unos 36 años de edad, miraba fríamente a los presentes, detrás de el una figura ataviada por una capa oscura y cubierta de su cabeza cuidaba de el, a menudo esta sombra levantaba levemente la mirada, dejando ver una máscara plateada. Muchos suponían que era su guardaespaldas y no faltaba el imprudente que lo retaba, pero este al parecer ni se inmutaba haciendo enfurecer mas al hombre.

-Ustedes saben que este pueblo necesita un líder que lo lleve a la victoria y al poder.

Este aprieta su puño con fuerzas.

-Es humillante ver a la gente de aquí como unas ratas, ustedes merecen lo mejor.  
-¡Si!.

Varios gritaron con fuerzas levantando sus armas. Una gran navaja cruza por la larga mesa de madera hasta dar a un lado de la pared donde se encontraba aquella figura parada, pasando a centímetros de su rostro. Toda la habitación enmudeció y se giró hacia el causante de esta falta.

-Pero que tontería dice. Quiere llevarnos a la gloria y no puede con ese pueblucho rural llamado Fanelia. Tengo entendido que el dragón ha sido como una piedra en el zapato y usted no ha tenido el valor de enfrentarlo puesto que los cazadores, los mejores asesinos de su ejército no han logrado vencerlo.

El líder aprieta sus dientes mas por el hecho de haber mencionado el nombre del dragón, pero este guarda compostura sacando una risa malévola.

-Que puedo decir, nunca dije que el camino estaría fuera de obstáculos, además por eso he venido, se que aquí hay mejores asesinos que los que tengo, se que ustedes podrán matar al dragón y aquellos inbeciles que no creen en nuestras palabras. ¿No es así?.

Este voltea a ver a su guardaespaldas quien solo mueve su brazo hacia atrás sin perder la mirada al frente y arranca la gruesa navaja de la pared, mirándola por unos momentos embelesado por el brillo, la empuña con fuerzas y sin hacer gran esfuerzo la arroja al frente regresándola al dueño quien le atravesó la cabeza ensartándola en la pared, muchos se sorprenden de que aquel ligero movimiento hubiese llevado al dueño hacer enterrado de esa manera.

Una risa interrumpió aquel silencio sepulcral que permaneció por unos momentos al igual que las miradas de asombro.

-Como verán odio a los bocones, solo alardean y no son capases de detener una simple navaja¿no es así amigo?.

El hombre le da una palmada en el hombro al ejecutor de aquel idiota que abrió la boca de mas, pero este no pronunció palabra alguna.

-Es lo que me gusta de ti, eres de pocas palabras, jaja. Bien quien esta con migo para sacar a Zayima adelante, es indignante que la clasifiquen como un pueblucho de ratas, hay que demostrar que este lugar es de grandes guerreros.  
-¡Siii!

De nueva cuenta los gritos de estos bandoleros se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar, la mirada de satisfacción de aquel líder no se hizo esperar, mientras otras algo serias pertenecientes a su ejército que se encontraban sentados a su lado solo miraban a esos hombres como simples patanes con aires de grandes asesinos.

Fuera de ese lugar un hombre con una capa gris entraba al bar y este se sentaba en la barra y mormuraba algo al cantinero, sin levantar la mirada que se encontraba cubierta por la grisácea capa. Rápidamente fue atendido y una bebida llegó a su mano enguantada con una especie de protecciones de metal en esta.

-Por lo que veo ha llegado otro guerrero mas.

El hombre no contesta.

-Valla, no eres de los que alardean mucho, creo que eres de esos tipos que le agradaran a Zatoichi.

El encargado se sorprende al ver que la atención de este guerrero estaba puesta sobre el, ya que unos ojos carmesí, ardientes como los de un dragón lo miraba con atención.

-Valla, parece que tengo su atención ahora. Zatoichi esta reclutando buenos guerreros, muchos de aquí ya lo ven como un líder de Zayima.  
-¿Donde se encuentra?.

Una voz grabe se hizo escuchar y la mano de este hombre agarró con fuerzas a aquel que se encontraba detrás de la barra el cual palideció.

-Es..ta..esta… ahí.. acaban de salir.

El hombre suelta al temeroso cantinero y voltea con rapidez hacia el frente topándose con seis generales de Los cuervos de hierro y a su líder custodiado por una persona encapuchada y varios ladronzuelos que lo seguían detrás. Sin pensarlo mas este apresura el paso para darles alcance, estos pronto se internan a un bosque donde en un claro cercano se encontraba una gran fortaleza flotante. Pronto los gritos de varios hombres se escucharon detrás del líder de esta banda y todos voltearon con rapidez en posición de defensa y levemente la hoja de sus espadas se podían ver.

-¡Alguien ataca a los hombres!

Este bandido no termina de hablar cuando una espada lo atraviesa por detrás y cae al suelo, la lluvia comienza a presentarse comenzando a empapar a los presentes, la espada desenfundada de la persona parada frente a ellos se posaba a uno de los costados de este y la lluvia comenzaba a limpiar la fina hoja, dejando escurrir miles de gotas de color carmesí. Todos se quedaron en la misma posición defensiva menos Zatoichi, quien permanecía de pie y con ambas manos descansando a sus lados, no parecía temer a este enemigo, parecía conocerle. Uno de los bandidos se levanta y decide atacar por la espalda a aquel hombre de capa gris, pero este solo mueve ágilmente su espada hacia atrás abriendo levemente sus piernas y girando un poco a su costado enterrándosela, después da una patada para sacar la espada del cuerpo de aquel bandido.

-Sigues tú. Zatoichi.

La voz de aquel misterioso hombre resonó en los oídos de Zatoichi, los hombres detrás de el retrocedieron levemente al ver a aquel hombre abalanzarse sobre de su líder, pero el que se encontraba al frente saca rápidamente su espada y se abalanza sobre el, los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos y Zatoichi no perdía de vista aquel encuentro, solo de reojo miraba a los que se encontraban detrás para después seguir viendo el enfrentamiento de ambos, parecía que tenían la misma agilidad y sus espadas a menudo se encontraban sacando leves destellos, ágilmente el contrincante de aquel misterioso hombre de capa gris da un salto proporcionándole una patada que derribó a su oponente, quien calló al piso mojado, dando un suave jiro a su espada corta las ataduras de la capa descubriendo por fin el rostro de quien los atacaba.

-Valla, no estaba del todo errado, es el rey de Fanelia.

El joven que había quedado al descubierto frunce el seño y levemente aprieta sus dientes, acercando su mano a su espada, pero esta es pisada por el filo por la figura encapuchada.

-¡Acaba con el!.

La mirada de furia se presenta en Zatoichi, y gira hacia su nave pasando de largo a los otros generales que se encontraban presentes. Su sirviente obedientemente empuña su espada y la pone en su cuello para cortarle la yugular de forma rápida, pero escucha algo romper el viento y hace retroceder al verdugo del rey haciendo varios jiros en el piso, tomando impulso con sus manos, varias navajas se entierran en el piso pero una lo hiere en el hombro, haciendo que se agachara y tomara su hombro con fuerzas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Van?

Un hombre de cabellera rubia incorpora al rey quien serio veía al frente a aquella misteriosa persona, quien se incorpora y haciendo una leve reverencia se aleja corriendo de ahí para abordar la gigantesca fortaleza quien ya comenzaba a ascender. Van no dejaba de recordar lo que este personaje había hecho y en cierta forma lo enfurecía, sin decir nada se aparta de los demás quienes solo lo miraron sorprendidos.

Dentro de esta nave Zatoichi, se encontraba en un gran sillón, con una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón y mirando al frente.

-Ustedes, no son mas que una bola de cobardes e incompetentes.

Siete figuras permanecían arrodilladas frente a el con la mirada baja mientras Zatoichi los miraba con furia, este se levanta y patea a seis de ellos, menos al que se encontraba en medio quien seguía con la mirada baja.

-Malditos cobardes. Al ver al dragón sus estupidos rostros palidecieron. Nadie atacó, excepto uno.

Este mira hacia la figura de en medio.

-¡Tú¡levántate!.

Rápidamente se levanta y mira fijamente a su líder.

-Por lo que veo de entre todos estos patanes tu sobre sales.

No se produjo ni un sonido a lo que Zatoichi continúo.

-Tu eres el elegido para matar al dragón. Hazlo de lo contrario.

Este aprieta el brazo herido de su sirviente, quien no produjo ni un quejido de dolor, Zatoichi suelta bruscamente su brazo y jira a su asiento.

-¡Lárgate, encuentra la nave del rey de Fanelia y mátalo¡¡¿escuchaste!

Este asiente con la cabeza y hace una pequeña reverencia saliendo del lugar, pasando por los otros seis quienes aun se encontraban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

La noche cayó, en medio de un espeso bosque una nave se encontraba escondida, ya casi la madrugada entraba y en la entrada de los hangares de esta nave un joven de atuendos oscuros miraba al frente, este sale y mira a través de las gruesas ramas la luna fantasma, la brisa corría agitando las ramas de los árboles, la mirada del rey se mostraba algo triste, cada vez que miraba hacía la Luna Fantasma, el recuerdo de una joven llegaba a su cabeza. La brisa pronto cambió su fuerza haciendo que un potente viento apareciera, las ramas se movían bruscamente y algunas ruidosas aves pasaban despavoridas de ahí, Van supo que algo malo iba a pasar y desenfunda su espada, poniendo una postura defensiva y mirando a todos lados, el filo de una espada al sacudirse y cortar una rama provocan un destello que percibe Van y salta, alejándose de la trayectoria de la gruesa rama, al poco tiempo una figura negra aparece frente a el, Van frunce el seño reconociendo aquella figura, que si no mal recordaba se encontraba cubierta por una máscara.

-¿Tu otra vez?

Nuevamente no hubo contestación y esta se dispuso atacar de frente a Van quien contraataco haciendo que su oponente retrocediera, al estar en un pequeño claro, cerca de una gran barranca la luna iluminaba perfectamente a ambos espadachines, la figura oscura empuja la espada de el rey de Fanelia hacia el frente dándole la oportunidad de saltar asiendo que al caer diera finos cortes a su costado y para rematar uno en la espalda, Van jira furioso y continúa peleando con mayor fuerza y decide cortar su cabeza, su oponente detiene el movimiento con trabajos lanzando la espada del rey hacia arriba, pero en el trayecto logra hacerle un corte en la máscara, la cual se rompió a la mitad cayendo al suelo, Van retrocede y pone la espada al frente respirando un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa¿no quieres que vea tu horrible rostro?.

El rostro de aquel extraño se encontraba de lado cubierto por la capucha negra, quien comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar, Van lo nota y corre tras el, estos se adentran al bosque donde la oscuridad predominaba, Van estira su mano y sostiene con fuerzas la larga capa negra, esta se la arranca del cuello, al sentir como el rey le despojaba de la prenda salta quedando atrás de el, dándole un golpe en las costillas, Van se queja soltando la espada, sosteniendo la mano de su contrincante quien la jala hacia él, dándole un gran golpe en el rostro, seguido de un codazo en las costillas arrojándolo con fuerzas al piso, Van recoge su espada rápidamente y la empuña para rematar a su enemigo pero en el trayecto detiene el arma a escasos metros. Sus ojos se mostraban sorprendidos, en aquel pequeño lugar un destello de luz lunar iluminaban el rostro de una mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo con un ligero sangrado saliendo de su boca, el filo de la espada del chico brillaba y este aparta el arma enfundándola, Van da la espalda dispuesto a retirarse, cuando algo lo detiene, mirando por entre su hombro logra ver un pequeño destello rosado, Van se acerca y quita lentamente su largo cabello de su cuello descubriendo un pendiente, que lo deja sin habla.

En el cruzade Allen se encuentra fuera de esta, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, una cinta larga adornaba su frente y ondeaba levemente con la ligera brisa.

-Te juro que escuché que alguien peleaba por aquí.  
-Debió ser tu imaginación Ridenthe.

Allen escuchaba con atención a sus compañeros, cuando escucha unos pasos y alguien moviéndose por entre los arbustos, su mirada se posa a un lado sin dejar su posición, los demás ponen posturas de defensa y a los pocos segundos aparece Van con alguien en sus brazos.

-Wow, a la próxima me quedo con Van.  
-¿Van que pasó.  
-Es el guerrero que se encontraba con Zatoichi.  
-¿Ella!  
-¿Quieres decir Van que el es en realidad ella?

Van asiente con la cabeza. Allen mira detenidamente a Van.

-Por lo que veo tuvieron una nueva pelea.  
-Ninguno de los asesinos que ha mandado Zatoichi me han tocado, ella se lleva el premio mayor. Gadeth hay que partir, seguramente hay mas cazadores detrás de mi y si ella me encontró lo mas seguro es que no tarden en venir mas. -Como diga majestad¿hacia donde vamos.  
-A Fanelia.

Van se aleja con la mujer en sus brazos con un gesto cansado, los demás solo obedecieron, Allen solo se quedó mirando a Van con detenimiento y a la mujer que llevaba.

Buehhhh pues varias historias me llegaron a esta cabecita y pues quise seguir poniendo jeje así que van a tener a esta loca por un rato mas. La historia como podrán notar no es un Hitomi & Van pero espero les guste, pronto subiré un fic de esta pareja ya que les gusta mucho, solo que esta vez posiblemente me tarde por que estoy en planes de mudanza y esto me quitara un rato el Internet, pero espero poder actualizar en uno de los ciber cercanos, que espero que haya uno por ahí jejeje. Besos a todos y como siempre dejen reviews ya que estos son los que me animan a seguir continuando las historias. 


	2. La historia de una generación

La historia de una generación.

En un oscuro lugar, apenas iluminado por la luz que se llegaba a colar por algunas rendijas notaban una fría prisión, el olor a humedad calaba al olfato y el goteo incesante de ese lugar resonó con fuerzas en sus oídos, su cabeza sufría de un gran dolor y ni que decir del dolor que sufría en sus costillas, no había duda que posiblemente mas de una estuviesen rotas, sentía su rostro húmedo al igual que sus ropas, parecía que hubiese quedado dormida cerca de las orillas de un lago, las pisadas fuertes de varias personas acercarse la hicieron incorporarse, su rostro se elevó y una muestra de dolor se mostró en ella, las puntas de su largo cabello se encontraban mojadas haciendo que múltiples gotas cayeran sobre aquel uniforme negro, esta se abraza de sus piernas cayendo en posición fetal, el dolor en su cabeza le mataba al igual que su cintura, sentía un duro dolor punzante, los pasos llegaron a donde se encontraba, dejando escuchar el sonido de la reja gruesa al abrirse.

- ¡Levántenla!.

Aquella palabra sonó en su mente como un gran golpe hacia su cabeza e inmediatamente los pasos firmes de dos guardias con atuendos samuráis incorporaron el cuerpo adolorido de esta persona, estos tomaron de los brazos a esta mujer que antes intentó matar a su rey con gran brutalidad.

En Fanelia después de estos años Van se había ganado el respeto de su pueblo, al enterarse en un pueblo algo pequeño de que el rey había llegado con un prisionero de los cuervos de hierro y que este había sido herido por este al intentarlo matar, los generales y samuráis no tuvieron compasión con esta guerrera, no importándole si esta fuera mujer.

Al salir de las lúgubres mazmorras del lugar el sol le dio de golpe al rostro, y esta cerró sus ojos, los soldados a cargo de llevarla casi arrastras la apretaron con mas fuerzas de los brazos y pegarlos con brusquedad hacia su espalda, estos atravesaron un patio con un imponente muro cubriendo los alrededores, dejando ver que de las alturas varios soldados armados se encontraban observando detenidamente la escena, sabía que si ella hacía un movimiento en falso estos no dudarían en enterrar sus flechas en su cuerpo. Estos se adentraron a otro edificio donde pasaron por un largo pasillo, llegando a una gruesa puerta de metal donde bruscamente dejaron tirar a la joven en el frío piso, sus opresores salen dejando a una persona frente a ella, era un hombre de gran estatura y cuerpo ancho, su mirada pareciera fulminar a todo quien se le atravesara, su piel morena asía resaltar sus ojos marrones y este portaba una armadura samurai. Este levanta a la joven y la sienta bruscamente en una silla de madera.

- No creas que por ser mujer te mereces algún privilegio, osaste matar a nuestro rey, por desgracia sobreviviste, y eso te hará sufrir mas.

Este se acerca a ella y aparta varios cabellos del rostro de la chica.

- Yo no acostumbro pegarle a las mujeres, sería una deshonra para mi sangre samurai, pero créeme que ganas de matarte no me faltan.

La mujer mira levemente al hombre, para después escuchar varios golpes en la gruesa puerta.

- Disculpe líder Kanzen, pero el rey a ordenado que lleve a la prisionera ante él.

Este gruñe y mira a la joven casi desfallecida en la silla.

- Dígale a su majestad que cumpliré sus órdenes.

El soldado asiente y se retira, Kanzen se acerca hacía la joven y guía uno de los brazos de esta alrededor de su cuello para tomarla de la cintura, donde ella solo mostró dolor en su rostro, pero no produjo ni un quejido, a lo que Kanzen intuyó que le habían cortado la lengua o fuese muda.

- Ya te dije que no soy de los que acostumbran maltratar a las mujeres, así que te ayudaré a ir al palacio, solo recuerda que si intentas algún truco para huir te mataré en el acto.

La chica no dice nada y ambos comienzan a caminar. En el palacio Merle corría presurosa por los pasillos hasta darle alcance a Van.

- ¡Amo Van¡Amo Van¿es cierto lo que dicen los sirvientes¿traerá a la prisionera al palacio?.

Merle sonaba preocupada y seguía con trabajos el paso de Van.

- Pero no ve que ella puede matarlo amo, me preocupa.

- Merle descuida estaré bien.

Van sonaba en extremo serio y este seguía su camino hasta llegar a unas puertas largas donde voltea a ver a Merle.

- Discúlpame Merle, ahora tengo asuntos que atender, recuerda que aquí no puedes pasar.

- Si amo.

Merle se retira algo inclinada para después arrodillarse en el piso mientras Van, los lideres samuráis y algunos soldados entraban.

Al poco tiempo la prisionera llega siendo transportada a donde se encontraba el rey por una ruta donde no conectaba a las habitaciones o lugares privados de su majestad, sus manos se encontraban atadas a su espalda y guiada por Kanzen, al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta del salón dos soldados llegan hacía ellos.

- De aquí en adelante nos encargaremos nosotros señor Kanzen.

Este toma a la prisionera fuertemente del brazo y Kanzen sin decir nada se adelanta abriendo las puertas, los dos soldados con la prisionera iban detrás de él.

Los lideres se encontraban sentados en unos censillos almohadones donde Kanzen ocupó su lugar en medio del grupo, los soldados permanecían en una sola hilera del otro lado del salón, en medio el censillo trono del rey, con el emblema de Fanelia a sus espaldas tallado en el muro, la habitación lucía sumamente oscura, salvo que una ligera luz blanca se atravesaba por las puertas de blanco interior que adornaban los lados, dando un tono algo grisáceo al lugar.

- Arrodíllate ante su majestad.

Los soldados que custodiaban a la chica la arrojan en medio del salón, quedando en el suelo y esta incorporándose con trabajos llega a ponerse en cuclillas con la cabeza baja, Van quien había observado no hizo el mayor movimiento.

- Se te ha traído aquí para que el rey te de sentencia, por el acto que has hecho. Por tal hecho el de atentar contra la vida del rey tu castigo será la muerte.

Mitsuru, uno de los otros líderes hablaba con suma frialdad y determinación en sus palabras.

- Tu sentencia puede ser más piadosa si nos dices los planes de Zatoichi.

Todas las miradas fueron puestas en la prisionera, quien seguía con la mirada baja y completamente inmóvil.

- ¡Contesta!

La voz fuerte de Mitsuru resonó en el salón, muchos temían de su poco temperamento.

- Majestad, piedad, la chica posiblemente sea muda, su rostro muestra gran dolor pero no muestra algún quejido.

Van mira serio a Kanzen, para observar detenidamente a la prisionera, este se levanta y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ella, varios soldados quedaron a la expectativa del rey.

- Contesta, es tu única oportunidad para que al menos conserves el pellejo.

La mujer ni se inmuta y su vista seguía en el piso, uno de los soldados ve la terrible falta de no mirar al rey a los ojos cuando este hablaba y usa su lanza para golpearla, pero los ojos furiosos del rey se posan en el hombre que casi pierde el aliento alejando el arma.

Un brillo rosado se aparece frente a ella y su mirada pone mas atención en aquel objeto que levemente se balanceaba frente a sus ojos, la joven desconcertada siente la falta de ese objeto en su cuello y después mira furiosa al hombre.

- Eso me pertenece.

- Valla no es muda.

Van mira a Kanzen, quien solo desvía la mirada.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste?.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Los lideres y soldados se sorprendieron al ver el tono que mostraba la joven hacia su rey.

- Chiquilla si quieres conservar el cuello mas vale que muestres mas respeto al rey Fanel.

Kanzen se mostraba mas serio y advertía a la joven.

- El no es mi rey, no le tengo que mostrar ningún respeto.

La chica súbitamente sube su tono de voz y se levanta sorpresivamente a lo que los guardias que se encontraban a sus lados ponen sus gruesas lanzas enfrente de ella.

- Ni usted, ni Zatoichi son mis amos, no les tengo que mostrar respeto, no son nada, este planeta no es ¡NADA!.

La chica grita furiosa a lo que Van siente un calor intenso en el pendiente que traía en la mano que comenzaba a brillar tenuemente, muchos se sorprendieron por la falta de respeto a su rey y mas por que se comprobaba que esta persona era un renegado que incluso odiaba su mismo clan, pero que no daría tan fácilmente información de este.

- Que extraña mujer. Reniegas de tu mismo clan, y de tu propio planeta¿que clase de honor hay en ti?.

- ¡Vasta Mitsuru!. Llévensela, y manténganla bien vigilada.

Eso fue lo último que Van dijo para después salir del salón, la chica fue llevada hacia las celdas del palacio mientras que los lideres observaban con detenimiento lo que pasaba, aun que Kanzen sentía que su maestro había descubierto algo.

Claro como era de suponerse la chica fue arrojada a las celdas con brusquedad, donde después de mostrar dolor y apretarse fuertemente el abdomen, cae al suelo donde durmió por varias horas. La noche cayó y la luz fría de la luna pegaba al rostro de la chica, quien comenzaba a despertarse, esta se incorpora rápidamente, era como si fuese un llamado, sentía que alguien vendría por ella, era como si ya se hubiese puesto de acuerdo desde varios días y esta solo esperaba. Tres finas cuerdas aparecieron y las cuales se atoraron en los tres barrotes que había en la ventana, estos después hacen leves explosiones en medio de estas gruesas barras que se desintegraron por completo, un hombre de cabellos cenizos, piel blanca, ojos color miel y de oscura armadura parecida a los que antes usaban los Dragón Slayers aparece por la ventana.

- Daniel.

- Por que no me extraña que no te sorprendí.

- Ya vez, es como si supiera lo que pasaría.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres rara?.

- Si, un millón de veces.

- Vamos pequeña, hay que irnos de aquí.

El chico toma de la mano a la joven para después ayudarla a salir de la prisión, estos después se internan en el bosque donde la chica cae de rodillas.

- Tienes dos costillas rotas, esos miserables. Vamos aún nos falta mucho que recorrer.

- Si, pero se me ha hecho muy fácil este escape¿Por qué?.

- Logré noquear a varios guardias, ahora la mayoría duerme.

Un fuerte ruido y una gran movilización se aparecieron en el palacio. Muchos soldados comenzaron a salir entre ellos Van.

- Se han dado cuenta de la fuga, andando.

La chica asiente y corre junto con el, lo mas que su cuerpo le permite, pronto les dan alcance y varias flechas cruzan el lugar para dar justo en ambas piernas del chico.

- ¡Daniel!

- ¡Vete, vete!.

- No, no puedo dejarte.

La chica con trabajos incorpora a su amigo y este se apoya en sus hombros pero muy poco podían avanzar.

- A este paso nos alcanzaran rápido.

- Tendremos que buscar un lugar para ocultarnos.

El agudo quejido de Daniel se escucha, la chica mira horrorizada como una espada atravesaba al joven por la espalda y este comenzaba a sacar sangre de su boca.

- ¡Daniel¡¡¡¡Daniel¡¡¡Danieell!.

- Lo….lo…sie….nto…pequeña….yo….no.

El cuerpo de Daniel se desvanece de los brazos de la chica y esta vio al verdugo de su amigo.

- ¡Takeda!. ¿Por que lo hiciste!.

Uno de los seis soldados que acompañaban a Zatoichi aparece frente a la chica, mostrando un rostro lleno de maldad.

- Por que es un estorbo. Esta herido de las piernas, no puede correr, dilo muerte piadosa.

- Yo también estoy herida¿también me matarás?.

- No, tú vales mas que ese idiota.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices?.

- Es la verdad pequeña. Tú me perteneces.

- No eres nadie, yo no soy tu mercancía.

- Yo digo que si pequeña.

Takeda comienza a avanzar hacia ella mientras la chica se incorporaba y tomaba la espada de su amigo.

- Así que osas rebelarte.

- Creo que es sencillo de entender, nadie aquí en este lugar es mi dueño.

- Valla, te has dado cuenta. Bien, tienes razón en decir que no eres de este mundo por que es cierto, tu perteneces a la Luna Fantasma.

- ¿Qué!.

- Algunos recuerdos apenas llegan a ti por que eras muy pequeña cuando viniste a Gaea. Dime ¿sabes por que adivinas los ataques de tu oponente tan fácilmente?.

La chica empuña fuerte la espada, sus ojos azules miraban atento a este hombre quien lucía como un verdadero demonio.

- Es por el don que tu abuela tenía, ella podía ver el futuro.

- ¿Cómo¡¿Mi abuela!.

- Así es, tal ves has escuchado de la chica de la Luna Fantasma que ayudó al rey Fanel a salvar este planeta.

Solo el silencio predominó, la joven no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, solo escuchaba sorprendida.

- Pues esa joven es tu abuela.

- No es posible, no es cierto, no puede ser este Van Fanel.

- Claro que lo es, nosotros arreglamos la única máquina direccionadora del destino que Dornking utilizó en esa guerra para que vinieras a este planeta, sabíamos que si utilizábamos el poder de la chica para nuestra causa lograríamos la victoria, claro que nos costaría trabajo convencerla, pero al tenerte a ti, nos dio mas posibilidades, llegaste pequeña a nosotros y así te moldeamos.

- Estas enfermo¡loco!.

- La victoria será nuestra, y no me importa que haga lo lograre.

Takeda se abalanza sobre la chica quien con dificultades retrocede y detiene los fuertes golpes, su espada pronto se rompe en dos, con el mango de la espada el hombre le da un fuerte golpe, provocándole una herida en la frente que comenzaba a sangrar, la chica perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, solo veía la imagen borrosa de Takeda acercándose a ella, escuchando que ella sería suya siempre, cuando una sombra se pone frente a ella y comienza a atacar a Takeda, este después se rinde a la batalla y escapa, sabía que con el perdería. La chica solo mira a su salvador, viendo unos ojos carmesí que la miraban, su cuerpo se desvanece y su mente solo mostró una gran oscuridad acompañada de un gran silencio.

Continuara…


	3. Sofocante realidad

Sofocante realidad.

El camino oscuro hacia difícil hallar a estos dos prófugos, el rey pese a que sus guardias le aseguraban que traerían a los prisioneros ante él y vivos le hizo dudar, algún presentimiento tenía, le urgía encontrar aquella chica con vida.

- Le dimos al hombre, ahora ambos están heridos, no llegarán lejos.

Kanzen hablaba a su rey seriamente, mientras que Van solo veía el camino con detenimiento, Kanzen se adelanta y Van comienza hacer lo mismo, pero este volteando a su costado puede ver un liquido carmín que difícilmente se distinguía por la escasa luz que había, Kanzen no se dio cuenta de la separación de su rey hasta después de avanzar varios metros de ahí, así que este alarmado decide ir en su busca.

Una calurosa discusión se escuchaba y Van decide sacar sigilosamente su espada, reconociendo la voz de la mujer lidiando con su supuesto camarada.

- Valla, te has dado cuenta. Bien, tienes razón en decir que no eres de este mundo por que es cierto, tú perteneces a la Luna Fantasma.

Los ojos de Van se abrieron de par en par, aquella revelación casi hace que perdiera la espada de la impresión.

- Algunos recuerdos apenas llegan a ti por que eras muy pequeña cuando viniste a Gaea. Dime ¿sabes por que adivinas los ataques de tu oponente tan fácilmente?. Es por el don que tu abuela tenía, ella podía ver el futuro.

- ¿Cómo¿Mi abuela!.

- Así es, tal ves has escuchado de la chica de la Luna Fantasma que ayudó al rey Fanel a salvar este planeta. Pues esa joven es tu abuela.

- No es posible, no es cierto, no puede ser este Van Fanel.

- Claro que lo es, nosotros arreglamos la única máquina direccionadora del destino que Dornking utilizó en esa guerra, sabíamos que si utilizábamos el poder de la chica para nuestra causa lograríamos la victoria, claro que nos costaría trabajo convencerla, pero al tenerte a ti, nos dio mas posibilidades, llegaste pequeña a nosotros y así te moldeamos.

- Estas enfermo¡loco!.

- La victoria será nuestra, y no me importa que haga lo lograre.

La acalorada batalla entre ellos dos comenzó y la ira del rey se elevó, un impulso lo hizo saltar y ponerse frente a la chica quien se encontraba algo atolondrada y sosteniéndose de un árbol. Van le da batalla al general de los cuervos de acero y estos al separarse unos cuantos metros tomaron aliento y decide darle mas pelea a Van, pero al ver a Kanzen tras él se detiene.

- En otra ocasión Van Fanel, ya será en otra ocasión.

Este se aleja rápidamente de ahí perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque, el ruido de alguien al caer hace que Van voltee, encontrando el cuerpo desmayado de la joven.

- Majestad, iré tras el.

- No Kanzen, déjalo ir, no vale la pena.

Kanzen enfunda su espada, no aprobaba la orden pero en fin de cuentas era mandato de su rey y debía obedecer, Van enfunda su espada y camina hacía la chica y comienza a acomodar su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- Esa chica nos a causado grandes problemas, deberíamos matarla ahora.

Van no dice nada y se incorpora cargando a la chica.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?.

- Por lo mientras llevarla al palacio.

- ¿Cómo dice!

- Lo que oíste, ha! una cosa mas, el cuerpo de ese soldado tráelo contigo.

- ¿Qué, Majestad deberíamos dejarlos aquí, los dragones tendrían un buen festín.

- Kanzen, no quiero discutir mas.

Van mira por entre su hombro a Kanzen quien solo se rascaba su cabeza.

- Esta bien, pero espero me pueda dar una buena explicación.

- Y la tendrás.

Kanzen levanta el cuerpo de Daniel y lo pone en sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que Van se llevaba a la mujer hacia el palacio.

La mañana llegó al palacio de Fanelia y en una cama de madera una figura femenina con una venda en la cabeza se incorporaba lentamente, su vista nublada poco a poco le mostraban una habitación sencilla, con paredes de madera y ella lucía un camisón rosado, si, no había duda que ella no se encontraba en las celdas.

- ¿Dónde estoy?.

- En una de las habitaciones del palacio.

Una doncella de aspecto muy serio se encontraba junto con ella sosteniendo un vestido.

- ¿Cómo!.

La doncella deja a los pies de la cama el vestido y abre las puertas de la ventana dejando entrar luz a la recamara y el viento frío.

- Su majestad nos ha dicho que en cuanto usted despertada fuera con el, así que apresúrese, no hay que hacerlo esperar.

El tono de esta doncella era aun mas duro y frío con la chica, haciendo que ella se desesperara, así que se levanta de la cama y sostiene una toalla que la doncella traía en las manos para después ser guiada hacia el cuarto de baño.

- Valla, solo duermo por una noche y ya esta el mundo de cabeza.

- ¿Una noche, ja, usted no despertó desde hace tres días.

- ¿Tres días!

- Así es, llegó aquí muy mal, usted si que esta tonta, ni se acuerda de la fractura de costillas y el golpe en su cabeza.

La chica guía su mano a su cabeza y a su abdomen sintiendo las vendas, valla si que el tiempo pasó.

Esta después de tomar un baño y arreglarse sale de la habitación junto con la doncella que esa mañana había estado en su habitación, parecía que tenía ya unos 39 años y su carácter fuerte no solo se le notaba en su voz si no también en su rostro que pareciera jamás mostraba una sonrisa. Así ambas mujeres llegaron a una larga puerta de madera la cual la doncella recorrió y entra quedándose parada.

- Majestad la chica ya despertó y como usted lo pidió aquí la traigo.

- Hazla pasar y déjanos solos, que nadie interrumpa.

- Como diga majestad.

La doncella se retiró con la cabeza baja, al salir muestra una mirada penetrante a la joven.

- Pasa, él te esta esperando.

La doncella se marcha siendo vista por la chica, esta algo dudosa pasa, al frente varios libreros de madera tapizaban las paredes, en algunos puntos se encontraban algunas ventanas que dejaban pasar iluminación al lugar y daban una vista magnifica que pasaba por los múltiples balcones del palacio, cerca de una de ellas se encontraba un sencillo escritorio donde un joven se encontraba sentado, a su espalda otro mueble mas largo se encontraba igualmente lleno de libros y algunos se encontraban esparcidos en el escritorio junto a gruesas carpetas de piel. Van levanta la vista al sentir que la joven había entrado y permaneciendo quieta viendo desde su lugar la estancia, su corazón pareció saltar levemente, hubiera jurado que era Hitomi, tenía algunas de sus facciones pero cambiaba el color de sus ojos y el color de pelo, el vestido parecido a un kimono con tonos blancos y azules claros hacían resaltar mas su piel blanca y sus azulados ojos, su pelo suelto llegaba a su cintura y leves rizos se formaban en sus puntas. La chica pudo notar la vista del rey hacia ella que en un principio no le molestó pero poco a poco hicieron que esta se sintiera incomoda, ya que este había quedado estático. Esta mira por detrás y a sus lados viendo levemente por el pasillo si no había algo que entretuviera la vista del rey.

- Por eso odio los vestidos, nunca me los puedo poner correctamente, santo cielo déjeme de ver así.

La chica se mostraba ruborizada y se cubría con ambas manos la cara, mientras que a Van ese comentario le cayó de golpe y se ruboriza igual, aclarando su garganta Van salta de su asiento.

- ¡Que estupido, Van Fanel te comportaste como un tonto.

Van se reprendía para si, mientras se encaminaba hacia la joven y serraba la puerta.

- Toma asiento.

Solo eso pudo decir, para luego avanzar a su asiento nuevamente y cubrir su rostro con sus cabellos. La chica toma asiento y mira a Van con cierto recelo.

- Quieres que te traigan algo de fruta, posiblemente aun no has probado bocado.

La chica mira extrañada al rey y vuelve a mirar a sus lados.

- ¿Es a mi!.

- No hay nadie mas en la habitación.

La chica se encontraba extrañada, no entendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?.

- ¿Perdón!.

- Hace unos días me encontraba en una asquerosa prisión y los soldados no perdían oportunidad para azotarme en los pisos de cada lugar que me mandaban y ahora despierto en una habitación, me arreglan para venir con usted, siendo que hace tres días me presenté sangrando y con lodo en todas partes.

- Bueno si extrañas esa vida puedes regresar a la celda.

- Pues no sería tan mala idea ya le había puesto nombre a la rata mas grande.

Van no evitó soltar una sonrisa que disimuló bien, regresando a portarse serio.

- Me disculpo ante la brusquedad de mis hombres, no debieron portarse así.

La chica volvió a mirar a sus lados, regresando la vista al frente.

- Creo que me golpee fuertemente la cabeza, si me disculpa.

La chica se levanta del asiento dispuesta a salir, pero Van la detiene.

- Espera, aun eres prisionera, no puedes alejarte a menos que yo lo permita y sea acompañada.

Al escuchar la palabra de ser aun prisionera hizo que la chica regresara a la realidad y tomara nuevamente asiento.

- Por fin una palabra familiar, pero quiero que me explique que rayos pasa.

- Las preguntas las hago yo y no te preocupes tendrás tu explicación.

La chica solo apretó los dientes.

- Edad.

- 20 lunas

- Nombre.

- Sario.

Van quedó pensativo mirando el escritorio.

- ¿Tanto tiempo ya ha pasado?

- ¿Perdone?

- Sario, iré directamente al grano.

Van saca de entre sus ropas un pendiente en color rosado.

- Ese es mi pendiente.

- Si, lo se.

La chica miró a Van con detenimiento.

- Hace unos días me preguntó como lo conseguí y con esa simple frase me da a entender que conoce algo mas.

- Tú también, no te hagas.

- ¿Yo?

- Si no mal yo recuerdo uno de los generales de los cuervos de hierro te mencionó a un Van Fanel y a una joven de la luna fantasma el día en que por poco huyes de Fanelia.

La joven asiente con la cabeza.

- Van Fanel soy yo.

- ¿Tu!.

- Él te ha dicho la verdad, hace tiempo hubo una chica que vino de la luna fantasma, con el nombre de Hitomi Kanzaki.

- ¿Mi abuela, no, es imposible, ella ya esta muerta¿tu como puedes estar con vida con una edad diferente a la de ella?.

Van se levanta de su asiento llevándose consigo el pendiente.

- El tiempo en Gaea y en tu planeta transcurren de manera diferente, deberías saberlo.

La vos fría de Van se hacía presente, la chica solo miraba al frente sin importar que a sus espaldas Van la miraba detenidamente.

- No, No, No. Solo son historias ridículas que mi abuela contaba.

La chica se levanta y sostiene sus manos en la mesa bajando la mirada.

- Un mundo donde la luna y la tierra se pueden ver en el firmamento, en el, varios reinos existían, donde un príncipe, ayudado por un dragón blanco despertado por su sangre salvarían este de las manos de un ser que llegó de la tierra para crear un gran desastre y muertes, entre ellas el fallecimiento del hermano de este príncipe.

Van escuchaba atento lo que ella decía y no pudo evitar poner una mirada de tristeza.

- Ella poseía visiones terribles que odiaba tener, pero ya no terminó, al día siguiente fue internada de emergencia, su corazón le falló por tercera vez, me acuerdo que mis padres me llevaron a verla y ahí ella me dio ese pendiente.

- No son historias, en verdad eso pasó.

- Ahora entiendo.

Van toma aire y se acerca a un lado de la joven.

- Tú abuela y yo al final de esa guerra fuimos mas que amigos.

La chica mira furiosa a Van.

- ¿Tú eras el causante del sufrimiento de mi abuela, el distanciamiento que tubo con mi abuelo, sus ojos tristes, tu fuiste el culpable, tu eras el culpable.

Van aprieta fuerte su mano.

- Por mi cobardía, mi indecisión y temor, hicieron que Hitomi hiciera su vida, regresé a la luna fantasma después de haber reconstruido Fanelia, pero tu Abuela ya se había casado y tenía un hijo, como último dejé el pendiente en su tocador y ya no regresé nunca mas a la Luna Fantasma.

- Tonterías, son cuentos de hadas, solo eso, no creo eso y aun sigo sin creerlo, esas ideas siempre me bombardeaban la mente, son solo sueños.

Van miraba a Sario con atención, tenía que hacerle entender que no eran cuentos y su paciencia se acababa.

- No digas que son tonterías, son los sueños de tu abuela y es la realidad, es comprensible que estés confundida, ya pasaron varios años que no estas en tu hogar.

La chica ponía atención a Van cuando sintió el deseo de mirar a la ventana que se encontraba a su lado y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ella, Van la observaba detenidamente, Sario después saca su mano por la ventana y esta toca algo esponjado.

- Miau¿tonta que haces!.

Una joven gatita de cabellos rosados reprendía a Sario por tocarle la cola, los ojos de la chica miraron sorprendida a la gata.

- ¿Merle!

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

- ¡Hayy ya es suficiente! Estoy loca ¡el mundo esta loco!

La chica sale corriendo de ahí, Van se pone serio y la sigue.

- ¡Sario!

La chica se tapa los oídos al escuchar el fuerte grito de Van, varias doncellas y sirvientes miraron sorprendidos la escena.

- No, no quiero escuchar me están volviendo loca.

Sario camina mas aprisa y Van furioso grita mas fuerte.

- ¡Sario Kanzaki!

La joven voltea a ver a Van y este la jala fuertemente guiándola a otra parte del castillo, guiada por un pasillo oscuro llegan a una estancia enorme donde el techo de madera tomaba gran altura, Van jala el brazo de la joven hacia el frente, esta casi tropieza pero conserva el equilibrio donde mira un dragón mecánico de color blanco, la chica se asombra y se cubre la boca.

- Ese es el dragón que tu abuela te contó en su historia.

- No puede ser, yo nunca.

- Nunca lo habías visto así y es normal que no te acordaras de nombres ya que es de imaginarse que tu abuela nunca los puso en la historia.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

- Escaflowne tiene esta modalidad, varios en Gaea saben eso, es el único guymelef capaz de atacar en tierra y en el aire, aun que desde que empezó esta guerra nadie lo ha visto en esa forma.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, acaso no ves, soy tu enemigo, no te tengo ningún respeto, menos por lo que acabo de oír.

- Ya no lo eres, escuché que fuiste secuestrada por Zatoichi, solo te convirtió en victima.

Van toma aire.

- Como eres la única nieta de Hitomi aquí en Gaea, seré tu protector. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la memoria de tu abuela, además que es una forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por Fanelia.

- Oye tengo 20 años puedo valerme por mi misma.

- Yo tengo 26, y si hablamos de años yo seria prácticamente tu abuelo, así que me debes respetar.

- Tú nunca llegaras a ser como mi abuelo.

Van se enfurece por la respuesta de la chica y aprieta sus puños con fuerzas.

- ¿Tu crees que no me dolió ver a tu abuela con otro, el tiempo aquí es tan lento que te sofoca, tu no sabes que es morir lentamente ¿verdad?.

Sario mira al rey, su semblante pareciera arder en cólera y un sentimiento de culpabilidad llegó a la joven

- Lo, lo siento.

Van quedó callado, Sario solo bajó la cabeza. Kanzen aparece al poco tiempo corriendo quedando a espaldas de Van.

- Majestad, los sirvientes vieron que había problemas con la chica.

- No pasa nada Kanzen, hazte cargo de ella, que le den un buen trato, será un huésped mas en el castillo.

- ¿Huésped!

- No lo repetiré Kanzen.

Van se aleja del lugar dejando a los dos solos.

- Como ordene.

Sario solo miraba apenada al rey y esta baja la cabeza. Si que había metido la pata.

- Por aquí.

Aquel hombre de aspecto rudo y serio le guiaba el camino con su mano, ella no dice mas y sigue al sujeto.

- Como ya se lo habrá dicho su majestad usted no puede salir sola amenos que sea por una escolta, serán dos soldados, lamento decir que por su rango no pueden ir mujeres con usted.

- Disculpe, pero quiero saber que pasó con el cuerpo de Daniel.

Ambos detienen el paso y Kanzen se pone frente a la chica.

- Daniel!.

- El chico que me ayudó a escapar.

Kanzen quedó callado por varios segundos.

- Su cuerpo se encuentra en los mausoleos. La llevare allá.

Ambos siguieron caminando, mientras Sario se encontraba con un semblante triste y su rostro levemente agachado.

Entrada la tarde Van se encontraba viendo su escritorio los diversos papeles que había, sinceramente se le hacia mas fácil pelear con su espada que lidiar con todas esas cosas frente a él que a menudo le daban grandes jaquecas. Decidió despejarse un rato y salió a la ventana, viendo el atardecer que pocas veces podía hacer.

- Me enteré que estuviste con esa mujer.

La voz de una joven hace que Van mire por entre su hombro, notando a una joven de largo cabello negro, ojos marrones, piel blanca y ataviada con un kimono, a su lado izquierdo una sirvienta entraba con ella con sus manos sujetas al frente.

- Marín!.

Esta se acerca a él, quedando a su espalda y le da un beso en el cuello.

- Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Van tomaba su mano, su vista se posó seria aun en el firmamento.

- Van no sabes cuanto deseo que esta guerra termine para poder así ser marido y mujer.

Van esbozó una risa.

- Creo que eso no impidió que te me entregaras.

Van habló con un gesto algo burlón y casi en un susurro.

- Se me hace increíble que tantas veces lo hemos hecho y en ninguna pueda quedar embarazada, das a pensar mal.

La chica se aparta de él y con una seña hace que la sirvienta que se encontraba mas que colorada saliera de la habitación.

- Marín, no puedo darme el lujo a horita de un heredero, bien te lo dije aquella vez.

La chica saca un pesado suspiro y se levanta caminando hacia la puerta.

- Pues a mi me haría feliz.

Esta antes de abrir mira a Van.

- Ya tiene muchas lunas que no estamos juntos, te espero esta noche.

- Si, por que no?.

Después de darle un beso al aire la joven sale, Van seguía serio y miraba nuevamente ahora ya el brillo de la Luna Fantasma.

Era ya de madrugada y en una habitación se llegaban a escuchar los gemidos de una mujer, pero pronto callaron.

- Pero que te sucede Van?.

- Lo siento Marín. No me siento con ánimos.

Van se levanta y se pone sus ropas.

- Has estado así desde hace ya tiempo.

- Es reclamo?.

- Van, soy tu prometida.

Van ya no dijo mas y terminando de ponerse su camisa y dejándola desabotonada toma su espada y se acerca a ella dándole un beso en la frente.

- Ya dije que lo siento.

Van sale de la habitación dejándola sola, quien solo golpeo las sabanas y se acostó mostrando mucha molestia.

Van se encontraba muy pensativo atravesando los pasillos, llegando a su cuarto solo tomó una botella de vino y sirvió una copa, la cual de un solo sorbo la termina, después se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de esta mesa.

Al día siguiente el crucero arriba cerca del palacio y sus tripulantes comenzaban a bajar, Allen fue el único que entró al palacio a ver a Van, este se reunió en la mesa ya que en ese momento él se encontraba desayunando.

- Bienvenido Allen, siéntate, quieres que te sirvan algo en especial?.

- No gracias Van, tal vez un poco de café.

Allen tomaba asiento mientras los sirvientes se movían para atender a ambos caballeros.

- Y bien, que pasó con la prisionera, donde esta su cabeza?.

Van río burlón.

- No, no la ejecute.

- Valla, por fin veo compasión ante un cuervo negro.

- No fue compasión, o tal vez si.

- Explícame.

Allen se izo levemente de lado para que colocaran su taza y sin perder de vista a Van.

- Ella es..

Van hablaba pausadamente, mientras Allen ponía una mirada que le incitaba a que Van siguiera, mientras bebía un poco de café.

- Ella se llama Sario. Sario Kanzaki.

Allen casi escupe pero se atraganta, haciendo que este comenzara a toser, golpeando levemente su pecho y levantándose de la mesa.

- Que pasó Allen, el café estaba muy amargo?.

Van sonaba sarcástico y burlón mientras veía a Allen quien seguía tosiendo.

- Creí haber oído Kanzaki.

- Así que te acuerdas.

- Si, así se llamaba Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki.

Allen toma nuevamente asiento mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que los sirvientes le ofrecían.

- Si, pues ella es su nieta.

- Su nieta!

- Así es.

- No puede ser, como que su nieta?.

- Tu mismo lo viste en aquella historia que nos contó Dryden en el trayecto a Atlantis, mencionaron a tu padre y a una joven mujer, la abuela de Hitomi, allí me di cuenta que nuestros mundos transcurren en tiempos diferentes.

- Entiendo, entonces, Hitomi!.

- Si, se casó con un buen hombre, le dio un hijo y aquí esta Sario.

Van sonaba algo molesto.

- Ya veo. Y esta chica, donde esta? Por que llegó a Gaea?.

- Zatoichi la secuestró cuando era muy pequeña.

- Malditos!.

Allen golpeaba bruscamente la mesa, se acordaba de la historia con Celena.

- Este idiota sin que supiéramos arregló la máquina direccionadora del destino, el objetivo era traer a Hitomi, pero en su lugar encontraron a la pequeña Sario.

- De haber sabido.

- Si, de haber sabido, la hubiera rescatado, la hubiera cuidado, sería una Fanel.

Con melancolía Van pronunciaba las últimas palabras.

- Oye, creo que tu ya sabías de la vida de Hitomi.

- Si. Ahora sabes por que tomé a Marín aquella noche.

- Jaja, si que te encontrabas pálido ese día que me lo dijiste.

- Fue por ardido, pensé en desahogarme en brazos de esta chica.

- Calmado, no quedó en cinta, además desde ese día te di consejos para que eso no pasara.

- Valla que tan bajo he caído que hasta me das consejos sobre eso.

- Van yo te estimo como si fueses mi hermano, no lo olvides.

- Gracias Allen.

- Y por cierto, donde se encuentra la pequeña.

- Ni tanto, tiene 20 lunas.

- Mmm no esta tan chica.

- Que piensas Allen?.

- Es broma, ya supe que esta chica ahora esta bajo tu tutela.

- Ella se encuentra en su habitación, no ha querido salir de allí desde anoche.

- Y eso?.

- Daniel, el chico que la ayudó a escapar por fin fue enterrado ayer.

- Con razón dijo Kanzen que le ordenaste que fuese embalsamado hasta que ella le diera sepultura.

- Si. El logró protegerla ante ese general, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

- Increíble, Van Fanel alias el Dragón ayudando a los cuervos.

Allen ríe burlón, mientras Van ponía un semblante serio.

- Fue una excepción.

- Si, yo también lo haría, mas tratándose de la nieta de Hitomi.

Ambos ríen, Van sentía que algo a partir de ese día iría a cambiar.

Continuara...


	4. Un nuevo destino

Un nuevo destino.

Como era casi normal, los días en que Van se encontraba en el palacio hacía leves caminatas con la princesa Marín del reino de Egzardia, aquella princesa había llegado a Fanelia hace ya dos Lunas, Van prácticamente reprobaba aquella compañía, hasta que un día, después de un viaje a la Luna mística esta chica no quiso perder el tiempo en protocolos y se escurrió a su habitación, consumando así una noche que para Van solo fue venganza, cólera y un ardor en su corazón que tal vez esa chica apagó, o quizás no.

La mayor parte de las conversaciones que ella tenía con Van eran acerca de su futuro como reina de Fanelia, en la corte, las buenas costumbres, cosas que para Van se le hacían funestas y pesadas conversaciones que siempre la realeza trataba, a fin de cuentas terminó por acostumbrarse, al parecer las mujeres sean de distintos rangos seguirían hablando de lo mismo.

- Van, sabes, e querido preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- Pues verás, muchos rumoran que tu madre fue una ryujin.

Van quedó callado, mirando la expresión de desagrado de la joven.

- Y eso te afectaría?.

- Para nada, solo que, bueno no se como tomarlo, muchos piensan que son seres malditos.

Van ríe burlón.

- Que causa tanta gracia?.

- Nada. Sabes tengo que irme, debo arreglar algunos asuntos.

- Si, cuídate.

La chica se queda igual que al principio, con aquella duda en su cabeza, mientras Van comenzaba arder en furia.

- Vallan por allá. Ustedes del otro lado. Par de incompetentes, quedan relevados del cargo.

- Lo sentimos señor Kanzen.

- Pasa algo?.

- Majestad! Bueno.

Este deja salir un pesado suspiro.

- La chica al parecer escapo.

- ¿Cómo!.

- Logró burlar a los dos idiotas que tenía como guardias.

- Grandioso.

- Iré a buscarla majestad.

- No, no hace falta, lo haré yo.

- Como dice!.

- Tu ve y reúne a los lideres Samuráis.

- Como ordene.

Este se retira y Van se adentra al bosque que rodeaba parte del castillo, estando fuera de la vista de todos saca el pendiente, colocándolo frente a él este comienza a balancearse.

- Baja de ese árbol.

- ¿Cómo!.

Van guarda el pendiente y levanta la vista.

- Que te bajes del árbol.

La chica solo muestra un rostro de desagrado y de un salto llega al suelo. Esta se incorpora, y deja ver unos pantalones negros, con una blusa con acabados orientales, su cabello se encontraba en una trenza amarrada con un listón.

- Valla, si que acabas con la diversión.

- Cual diversión?.

Van preguntaba extrañado mientras la chica veía los atuendos oscuros, pero elegantes de la vestimenta de Van.

- Todos pasan corriendo como locos, pero tú te llevas el premio mayor.

- Por que lo dices?.

- Por que te quedaste parado como idiota en medio del bosque para ver donde estaba.

- Oye mas respeto, además me llamas así siendo que te encontré.

La chica mira a un lado molesta.

- Pues que querías que hiciera, estar en tu palacio me sofoca.

- Puedes hacer lo que las demás damas hacen.

- Ahora vas a decir que me educarás?.

- Creo que al decir que seré tu protector, conlleva a eso, a tu educación, los modales que llevas son de una asesina, no de una dama.

La chica frota su frente con su mano.

- Y bien que es lo que hace una "dama" cuando esta aburrida?.

Sario remarca la palabra dama, haciendo movimientos con sus dedos.

- Bordar.

Ella quedó estática.

- Haber, haber, has dicho bordar?.

- Si, es lo que siempre hacen.

- Bien lo haré.

- Bueno vamos al palacio.

- Siempre y cuando lo hagas tú también.

Van se queda estático mirando a la joven.

- ¿Perdón!.

- Lo que dije, si te resulta divertido para ti, lo haré también yo.

- Lo siento, eso es cosa de mujeres.

- Y yo hago cosas de hombres estoy igual.

Van se rasca la cabeza molesto.

- Ahora me vendrás con igualdades.

- No, pero así entiendes mas fácil que igual eso me aburrirá.

Sario comienza a caminar pasando de largo a Van.

- Oye a donde piensas ir?.

- A pescar.

- ¿Pescar!.

- Si, una cuerda, una vara igual a un pez.

- Y la carnada?.

Van miró a la chica triunfante.

- Bueno esas debajo de cualquier roca.

- Pero si no mal recuerdas tu tienes que estar acompañada.

- Y lo estoy, vamos Van que dices.

- Tu si que estas loca, como yo voy a ser tu escolta?.

- Bueno ve al palacio por uno y que me encuentre en el río. O ya que estas aquí vamos, te despejas un poco de los consejeros mientras te doy una lección de cómo pescar.

- No, es al revés, yo te daré consejos de cómo pescar.

- Quieres apostar?.

- Que rayos les enseñan a las mujeres los cuervos de hierro?

- A no ser damas, te lo aseguro.

Dentro de una gran fortaleza, un hombre se encontraba en una estancia grande frente a uno de sus generales.

- Eres un estupido. Si no hubieses cometido esa idiotez de decirle sobre su pasado aún estaría con nosotros.

- Si no mal recuerdo señor Zatoichi, usted fue el primero en cometerla, mandándola a aniquilar a ese rey.

- Y aún tengo esperanzas de que así lo haga. Ella no puede perdonar aquel zángano.

Este se levanta y camina hacia su general.

- Has lo posible por encontrarla, nos conviene traerla viva.

- Y de que servirá, la chica tal vez sea convencida por el Dragón.

- Aún hay una solución. La máquina direcciónadora del destino le planteara uno nuevo, tal y como debió ser el primer día en que llegó.

La tarde matizaba un bello paisaje cerca de un río que cruzaba por los alrededores de Fanelia, la chica se encontraba embelesada por ese paisaje naranja y de aquellas hojas ya secas que pronosticaban el otoño.

- Oye el pez ya picó.

- He!

El pez jala fuerte la vara haciendo que la chica lo soltara y se metiera al lago por ella, claro solo mojándose hasta sus tobillos, logrando agarrar solo la improvisada caña pero el hilo vacío.

- Tu si que andas en la Luna.

Ella regresa a la orilla, y se sienta en el pasto dejando aun lado la vara.

- La verdad es que casi no veía este tipo de paisajes.

Van entre serró sus ojos y enterró la vara a un lado de él.

- Sario, dime, aun extrañas tu hogar?.

- De hecho, no, no se que sea o donde sea mi hogar. Cuando Takeda me dijo de donde venía, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, cuando quedé inconsciente la primera vez que tuve la batalla con usted tuve un sueño, pero no lo era, mas bien era mi pasado, vi los ojos tristes de una mujer mayor, aquellos ojos verdes que me pareció que antes eran iluminados, aquella historia que te dije ayer rondaba en mi cabeza, siempre, en cada sueño la tenía.

Ella mira a Van.

- Y si, ella mencionó tu nombre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica, Van no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura, pero a la vez una tristeza le embargo.

- Y cuando te casas?.

- ¿Cómo!.

- Si, tu prometida y tu?.

- Hablas de Marín.

- Si.

- No lo se.

- Aun sigues pensando en ella?.

- En tu abuela?.

- Si.

- Siempre, no logro quitármela de la cabeza.

- Mi abuelo siempre supo que había un hombre que la hacía llorar en las noches, pero intentó siempre estar a su lado, cubrir con su amor lo que dejó en el pasado.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?.

- Que te dejes amar. Y que ella estaba en buenas manos.

Van esbozó una sonrisa.

- Por que nada mas tubo un hijo?.

- Mi abuela siempre quiso una familia pequeña, además mi abuelo siempre respetó su decisión.

- Y tú, que clase de familia te gustaría tener?.

- Pues una grande, no mejor pequeña, no la verdad aun no se. Tú?.

- Me creerías que no estoy tan entusiasmado para tener familia o descendencia?.

Ambos se miraron con cierta melancolía en sus rostros, pronto la vara que Van había enterrado en el piso se zafa.

- Picó!.

- He!.

La chica se lanza quedando atravesada entre las piernas del rey, después sin tomar mucha importancia se levanta, Van hace lo mismo y ayuda a sujetar la vara.

- Ve retrocediendo poco a poco, si no se romperá el hilo.

- Si.

Van daba indicaciones a la joven y pronto logra sacar al pez, Sario lo toma con sus manos metiéndose un poco al lago.

- Valla es muy grande. Y resbaloso jajaja.

Cargando aquel pez esta lo lleva a unas largas hojas que habían preparado para después envolverlo con ellas. Van se dirige hacia ella pero nota algo sucio tirado en el suelo.

- Y esto?.

Van se decía para si, cuando se sorprende de la forma de ese muñeco de trapo, algo ya roto y desecho pero con dos alitas blancas.

- Es tuyo?.

Van sacudía al pequeño muñeco frente a ella, quien lo toma con ambas manos.

- Tiko!.

- Tiko!.

- Así le puse, es el único nombre y cosa que recordaba.

- Lo tenías desde niña?.

- Pues?.

Su mirada se puso al frente, pareciera que trataba de recordar pero solo se sentó en el piso.

- No me acuerdo, creo que si. Tal vez algún día en mis sueños lo recuerde.

Van sonríe.

- Toma te toca llevar el grande.

- ¿Qué!.

- Yo me llevaré los pequeños.

En el palacio ya todo mundo se encontraban impacientes, el rey no había regresado y menos aquella mujer.

- Esa chica, debí matarla en la audiencia, seguramente ha logrado su objetivo.

- Matar al rey!

- A quien mas Kanzen?.

- Dudo que ella hiciera eso, no exageres Mitsuru.

- Exagerar, tu mismo lo viste en las heridas del rey, ella es una guerrera muy bien adiestrada.

Kanzen ríe burlón y se acerca a una charola que contenía dos botellas de vino y varias copas acomodadas, este sirve dos y la de mayor cantidad se la da a Mitsuru.

- Que bueno que notas sus ágiles movimientos. Sería una ventaja tenerla entre nosotros.

Este bebe un sorbo.

- El vino te afectó la cabeza, que maldiciones estas diciendo?.

- Que por su destreza podría igualarse a uno de los líderes samuráis.

Mitsuru rompió en carcajadas levantándose de su asiento.

- Que cómico te has vuelto Kanzen. No solo alardeas como una urraca, si no que estas diciendo que una mujer puede ocupar tan alto cargo?.

- No son tonterías. Además, los lideres estamos incompletos, somos solo cuatro.

- Yo te dije de varios elementos que son dignos al puesto, no es necesario que una asesina ocupe su lugar.

- Una asesina con poderes.

- Como dices!.

- A que no adivinas como se llama.

- No tengo idea y ni me interesa saber.

Este nuevamente toma asiento y toma un poco del vino que Kanzen le había servido momentos antes.

- Su nombres Sario, Sario Kanzaki.

- Sario Kanzaki y eso que?... espera… Kanzaki, me suena muy familiar.

- Será por Hitomi Kanzaki, la chica de la Luna Fantasma?.

- Como! Ella!.

Mitsuru se levanta de golpe.

- Si.

- Estas hablando de la chica que se enamoró el maestro Van hace tiempo?.

- La misma.

Este deja la copa vacía en la mesa de centro y camina hacia Mitsuru.

- Al parecer aquella chica, Hitomi, ya ha muerto, pero dejó descendencia.

- Hablas de….

- Si, Sario es su nieta, según me dijo el maestro Van Zatoichi logró reparar la máquina direccionadora del destino. Su intención era ir por Hitomi, pero al no encontrarla, se llevó a su nieta, al parecer ella tiene los mismos poderes que la señorita Hitomi tenía.

- Las visiones.

- Zatoichi no es nada tonto, se nos adelantó demasiado.

- Maldición!.

Mitsuru toma la copa por el borde con una mano mientras que con la otra frotaba su rostro.

- El destino ahora nos sonríe, podemos cambiarla a nuestra voluntad, solo es cuestión de que sepa que su herencia esta en Fanelia, no con Los cuervos de hierro.

Kanzen se acerca a la ventana mientras Mitsuru se levantaba del asiento dejando la copa en la mesilla.

- Pues va ser muy difícil eso.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

- He!

Este se acerca a la ventana y mira a Van platicando con la chica, quienes sostenían algo en sus manos.

En uno de los balcones una gatita vigilaba muy de cerca las orillas y las lejanías de la ciudad en busca de su amo, hasta que por fin lo logra ver.

- Amo Van, volvió!…He!.

Pronto esta se percata que no venía solo.

- Esa loca, ahora vera.

La joven gatita ágilmente corre por el pasillo perdiéndose de vista, Van por su parte entraba al palacio y era recibido por Kanzen y Mitsuru.

- Maestro Van, nos tenía con pendiente.

Las miradas serias de ambos líderes se posaron en la chica.

- Este… los dejo solos.

-

Ella sale de allí tomando antes el pescado que Van tenía y se dirigía a la cocina guiada por una sirvienta.

- Maestro Van, debió avisarnos que demoraría.

- El tiempo se pasó muy rápido Kanzen. Discúlpame por hacerlos esperar.

- Los líderes están al pendiente de su reunión.

- Bien, lo discutiremos en la cena.

Kanzen se acerca a él.

- Le diré a las doncellas que preparen su baño.

Van se sorprende.

- Huele mal majestad, donde estuvo?.

- Ha, fui a pescar.

- A pescar?

- Si, una cuerda, una vara igual a un pez.

Ambos líderes miraron a su rey desconcertados, mientras él reía.

- Bueno yo solo me entiendo.

Van se alejaba a su recamara aun con esa risa, Kanzen y Mitsuru solo lo miraban.

- Nunca había visto al rey reír así.

- Yo tampoco.

Kanzen dejaba salir una gran sonrisa de sus labios.

Mientras Sario salía de la cocina siendo recibida por Merle quien le da un susto.

- Que rayos haces!.

- Oye chica atrevida, que …..

El olfato de la gata se acerca mas a ella.

- Wack! Donde rayos te metiste?.

- Fui a pescar.

- Santo cielo, pero con las manos, hueles a pescado.

La chica comienza a olerse dando un gesto de desagrado.

- Cierto.

- Valla al menos no niegas que apestas.

- Si, no lo niego, haber si tú aceptas después que eres una gata metiche.

- Que dices!.

Merle se esponja de la cola, mostrando su molestia, mientras Sario emprendía el camino a su cuarto.

- Oye tonta quien te crees que eres?. Bah! No vale la pena mencionarlo eres igual a esa tonta de la Luna de las ilusiones.

Sario detiene su paso y voltea hacia Merle.

- Tu la conociste?.

- Si.

Merle serró sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado molesta.

- Podrías hablarme de ella?.

- Ja, que te hace pensar que lo haré?.

- Por favor.

- Mmmmm… lo pensare, ha ya se, lo haré con una condición.

- Dime.

- Que ya no salgas con mi amo Van.

- Esta bien, esta bien, trato hecho.

Sario le estira la mano y la gata la toma. Así ella emprende su camino hacia su cuarto para darse una buena ducha.

La hora de la cena llegó, Van se encontraba ya sentado en la parte principal de una mesa baja y larga, la cual tenía cojines largos a sus lados para los invitados, poco a poco los lideres fueron llegando, solo esperaban a Kanzen.

- Maestro Van, debemos hablar de su seguridad, esto que pasó el día de hoy pudo haber sido su muerte, aún no sabemos que clase de cartas tenga guardadas esta chica.

- Mitsuru, sean cual sean sus cartas ella no usará ni regresará a los cuervos de acero.

Al poco tiempo las miradas se desviaron hacia la persona que llegaba detrás de ellos, muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Kanzen junto con Sario.

- Ella?.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Van se levanta y la guía a un asiento.

- Precisamente de ella quiero hablarles.

Después de acomodarle, Van regresa a su asiento.

- Disculparan que en algún momento me queje de mis tropas pero sinceramente ella los rebasa, Mitsuru me decías que tu y los demás líderes no confían en ella.

- Y lo sigo diciendo.

- Bueno, tú serás su escolta.

- Como!. Pero majestad!.

- Kanzen vio que en un solo día pudo esquivar a la escolta y a la guardia, esto ya es a nivel de los lideres, no crees Mitsuru?.

- Pero?.

Este deja salir un pesado suspiro, dándole a Sario una mirada fulminante.

- Majestad, sabemos que debemos incluso protegerla de el Clan de los Cuervos de Acero, pero nos convendría mas entrenarla para que fuese uno de los líderes.

- Uno de los líderes?.

Sario se sorprende, y las quejas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los dos líderes mas jóvenes.

- Como!

- Ella!

- Joel, Rukawa. Espero me entiendan.

- Pero es una mujer!.

- Y es del grupo enemigo.

- Silencio!.

Van habló enérgico, todos guardaron silencio, los ojos celestes de la joven seguían con sorpresa la escena.

- Sario.

- He!.

- Desde hace muchos años nuestro ejercito y el rey contaba con 5 líderes Samuráis, con el tiempo uno de ellos murió, un verdadero jefe y entrenador de mi antiguo tutor, Vargas. Desde esa pérdida el consejo de líderes samuráis no quiso tener a otro elemento, hasta el día que resurgió Fanelia, los nuevos líderes fueron escogidos por mi, por su valor y actitudes que sobre pasaron a los demás, Joel y Rukawa son los lideres mas jóvenes y fueron guiados por los mejores, Kanzen y Mitsuru. Tu tienes la oportunidad de ser parte de ellos siempre y cuando tu aceptes, y aceptes defender Fanelia, en dado caso tu hagas una deshonra en contra de esta tierra perderás la vida, no juicios, no defensas, serás inmediatamente condenada.

- Creen que los voy a traicionar?.

Sario mostró un rostro algo burlón.

- No es para menos.

Joel mostró una respuesta déspota, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

- No veo pues por que ofrecérmelo.

- Tus habilidades te respaldan, pudiste igualarte a un soldado, incluso superarlo.

Van contestaba serio, pero dentro de él un deseo de que ella aceptara le comenzó a invadir.

- Hasta que pueda comprobar que seré leal a este pueblo aceptare, mientras no.

Los cuatro lideres miraron a la chica sorprendidos con la respuesta, los mas jóvenes solo se repetían que ella había cometido una estupidez al no querer ser parte del grupo, ya que muchos desearían estar en sus zapatos, pero en parte les alegraba, no negaban sentir envidia y celos. Van por lo mientras solo apretaba su puño debajo de la mesa y juntaba sus dientes con fuerza en aquellos labios cerrados.

- Sabia decisión.

Aquel momento de tensión fue cortado por la voz de Kanzen.

- Te pondremos a prueba durante un tiempo. Y en ese transcurso veremos tu lealtad, ya que al parecer, estar enrolada en los Cuervos de acero, no te desarrolló lealtad, estuviste mas a fuerzas.

- Si, los odio por que decidieron mi destino y viendo que hay una oportunidad de poder mandar en ella no regresare mas a ese bando.

- Bien, habiendo discutido eso, en una junta decidiremos quien de los lideres será tu guía.

Muchos hicieron muecas, cosa que Kanzen nota.

- Si me permite maestro Van, me ofrezco a ser su guía.

- Que dices Sario?.

La mirada de la joven se posa en las caras gruñonas de los tres líderes menos en Kanzen.

- Si, no veo por que no.

- La cena ya esta. Gracias al maestro Van hoy comeremos uno de los pescados mas deliciosos que hay en Fanelia.

La cocinera, una señora que siempre mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios se acercaba mientras los sirvientes ponían los platillos en la mesa.

- Disculpen de casualidad sabe si la señorita Marín bajará a cenar?.

- Lo siento su majestad, pero los comerciantes de telas llegaron tarde y pues se le sirvió la cena en su habitación.

- Mas vestidos!.

Van exclamaba con algo de desagrado, pero después cambió esa cara.

- Díganle a los comerciantes que cuando terminen con la princesa vallan a mi despacho.

- Como ordene majestad.

La sirvienta hace una reverencia y se aleja de allí, mientras Sario veía con detenimiento a aquella señora regordeta, mientras resbalaba lentamente su cuchara por su boca.

- Que? no te gusto el pez que pescaste?.

- He!

La chica ve al rey quien le daba una risa burlona mientras veía su plato.

- Pues no lo niego tiene un buen sabor, pero ese lo pescaste tu, el grande lo hice yo.

- Tu!.

Ambos se quedaron viendo.

- Los dos.

Ambos contestaron al unísono y levemente rieron, los lideres se miraron entre si, en cierta forma le parecía que a Van se le salía lo paterno, o que tal vez haya regresado a cuando el tenía 20 lunas.

Después de cenar Van lleva la chica consigo a su despacho.

- A donde vamos?.

- A mi despacho.

- Y que vamos hacer?.

- Tu solo sígueme.

Al llegar 4 comerciantes se encontraban parados y al ver al rey estos se inclinaron.

- Gracias por venir, trataré de no demorarlos.

- Si majestad!.

- La señorita también quiere telas, espero la puedan complacer.

- Claro majestad!.

Todos corrieron a sus baúles donde guardaban su mercancía y comenzaron a sacar las telas mas bellas y finas.

- Esta tela es la mejor, es de Asturias, el color rosado le vendría bien a su rostro.

- Esta es la mejor, es de Bazram.

Ella se sentía algo intimidada por los hombres que la rodeaban, cuando ve una tela blanquecina salir de la caja.

- Esta, quiero esta.

El comerciante quedó sorprendido por la decisión.

- Hemm, pues no dudo que es buena elección, es de algodón blanco, de las tierras rurales del sur, pero lamento decir que solo sirven para los trabajadores del campo, son resistentes y muy calidas.

- Si esta quiero.

- Pero.

- No quiere esta, se vería mucho mejor con ella.

- Si tiene usted razón, pero solo quiero esta, puedo?.

La chica mira a Van y este sorprendido solo asiente.

- Gracias!.

Ella sale de la habitación con la tela, los comerciantes se quedaron asombrados con las telas que le mostraban en sus manos.

- Disculpen, ustedes conocen de alguna modista?.

- Claro majestad, mi madre ha servido a la realeza de Asturias y sobre todo a la vuestra antes de la guerra.

- Bien, ustedes ya vieron a la chica, quiero que me den las mejores telas para ella, según veo, notan el color de piel y de ojos.

- Si majestad.

- A ella le vienen los rosas.

- También los azules.

- Sin mucho estampado.

- Bueno, ya ustedes tienen una idea. Les encargo.

Van arroja dos bolsas llenas de monedas de oro a los comerciantes los cuales solo asintieron.

- Gracias majestad.

- Que buenos tiempos le tenga Escaflowne a usted y a Fanelia.

Los 4 comerciantes se inclinaron agradecidos y salieron con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya entrada la noche Van salía de su despacho y caminaba por los pasillos junto con Kanzen.

- La verdad no se me había ocurrido de que ella fuera parte del grupo de los Samuráis.

- La chica es buena, además, cuando estuve con ella me dio a ver que es buen elemento, la ventaja que tenemos es que al parecer, por las palabras que dijo el otro día junto al consejo es que nunca demostró lealtad.

- En cierta forma ella sabía que no era de aquí.

- Los recuerdos van y vienen, mas por la edad que tenía en aquel entonces.

- Me dijo que los veía mediante sueños.

- Me suena conocido esa parte de las visiones.

Van esbozó una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, no hay que olvidar que ella es una dama, hay que enseñarle modales.

- Si ya lo había notado majestad, Sario tiene los modales de un soldado.

Al llegara la estancia principal se dan cuenta que una habitación cercana se encontraba con luz, Van y Kanzen deciden entrar a ver quien era.

Recostada en una de las esquinas de un asiento de madera, Sario se encontraba dormida, en sus manos un pequeño muñeco gris comenzaba a ser reconstruido por la tela que Van le había comprado. Este se acerca arrodillándose en el piso de madera y aleja el costurero.

- Pasa algo majestad?.

Van acerca su mano y aleja unos mechones de la frente de la joven.

- Se parece mucho a ella, incluso en el color de pelo, solo que mas largo, es como si la viera a ella y que después de varios años regresara.

- Majestad, no estará diciendo que.

- No, no Kanzen, ella es 6 años menor que yo.

- Hay muchos reyes que se casan con chicas mucho menores, teniendo ellos una edad avanzada.

- No Kanzen, a ella la veo como…

Van voltea y mira a su samurai.

- Como una hija. Claro, en ves de tener ese color celeste en sus ojos serian como los míos.

Un silencio largo se prolongó en la habitación que solo un suspiro por parte de Van se escuchó.

- Tu crees Kanzen que si la situación hubiese sido otra ella hubiera sido mi hija?.

- Tal vez, además, el hubiera no existe, ahora enfóquese en este futuro. Ella es la sangre de Hitomi, tal vez pueda hasta rehacer su vida con ella.

Van la miró, pero solo negó con su cabeza.

- No, no Kanzen, la veo como una hija, solo eso.

Este se incorpora del suelo.

- Tal vez tengas razón en eso de que es un pedazo de la vida de Hitomi y estoy dispuesto hacerlo mío, cuidaré de su nieta como debí haberlo hecho antes.

- No se regañe maestro Van. Ninguno se hubiera imaginado que estos generales harían semejante horror.

- Si ella cae en manos de los Cuervos de Acero una vez más.

- Lo se maestro, conozco todo acerca de ese monstruo de maquina, son capases de cambiarle su destino, si es que no lo están haciendo ahora.

- No!

Van golpea la pared de madera con su puño, Sario comenzaba abrir lentamente sus ojos, Van se acerca rápido a ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Shhh.

- Van!.

Este sin decir nada la carga en sus brazos y comienza a llevarla.

- Vuelve a dormir pequeña.

Kanzen mira la escena algo serio, mientras Van avanzaba con la joven en sus brazos.

- Me recuerdas algo.

- He!.

- Alguien, ya me había cargado así.

- Seguramente tu padre.

La chica ríe.

- Si, tienes razón.

Una de las doncellas se sorprende de que Van llevaba entre sus brazos a la chica, quien después de enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Van volvió a quedarse dormida, la doncella se apresura para llegar al cuarto de la chica y descubre las cobijas, después de hacerlo ella se sale del cuarto y sierra la puerta.

Van la deposita en la cama y la cubre con las frazadas, la chica se acomoda de lado, dejando sus largos cabellos esparcidos en la almohada. Van se sienta y le acaricia la frente rozando levemente su mejilla, pero después se detuvo y salió del cuarto.

- Solo, es un amor paterno, solo eso, por eso la cuido tanto, no es amor, estoy seguro, no es amor.

Diciéndose para si, emprende el camino a su alcoba, para poder descansar.

Continuara…..

Agradezco a:

Ishi. Que bueno que te gusta el fic, aun que no sea un Van + Hitomi ya que quise darle un nuevo giro a este fan fiction. Nos vemos el prox capitulo.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	5. El filo de la lealtad

El filo de la lealtad.

La madrugada en Fanelia había sido muy acalorado y ardiente para un dragón y una chica de lejanas tierras, Van se había escurrido a la habitación de su supuesta prometida, algo le ardía dentro de él, como si alguien le hubiese prendido mas fuego a ese ser de sangre caliente, Marín no objetó nada y decidió recibirlo, entre cada movimiento Van llegaba al éxtasis rápidamente y su pareja enloquecía con sus movimientos, su rostro se apartó y notó que el rostro de ella había cambiado, sus cabellos negros cambiaron a unos mas rubios y los ojos marrones a ese mar profundo y azul.

Al día siguiente Van se encontraba puntual en su despacho, sus ojos se mostraban algo molesto, como algunos días pasaban Van se encontraba sumamente tenso y quería mandar al diablo si era preciso a todo el mundo.

- Buenos días majestad.

Uno de los consejeros, por desgracia el mas molesto y pesado había entrado, con el humor que Van cargaba esa mañana era seguro que terminaría por poner su puño en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa señor Hirosue?.

Este observa el mal humor de su rey por la forma tan directa de hablar.

- Debo recordarle que dentro de poco tendremos la dicha de ver a su suegro, el rey de…

- Si lo sé, será la próxima luna.

Van interrumpe al consejero abruptamente, levantándose de su asiento.

- Perdone majestad pero es mi deber recordarle.

- Recordarme que, que tengo que cumplir con esa prostituta!.

- Majestad!

Este mira a todos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiese escuchado.

- Es la verdad. Cree el rey de Egzardia que no se que su hija ya se a acostado con varios de la corte? y que viene aquí a que responda ante el nombre de su hija?.

- Pero majestad no me negará que se a escurrido a su habitación.

- No lo niego, pero si ella se presentó ante mí como una concubina, ese trato he de darle.

Este no tubo mas que bajar la cabeza, conocía la fama de esta princesa y sobre todo de aquella noche.

- Majestad ya tenemos una guerra encima, otra con el reino de Egzardia solo pronostica la tragedia en Fanelia.

- Yo no lo creo así. Si tanto temes decir que no la acepto como reina, no te preocupes yo daré la cara ante el rey.

- Y si en ese tiempo ha quedado preñada.

- No, lo esta, he tenido precauciones, además si en dado caso eso se presentara, responderé al ver mi sangre en el hijo que ella engendre. Sangre que ella se avergonzaría tener.

Sin decir mas Van sale de allí azotando la puerta corrediza con fuerzas, tenía que salir, estar dentro le sofocaba y se alejó fuera del palacio.

- Bien tu entrenamiento ha terminado Sario, para finalizar correrás 10 vueltas alrededor del castillo del samurai.

- No me pudieron poner una edificación mas pequeña?.

- Corre tu tiempo.

Sario comienza a correr dando las dos primeras vueltas con rapidez, en la tercera vuelta comprendió la textura bajo sus pies y comenzó a adiestrar su cuerpo para las siguientes, en la cuarta su respiración se equilibró y ya casi en la penúltima vuelta decide dar el resto de su energía para completar la vuelta con mayor velocidad, pero no contó que Van saldría hecho una fiera por uno de los pasillos que salían del palacio y se unían en el castillo del samurai, esta al no poder detenerse se barre haciendo una leve nube de polvo. Van se enfurece y aprieta su puño con fuerzas.

- Rayos! fíjate por donde vas!.

Van enfoca su vista en la figura que la veía tendida en el piso, pareció por un momento imaginarse a Hitomi, recordando la primera vez que chocó con ella en el entrenamiento de atletismo.

- Lo siento, no sabía que…

La chica solo calla comenzando a incorporarse al ver la cara de sorpresa de Van, este dejando sus recuerdos a un lado cambia su semblante y ayuda a levantar a la chica del piso.

- Perdona, soy un tonto pensé que eras un soldado.

- Soy un soldado.

Van capta que Sario decía la verdad y solo mueve la cabeza.

- Sario!

La voz de Kanzen se escuchaba a lo lejos, por su forma enérgica sabía que iría a reprenderla.

- Si.

- Por la falta que hiciste darás trece vueltas mas.

Sario solo rascó su cabeza.

- Ya que!.

Exclamó con desagrado y comenzó su labor.

- Perdone su imprudencia majestad.

- No digas eso Kanzen, fue culpa mía.

- Majestad!.

Ambos veían como la chica seguía corriendo y ya estaba por la doceava vuelta.

- Es sorprendente su resistencia al correr.

- Herencia de familia.

- Perdón!.

Van dejaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Sario regresaba y se detuvo unos cuantos metros delante de ellos comenzando a jadear, mientras Van notaba el sudor en su cuerpo que resbalaban de sus brazos descubiertos.

- Bien hecho, seguiremos mañana.

- Esta bien maestro Kanzen.

Este se retira y Sario lo veía detenidamente alejarse, dispuesta hacer lo mismo.

- Al parecer tú tienes la herencia de tu abuela.

- Mi abuela!. Herencia!.

- Jajaja que tonto soy. No la conociste bien.

La chica baja la cabeza.

- Lo siento soy algo directo.

Van sonaba apenado y después de un corto silencio debido a la duda vuelve hablarle.

- El almuerzo esta a punto de ser servido, si quieres date una ducha y te veo allá, acostumbro hacerlo en uno de los balcones cuando esta soleado. Así te podré contar sobre ella.

- Enserio!.

- Si.

- No demorare entonces.

Sario sale corriendo hacia el interior del palacio, Van solo sonreía. Durante su carrera se topa con el sequito de la princesa Marín, quien al verla sudorosa hace una mueca y abría su abanico mientras aceleraba el paso. Aquel pesado y lujoso kimono azul arrastraba en los pisos de madera y esta al ver a Van acercarse a las escaleras del palacio se detiene en el primer nivel, como rehusándose a bajar aquellas escalinatas.

- Buenos días majestad. Como amaneció.

- Bien gracias.

- Las damas de la corte vienen el día de hoy a tomar el desayuno al palacio, espero contar con su presencia para que les muestre sus respetos.

Nuevamente el mal humor de Van llegó, el rostro frío de la princesa hacían que la mayoría de veces cambiara su carácter, aparte que odiaba que le dieran ordenes y le recordaran sus óbligaciones.

- Allí estaré.

Un tono muy frío por parte de Van le daba a la princesa, quien siguió su camino como si nada.

- Maldita, que importa este tonto solo es tu bufón.

Van cruza rápido el palacio, su humor iba de mal a peor. Después de hacer tiempo se dirige al balcón donde varios sirvientes preparaban la mesa, sinceramente se le había olvidado el compromiso que había hecho con Sario a causa de su molestia, al terminar los sirvientes de servir una taza de café y dejar una bandeja con frutas en medio de la adornada mesa se retiran.

Van toma asiento mientras su mente se ocupaba de hacer crecer la cólera recordándole los hechos pasados con sus consejeros y sobre todo con la princesa. Sus ojos brillaron de furia y levanta la mesa haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo, rompiendo una de las patas, la taza de café hirviendo cae al suelo de madera derramando su contenido, las frutas cayeron escaleras abajo, las cuales se encontraban aun lado de esta.

- Malditos que mas quieren, solo ven mis errores, creen que olvido todo, creen que soy un desobligado! Y aún así me dijeran halagos necesito algo mas. Pero que, que es?.

Van apretaba el barandal de madera con fuerza al igual que sus ojos.

- Valla hay servicio a domicilio.

Van voltea y ve a Sario con una manzana en su mano y esta mostraba una sonrisa. Este mira el desastre y apenado mira a otro lugar.

- Creo que será mejor posponer el almuerzo.

Van sonaba algo serio, mas apenado, Sario se acerca a la otra mesa donde se encontraba un pequeño buffet donde le tenían el desayuno al rey.

- Valla! Todo eso comes!.

- He!. No!.

Sin decir nada Sario toma varios alimentos y los acomoda en un cesto que habían dejado con variada fruta.

- ¿Qué haces?.

- Vamos almorzar no?.

Van miro de nuevo a su lado notando el desastre.

- Creo que por hoy no.

Sario izo una mueca y tomó el mantel de la mesa y comenzó alejarse.

- Yo no dije que sería aquí.

- Como!.

- Ven.

Van sigue a la chica y pronto estos se adentran a los bosques aledaños donde se quedaron en un claro, Van ayudó a extender el mantel, Sario puso los alimentos y sin querer ya estaban teniendo un picnic.

- Como lo haces?.

- Hacer que?.

- No se si la suerte esta de tu lado pero siempre te acomodas a la situación, eres espontánea.

- Tal vez por que no quiero perder la oportunidad.

- Perder?.

- Mira no quise perder la oportunidad de tener una cita con un rey bastante apuesto y podérmelo robar de su palacio y traerlo aquí para que este solito y nada mas para mi.

Sario puso unos ojos coquetos a lo que Van se puso algo colorado que disimuló riendo y volteando al lado opuesto.

- Ya fuera de broma.

- Bueno, tal vez es por que siempre e estado en la incógnita de mi pasado, antes este hecho no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, total me encontraba en el infierno al fin y al cabo.

Van no evita sentir lastima.

- Pero existen personas que conocen mi pasado y sinceramente quiero saber, tal ves me vea muy aprovechada, pero quiero mejorar su situación, para no presionarlos con mis preguntas.

- Entonces, notaste mi mal humor.

- Si, desde el entrenamiento, aunque no se que te hagan para que suba tan rápido, o que bueno eres para disimular tu molestia con migo.

Van quedó callado, no quería contestar eso, Sario se levanta y se coloca frente a Van sentándose en el césped dejando esparcir su vestido blanquecino, sus manos sostienen las de él, Van siente esa calidez y mira el rostro sonriente de ella.

- No, no es el momento ni soy la persona indicada para que me digas eso. Pero, anda dime, que sabes de mi familia?.

Esta aleja sus manos de las de él, cosa que el joven rey hubiera deseado que no hiciera.

- Hitomi, tu abuela, fue una chica especial, se puede decir que es tu vivo retrato, a diferencia de tus ojos ylo largode pelo, hoy que te vi corriendo pareció haberla visto de nuevo, me recordaste la primer vez que la conocí.

- Enserio!.

- Si.

Mientras en el palacio varios sirvientes se encontraban con rostros preocupados, en medio de un alboroto y una mesa rota con una bajilla despedazada Kanzen miraba con seriedad.

- Dicen que escucharon un gran ruido y a la señorita Sario apenas subir por las escaleras?.

- Disculpe señor Kanzen por avisarle tarde pero demoré mucho en encontrarlo, además que notamos a su majestad molesto, no nos atrevimos a subir, mejor enviamos por usted.

- Envíen a varios soldados en busca de su majestad y que se reporten cual sea la situación.

- Como diga.

Mientras en aquel claro Van y Sario se encontraban haciendo una pequeña caminata dejando las cosas y la capa de Van en la improvisada mesa.

- Jjajaja. No te creo, jajjajaja.

- Enserio, tu abuela me dio dos bofetadas y valla que tenía fuerzas.

- Jjajajajajajaja.

- Oye respira.

- No es que en verdad es gracioso.

- Por que?.

- Aquí en Gaea te temen y muy pocos llegan acercarse a ti, pero nadie te ha dañado.

- No te creas, hubo un guerrero que se acercó a mi y me hirió.

Sario le vio maliciosamente.

- Ya sabes quien es verdad?.

- Si, pues te enfrentaste a la mejor.

Sario sonaba sarcástica y frotaba sus uñas en su pecho en forma burlona.

- Nunca me atrevería hacerle nada a una mujer, por eso te di ventaja.

- Entonces ya sabías que era mujer!.

- Em…

Sario vuelve a reír.

- Por cierto has tenido sueños últimamente?.

- Si. Pareciera que mi abuela me guía, solo, me muestran a un ser alado.

- Un ser alado?.

- Mi abuela le decía ángel, Van! tal ves ella me dio el muñeco que tengo, por eso la forma, me decía que siempre habría un ángel protegiéndome.

Aquel muñeco pequeño de trapo la chica lo sacaba de una de sus mangas y comenzaba a verlo alegremente y con detenimiento, Van sintió algo estremecerse dentro de él.

- Hitomi dentro de las circunstancias que vivió con la guerra contra Zaibach hizo buenos amigos, Allen y Millerna de Asturias.

- La futura reina de Asturias fue su amiga!.

- Si, al principio no se llevaban, al igual que con Merle pero comenzaron a llevarse bien.

- Merle!.

- Si mi compañera, la joven gatita que viste la vez que nos entrevistamos.

- No, se me olvido por completo.

- Que?.

- Prometí no salir mas contigo para que me dijera de mi abuela.

Sario comenzaba a caminar aprisa pero Van la detiene de su mano.

- Ella sabe menos, yo la conocí un poco mas. Quédate con migo.

Van no se dio cuenta pero sonó suplicante, no hubo reclamos, pasaron completamente desapercibidos. Sario solo asiente y ambos comienzan a caminar adentrándose mas al bosque.

- Que hacemos ahora señor Kanzen?.

- Su majestad se encuentra bien, llévense eso al palacio, y pongan una escolta custodiando este lugar, nadie puede pasar, ni siquiera la princesa Marín y ustedes, ni se les ocurra ir donde se encuentra el rey.

- Se dirigen a las tumbas reales, de por si en ese lugar no tenemos acceso.

- Que bueno que lo recuerdas.

Kanzen da media vuelta y se aleja.

- Cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrarme.

- Si señor Kanzen.

Mientras Van y Sario seguían charlando mientras caminaban.

- Daniel era mi mejor amigo, de hecho pareciéramos tener mucho en común, ambos sin querer fuimos arrebatados de nuestras tierras y obligados a entrenar alado de los Cuervos de Acero. Tal vez por eso nos protegíamos tanto.

- De donde era él.

- De aquí, de Fanelia. Su familia fue alcanzada por la guerra en las lejanías, él siempre quiso regresar a su tierra y mira, se cumplió. Van yo…..

Esta tropieza con algo e intenta no caer, Van la ayuda, pero esta se sorprende al ver el cráneo de alguien encajado entre la tierra. Sorprendida retrocede, llevándose a Van consigo tras su espalda empujándolo a un árbol y ella quedó cadera con cadera junto con Van.

- Tranquila todo esta bien.

Sario cae en la realidad al sentir que aplastaba al rey con sus caderas y esta se separa rápidamente.

- Perdón!.

Ella se inclina como asiendo una reverencia, Van solo sonríe.

- Descuida, pero, pensé que tu ya estabas acostumbrada?.

- Bueno es que si lo estoy, pero me asombra encontrar uno aquí.

- Lo mismo dije cuando lo maté.

Sario traga saliva y disimulada sigue adelante.

- Gracias amigo.

Van se dirigía sarcástico a aquel resto y sigue su camino junto con Sario.

Estos después llegan donde los familiares de Van descansaban en su lecho eterno cubierto de mármol, Van se encontraba de pie, mientras que Sario se encontraba sentada en la hierba.

- Al parecer estamos iguales.

- No lo se Sario, tal vez tus padres aún viven.

La chica pone sus piernas cerca de su pecho y las rodea con sus brazos.

- Siento que así es.

- Lo soñaste?.

- Jjajajajjaja, que conmovedora reunión.

Una voz aguda se escucha por los alrededores, Van toma una postura defensiva y Sario se levanta mirando a todos lados.

- Ahora si Van Fanel. Es tu fin.

Saliendo detrás de Van el nuevo intruso arremete contra de él tratando de enterrar una daga en su espalda, Van siente su presencia y logra desviar el filo pero este llega a enterrarse en su hombro derecho haciéndole soltar su espada, cayendo de bruces al suelo mira furioso a aquel hombre quien reía burlón, mientras a sus espaldas Sario se encontraba mirando sorprendida la escena.

- Valla maldita mosca muerta, hasta donde has llegado con el rey?.

Este mira hacia Sario, quien lucía inexpresiva.

- Con que ese es el rostro detrás de esa máscara?.

Sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse en los cabellos de la joven.

- Eres hermosa. Dime, ya te escurriste a la cama del Dragón?.

Este ríe burlón.

- Si es así puedo superarlo fácilmente.

Van aprieta sus dientes e intenta incorporarse.

- Anda, mátalo. Que ese vestido blanco sea cubierto por su sangre, así podrás llegar triunfante al clan.

Su risa era como miles de agujas atravesándose entre los oídos de la joven, parecieran que esta risa llamaba a la lluvia que comenzaba a caer copiosas sobre ellos. Sario mira a Van y comienza a caminar, Van nota que ese rostro dulce había cambiado y mostraba un rostro frío, como el que tenía cuando ella le atacó por primera vez, la máscara plateada podía verse reflejada en su rostro. Esta toma la espada de Van y apunta amenazadora al cuello de este. Van no evitó mirarla con odio.

- Traidora!.

Van sonó cual si fuera el estruendo de un rayo, su voz grave y molesta lo hacían notar a la joven quien decidida alza la espada y arremete una gran estocada velozmente, un grito de dolor se escuchó y miles de pájaros salieron disparados, volando hacia otro lado.

Enterrado en un árbol la joven encajaba aquella filosa arma en el hombre que antes fue parte de su clan, su hombro estaba prensado entre el árbol y el plateado filo de la espada.

- Maldita perra!.

Sario da un salto hacia atrás y sostiene la espada al frente liberando a aquel hombre.

- Eres una prostituta asquerosa, me atacaste cobardemente.

- Es lo mismo que hiciste tu.

Este se sorprende pero cambia ese semblante comenzándose a burlar.

- Bien, la chica quiere jugar.

Este saca de su espalda un látigo hecho de acero y comienza azotarlo con su mano izquierda en el suelo.

- QUE EMPIESE EL JUEGO!.

Fuertes latigazos llegaron a la chica, quien solo serraba sus ojos y no pronunciaba ni un solo quejido. Sosteniendo la espada con fuerzas arremete contra él, esquivando algunos latigazos o empujándolos a veces con la espada dejando ver varios destellos, Van se apoyaba en una de las tumbas y sacándose la daga intenta levantarse.

Después de varios latigazos y aquel vestido ya teñido de carmín y aquella lluvia empapándola deja escapar un agudo grito, eso hace que Van tome fuerzas y con su cuerpo empuje aquel bandido que cae mas abajo, Sario salta, aquel hombre se incorpora nuevamente y comienza a sacudir su látigo nuevamente, esta vez Sario aleja fácilmente los ataques de su cuerpo, pareciera que sabía donde atacaría, siendo que conocía perfectamente de él que siempre cambiaba las secuencias con su arma, así llega muy cerca de él y mutilándole la mano le entierra la espada en su pecho haciendo que este cayera muerto al suelo.

Agitada la chica veía aquel cuerpo inerte en el piso, Van se acerca a donde ella se encontraba llegando por detrás, siendo recibido con la punta de su propia espada, la cual apuntaba a su cuello, sus ojos celestes parecían ser opacados por las lágrimas y por el odio que sentía, así Van retrocedió quedando entre la pared e increíblemente entre el filo de su propia espada.

- Mi abuela lloraba por ti, miraba a la luna buscándote y nunca llegaste.

Van sintió un gran remordimiento y bajó la cabeza. La mano de ella temblaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la espada. Van aleja el filo y se acerca al mango, colocándolo hacía abajo.

- Pero no puedo, ella te amó, no puedo hacerle esto a ella.

- Shhh.

Van deja caer su espada y abraza a Sario con fuerzas.

- Perdóname pequeña, perdóname por ser tan cobarde.

Dándole un beso en su cabeza ambos quedan entrelazados disimulando sus lágrimas con la lluvia. La luz del sol volvió a salir, Sario se rasgaba gran parte de su vestido quedando este arriba de sus rodillas, cubriendo con la parte algo limpia la herida de Van, para detener al menos un poco la hemorragia que tenía.

- Tú también estas herida.

Esa fue la palabra que rompió el silencio, después de haber quedado mucho rato sin decir palabra.

- Estaré bien, son mínimas a comparación de la tuya.

Sario comienza incorporar a Van y este se apoya en ella, quien lo sostenía de su cintura, al llegar al punto donde los guardias custodiaban se aterran al ver la condición del rey y la alarma no se hizo esperar, Kanzen fue llamado de inmediato y Van fue atendido con rapidez, Sario se encontraba fuera del cuarto esperando noticias, en la misma condición, herida por los látigos de su difunto oponente.


	6. Honor y sangre

Honor y sangre.

Mitsuru llegó junto a los demás líderes y al ver a la joven en el pasillo en pésimas condiciones se acerca a ella, jalándola bruscamente y llevándola a otro lugar lejos de la habitación del rey.

- Maldita idiota, por tu culpa él rey casi muere.

- Pero yo..

- Calla! No quiero oírte. GUARDIAS!

- Si señor.

- Llévensela a las prisiones del castillo y que no salga si no es por una orden mía.

- Si señor.

Sin decir nada Sario solo baja la cabeza y es llevada a una de las prisiones del castillo donde pasaría una fría noche.

- Es grave la herida, deberá guardar reposo y tener el brazo inmovilizado por un tiempo.

El médico de Van dejaba recomendaciones a Kanzen, quien se quedó con su rey hasta que terminaran de curarlo, el cual se encontraba bajo el efecto de una droga que lo hacia dormitar.

- Kanzen.

- Será mejor que ahorre fuerzas maestro Van.

- Ella. Ella también esta herida.

Con un gran quejido Van es inmovilizado por uno de los sirvientes, dejando así al médico aplicar un sedante mas fuerte.

En la prisión Sario se encontraba en una cama hecha de piedra, acurrucada junto a sus rodillas miraba el cielo nocturno a través de esa rendija abarrotada.

El día llegó y Van se encontraba aún bajo el efecto de aquella droga, Merle se encontraba a su lado y sus manos entrelazadas con fuerzas, suplicaba a su dios que fuera generoso con su amo y no se lo llevara.

- Lo siento señor Kanzen ella no puede salir a menos que sea con la orden del señor Mitsuru.

Kanzen ve hacia la celda de la chica, notando como esta se encontraba con sus piernas cerca de su pecho y su mirada perdida en la nada.

- Iré a hablar con él.

Este se retira y se va hacia donde Mitsuru acostumbraba a estar.

- Te digo, esa chica es un peligro.

- Aún no comprobamos que fuera ella.

- Ja, vio que no pudo salir del otro lado y no le quedó mas remedio que hacerse pasar por alma samaritana y ayudar al rey.

Mitsuru comenzaba a beber de su copa de vino cuando interviene Hirosue, el consejero de Van.

- Esa chica debe de recibir un castigo, uno que le escarmiente para que no se acerque al maestro Van, ni le dirija ni siquiera la mirada.

- Mejor que se largue!.

- Ustedes son unos ciegos!.

Kanzen hablaba con furia y ambos hombres lo observaron.

- Pues seguiré siendo un ciego, soy un líder Samurai y mi deber es proteger a mi rey a como de lugar.

Mitsuru mostró su peculiar furia levantando la voz y estrellando la copa de vino bruscamente en el piso.

- Hagan con esa mujer lo que quieran siempre y cuando este alejada del maestro Van.

Este se aleja dejando a Kanzen con su mal humor y una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Hirosue.

El medio día pronosticaba ser igual de lluvioso que el día anterior si es que peor, Sario fue sacada de la prisión y en esas mismas condiciones fue obligada por Kanzen a realizar los mas pesados entrenamientos sin poder reclamar nada.

Mientras Van por fin había recuperado la conciencia y este levemente recostado miraba a Merle quien lucía bastante preocupada.

- Amo Van ayer me dio un gran susto.

- No debiste preocuparte.

- Y todo por culpa de esa tonta.

- No la culpes a ella.

- Ella lo ataco!.

- Que!.

Van se sorprende de lo que su amiga decía, este ya no pudo decir mas por que en ese momento los sirvientes traían su comida.

- Maestro Van, no se esfuerce debe descansar, ahora lo mas importante es que se alimente bien.

Merle tomaba la bandeja y la ponía en una mesilla de noche y ayudó a Van a comer.

Los duros entrenamientos habían terminado y ya eran las cinco de la tarde, el día iba de mal a peor ya que no había dejado de llover y la chica se encontraba bastante mojada y sucia.

- Tu entrenamiento termino. Ahora en castigo a la acción de ayer, llevaras estas dos pesas atadas a tus muñecas, estas representan la disciplina y el honor, estas siempre deben estar en equilibrio, así que estiraras tus brazos completamente, no las bajaras hasta que yo te indique.

Sin decir nada mas Kanzen se retira, Sario solo miraba hacía el frente molesta.

- Maestro Van no debería estar de pie aún necesita recuperarse.

Van caminaba a través de los pasillos con un vendaje cubriendo su brazo, dándole así un apoyo.

- Déjame de tratar como un niño Merle.

- Me preocupa amo es todo.

- Maestro Van!.

- Kanzen!.

- No debería estar de pie.

- Donde esta?.

- Sario!.

Van ponía un semblante molesto dando así una afirmación, Kanzen solo se limita a ver hacia la ventana, Van hace lo mismo y nota una figura parada en medio de la lluvia con dos objetos pesados en sus muñecas.

- Malditos!.

- Amo Van!.

Este sale corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, Kanzen solo miraba la escena, Merle le sigue preocupada. Van llega hacia ella comenzándose a mojar y rápidamente toma una de las pesas que tenían sus muñecas.

- Sario que…

El rostro bajo de la chica mira al rey, Van solo se molesta mas.

- Pagará muy caro el que haya hecho esto.

- No Van, es parte de mi entrenamiento.

- He!.

La chica mira a Van mostrando una sonrisa.

- Quiero que mi abuela se sienta orgullosa de mi, se que podré pasar estas pruebas y convertirme en un líder samurai. Que crees que ella hubiera dicho si me viera siendo uno de tus líderes?.

Su sonrisa no había disminuido, Van supo que si la quitaba, era seguro que dañara su honor y sin decir nada deja el pesado objeto donde estaba. Caminando nota que a un lado de ella el muñeco que cuidaba con recelo había caído de su manga ya rota, tomándolo en sus manos se lo lleva consigo. Entrando al palacio ven que lo esperaba Merle y aun lado de ella Kanzen, pasando de largo a los dos se dirige a su habitación, Merle se va con él para ayudarlo a cambiarlo de ropas. Kanzen quedó con su vista puesta en ella, perdiendo atención de su rey.

- Has pasado la prueba, vete a descansar.

El manto oscuro de la noche a había cubierto el firmamento y la lluvia había calmado, dejando ver un cielo estrellado con leves nubarrones cubriéndolo. Kanzen comenzaba a retirarse, mientras Sario frotaba sus brazos.

- Estoy satisfecho con lo que has hecho, demuestras tener coraje.

Sario voltea a verlo.

- No te escondiste tras la ayuda del rey y seguiste adelante, eso habla bien de ti.

Kanzen se retira, Sario miraba confundida, pero sentía algo de alivio.

Solo dormir, eso era lo que quería, echarse en la cama y dormir, entrando al pasillo principal y para mala suerte suya la princesa Marín se disponía ir al comedor y se topa con ella mostrando una mirada llena de asco y odio hacia la chica.

- Tu! Como te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que has hecho. Por tu culpa el rey por poco y muere.

- Se equivoca yo….

La princesa usa su abanico dándole con este una bofetada.

- No te refieras así con migo, somos de clases distintas, deberías morir por tu imprudencia y descaro.

Los ojos de la princesa mostraban gran frialdad e ira.

- Lárgate, además no puedes estar así en el palacio con semejantes fachas, dios que asco.

Esta mira hacia otro lado y despliega su abanico comenzándolo a sacudir ligeramente.

- Sáquenla del palacio, aquí no puede entrar.

La princesa sigue de largo y los sirvientes se disponían a seguir sus órdenes tomando del brazo a la chica.

- No se preocupen puedo hacerlo sola.

La chica se zafa sin rudeza y se aleja, los sirvientes se asombran sintiendo en cierta forma lastima por ella.

Cubriendo sus brazos la joven quiso cubrirse el frío que comenzaba a congelarla, llegando a los corrales mira un montón de paja y sin pensarlo mas se hecha allí, quedando profundamente dormida.

- Querido deberías descansar, si quieres mandare a los sirvientes a que te lleven la cena.

- No es necesario princesa estoy bien.

Van sonaba serio y casi sin fuerzas.

- Maestro Van, el día de mañana se hara la junta anual de inversionistas, no valla a faltar.

Nuevamente las ordenes y ese tono que pareciera mostrarle su forma desobligada hacia con su reino.

- Cierto se me olvidaba las damas se sienten ofendidas por que no fuiste a saludarlas, claro esto se compensa con lo que pasó hoy, no se te olvide hacerlo para pasado mañana que es cuando regresan.

La princesa hablaba con ese tono tan singular y chillón que a Van comenzaba a molestarle.

- Me disculpan iré a descansar.

Van con un ánimo bajo sale del lugar, mientras las miradas serias de los presentes lo observaban, llegando a su cuarto se encierra en el y deja salir un pesado suspiro, caminando hacia la ventana se recarga en el marco de esta con su brazo sano, mirando en la esquina aquel muñeco sucio ya seco.

- Donde estas?.

Metiéndose en su cama este deja las ventanas abiertas y aquel muñeco cerca de su pecho.

Entrada la madrugada Sario siente como la toman con fuerzas de los brazos y la levantan bruscamente.

- Buenos días, por fin te encontramos, sabe soy uno de los consejeros mas leales al maestro Van y como tengo la aprobación de uno de los lideres Samuráis mi deber es aplicarle un merecido castigo por su estupida imprudencia. Voltéenla!.

Los guardias que la sostenían obedecen estirando sus manos con mas fuerza y pegándola en la pared, Hirosue saca un látigo de cuero y comienza a pegarle brutalmente la espalda, ella solo apretaba sus dientes con fuerzas al mismo tiempo que lo asía con sus ojos.

- Esto te enseñará a no estar cerca del maestro Van.

Con mas rabia este daba certeros latigazos hacia la espalda de la chica rasgándole el vestido, cuando este terminó los soldados la dejaron caer al suelo.

- Con eso aprenderá.

Los tres salen de allí dejando a la chica adolorida. Nuevamente los labores en el castillo se reanudaban con la salida del sol, Van estuvo la mayor parte del día ocupado en la junta que poca importancia le daba, al terminar este se dirige al área de entrenamiento encontrándose con Kanzen.

- Kanzen!.

- Pasa algo majestad!.

- Dime donde esta Sario!.

- No lo se majestad, esta mañana no se presentó al entrenamiento.

- No se presentó!.

- Fui a buscarla a su habitación, las doncellas me dijeron que no durmió allí.

- No durmió en su cuarto!.

- Me temo majestad que ella se fugo.

- No, no lo creo, ella cree mucho en el honor, no desertaría tan fácilmente.

- Pues yo pienso lo contrario.

Kanzen comienza alejarse dejando a su rey.

- Como puedes decir eso?.

- Olvídese de ella maestro es lo mejor.

Van aprieta sus dientes y le grita a uno de los soldados.

- Que preparen mi caballo salgo ahora mismo.

Kanzen voltea y sigue a su rey hacia los corrales.

- Maestro no puede montar.

- He luchado y montado a la vez, no se me hará difícil hacerlo.

- Entonces lo acompañare.

Estos llegan a los establos con una discusión que al parecer no acabaría, los dos soldados que habían escuchado las ordenes de Van comienzan a tomar las monturas de los caballos, cuando uno de ellos nota un pequeño charco de sangre salir de uno de los corrales vacíos.

- Majestad!.

- Que sucede!.

Kanzen se adelanta y corre hasta donde el soldado se encontraba viendo al interior del corral.

- Por dios!.

Van se asusta y se acerca mas, este queda petrificado al ver como Kanzen sacaba a Sario en brazos con las ropas destrozadas y mucha sangre en su espalda.

- Sario!.

- Vallan por el médico.

Kanzen colocaba a la joven en el piso tratando de reanimarla, Van se inclina tomando ligeramente su garganta.

- Esta viva, pero débil.

- La llevaré a su recamara.

- No, a la mía allí estar acomoda.

- Majestad!.

- Kanzen por primera vez no me cuestiones!.

- Como diga majestad.

Kanzen se quita su larga y pesada capa gris y cubre a la joven con ella para llevarla a donde la atenderían.

Al llegar a su cuarto Van destiende su cama, donde Kanzen recuesta a la chica, una doncella entraba junto con ellos, Van sacó de sus pertenencias una camisa larga y cómoda, dejándola en la cama. El médico llegaba a prisa pensando que Van había recaído y viendo las circunstancias se decide a atender a la joven.

Van estaba de peor humor y Kanzen decide llevarlo a otro lugar, sentándose en una silla a un lado de una mesa de centro de madera Van analizaba la situación, Kanzen le ofrece una copa de vino y enseguida Mitsuru entraba al lugar.

- Pero que rayos esta pasando.

- Eso es lo que quisiera yo saber!.

Van se levanta bruscamente y se dirige a sus dos guardias, Hirosue no tarda en llegar e interrumpe la discusión.

- Majestad el médico quiere verle.

Mirando con molestia a sus dos líderes Van se aleja a paso veloz, mientras Hirosue se sentaba en el lugar desocupado por su majestad, tomándose la bebida que había dejado, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es increíble como esta chica pone de cabeza al reino entero, debe largarse.

- Cuida tus palabras Mitsuru, mas delante del rey.

- El rey sabe que lo respeto, pero esa chica debe largarse.

Hirosue asiente con la cabeza apoyando al consejero.

- Ustedes no saben en lo que se están metiendo.

- No Kanzen, en que nos podríamos meter, solo defendemos a nuestro rey.

Hirosue levanta la copa triunfante con un gesto que igualmente apoyaba a Mitsuru, este y Kanzen lo ven, cosa que hace enfurecer a este último.

- Que rayos tienen en su loca mente, piensen de una vez por todas, no se dan cuenta!.

Kanzen levanta su tono de voz, mostrando así su cólera.

- Darnos cuenta de que Kanzen! Dilo ya y déjate de rodeos!.

- El maestro Van ama a esa chica.

Mitsuru se queda con la boca abierta mientras que Hirosue deja caer su copa de vino. Sin decir mas Kanzen se aleja de allí y jalando la puerta corrediza dispuesto a salir.

- Quien haya hecho esta salvajada, mas vale que se encuentre confesado, que ha despertado la ira del Dragón con su osadía.

Hirosue palideció, mientras que Kanzen los veía por entre su hombro y así se aleja.

Un silencio sepulcral se escuchaba en el interior del palacio y un joven rey miraba a una mujer menor que él, tendida sobre su cama. Esa noche le pareció la mas larga de todas, su mente no le dejaba descansar y las cosas empeoraban a cada rato, Marín se había enterado del incidente y armó tremendo escándalo por que Van había dejado a esta chica en su cuarto, Van no había salido a enfrentarla, era lo mejor, pero dejó a esta chica molesta y levantando maldiciones y amenazas sobre Fanelia. – Pobre loca. Musitaba Van. Las cosas no pararon allí, el médico notó que varias de sus heridas las cuales se originaron en su combate por salvarle la vida se habían infectado provocándole un infierno en su cuerpo, teniendo altas temperaturas que contrabajos lograron bajar zambulléndola en agua fría, y aún así ella no reaccionaba, las últimas heridas demostraron un enfrentamiento resiente, donde el médico temía que ella hubiese sido ultrajada, aquella sola idea hizo que Van casi se desplomara pero a como pudo aparentó fuerza, pese a los ruegos del médico para que saliera y esta fuese revisada y comprobar tal hecho Van se negó. Sentado a su lado y mirando su rostro dormido dos doncellas ponían diversas sabanas sobre sus piernas levemente alzadas para que el médico la pudiese oscultar. No evitaba sentir vergüenza, ya que continuamente las doncellas miraban al rey.

- La chica estará bien, ella es virgen todavía.

Mi alma descansó y un suspiro en silencio di. Pero aún no apartaba de mi mente que esto fue un ataque por parte de alguien de aquí y mis sospechas se fueron al grupo de líderes.

Levantándose de su asiento se dirige a la ventana donde mira la soledad de su palacio.

Ayer cuando regresé a mi cuarto con los ánimos por los suelos te imaginé entrar por mi ventana y me alegrabas con esa sonrisa, con esa espontaneidad que tienes. Incluso me sacabas de esta jaula dorada y me llevabas a conocer paisajes iluminados por la luna, tu a mi lado, sentí estarlo viviendo y que en un momento mis problemas desaparecían, las palabras sobraban y yo intentaría darte un beso. No se si sea uno como el que dulcemente te daría un padre o uno con tanto amor y pasión que te daría un amante.

- Por eso ayer dejé mi ventana abierta.

Continuara…..


	7. Un despertar distinto

Un despertar distinto.

Van se encontraba dando una caminata por los alrededores, la noche anterior no pudo dormir, y este día no quería ver a nadie, Sario no había despertado y sus ansias de que sus ojos se abrieran le hicieron desesperar, así que prefirió salir y despejarse, unas ropas ligeras y su brazo apoyado en esa pañoleta era lo único que tenía, por alguna razón, dejó la espada en el castillo, no sabía si era seguridad en si mismo o es que deseaba la muerte.

Dentro de una amplia habitación las ventanas de madera se encontraban cerradas dejando la habitación oscura, sus ojos se abrieron y esta se incorporaba en la cama, sentía raro, la textura dura del piso ahora era blanda, al abrir sus ojos rápidamente enfocó bien su vista, la habitación era bastante amplia, mucha la diferencia del cuarto donde antes estaba, levantándose de golpe llega y abre la ventana, el frío aire de Fanelia la regresaron a la realidad, una punzada sintió en su espalda haciendo que se la tocara, sentía varias vendas alrededor de su busto y su espalda, además de otras en sus caderas, brazos y muslos. Sorprendida mira la bata larga de ceda, que mas bien era como una camisa de este material, sentándose en la cama matrimonial mira a su alrededor.

- Será la habitación de Van?.

No tardó mucho en saber ya que la puerta se abre de golpe y esta se levanta quedando a un lado de la cama, la princesa Marín entraba con un rostro enfurecido y con sus acostumbradas damas tras de ella.

- No se quien rayos te crees, pero la única que tiene derecho en estar en la cama de su majestad soy yo.

Sario abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, por la forma en que hablaba la princesa.

- Te sorprende! Pues mas vale que te vallas enterando, yo soy la única que satisface a su majestad en la cama.

Una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en el frío rostro de Marín.

- Esa es la camisa de Van, quítatela!.

La chica lentamente subía sus manos a las botonaduras pero la detiene Marín.

- No espera, no queremos espectáculos.

Tomando la sabana de la cama de Van se la arroja a la joven rubia.

- Catalina, llévate a esta a su habitación y que le den ropas de cualquier criada, ha! te regresas la camisa de Van, que la manden lavar bien, no valla estar infectada.

Sin decir mas la princesa se retira y tras ella la dama de compañía de esta sacaba a la chica de la habitación obedeciendo sus órdenes.

A medio día Van llegaba a su recamara y se sorprende al ver todo en orden.

- Me alegro que ya haya llegado majestad.

Una sirvienta ya anciana entraba a la recamara dejando varia ropa limpia de Van.

- Pero!..donde se encuentra Sario!.

- La chica!. Ja, la bruja de la princesa Marín la sacó de aquí.

Van se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

- Ni me mire con esa cara joven Van, ya sabe lo que pienso de esa.

Van sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

- Ya, ya, no sea besucón. Valla a lavarse que el almuerzo ya esta listo.

Sin decir mas el obedece, la señora Kagura era su muy querida niñera, quien cuidó de él cuando era pequeño y siempre le tubo un gran aprecio.

Al llegar al comedor la princesa Marín ya se encontraba en la mesa comiendo.

- Te esperé pero tardaste en bajar.

Marín respondió indiferente, Van solo la miró mientras se acomodaba.

- Te pido una disculpa por haberte hecho esperar.

- Y por lo de ayer?.

Van dio un pesado suspiro.

- Ni siquiera diste la cara.

- Me gustaría hablar de eso después.

- ¿Después!. Esa maldita por poco y te mata, y aun así la acoges hasta en tu propio cuarto.

Van se aleja bruscamente de la mesa.

- Sabes perdí el apetito, no pienso discutir mas.

- Espera a que mi padre se entere.

- Es una amenaza princesa?.

- Miedo majestad?.

La mujer le marcaba sus palabras.

- Si, miedo a que mí supuesta futura esposa se refugie mas en su padre que en su esposo y que en cada pleito nuestro se enteren reinos ajenos.

Marín queda callada.

- Con su permiso Princesa.

Van sale molesto del comedor, no había un solo día en que ella le cuestionara tantas cosas, el desayuno parecía un ring donde continuamente se ponían las cartas en la mesa.

Molesto salió por los pasillos y se dirigió fuera del palacio, su semblante cambió por completo, al ver a una joven de cabellos rubios sentada sobre una especie de barandal de piedra, su rostro lucía bajo y sostenía en sus manos una manzana verde que solo jugueteaba con sus dedos.

- Como te encuentras?

La voz de Van la sorprende y se levanta quedando del otro lado del barandal.

- Bien gracias. Hem, gracias por alojarme en su cuarto, no debió hacer eso.

- Claro que puedo, es mi casa no?.

- Si, tiene razón.

Esta contesta secamente y comienza a caminar, Van la sigue.

- Pasa algo?.

- No nada, bueno, hasta luego y gracias una vez mas.

Sario se adentra hacia las huertas de manzanas que rodeaban la parte este del palacio, Van se extraña y salta el barandal dándole alcance.

- Algo tienes, dime.

- Majestad, yo.. no es nada regrese es lo mejor.

Ella sigue caminando y Van la toma de su brazo haciéndola que le mirara.

- Por que no me dices que estas molesta por que la princesa te corrió.

Van mira detenidamente a la joven percatándose de ese vestido gris oscuro.

- Y que haces con el vestido de la servidumbre?.

- Majestad no le debe preocupar, estoy bien.

- No me digas así, solo dime Van.

- No, gracias pero no.

Esta se zafa y comienza alejarse.

Vendrás a cenar esta noche al comedor, necesito hablarte.

- No, no puedo ni hablarte ni dirigirte la mirada, como vez soy un ser despreciable en estas tierras que no tengo derecho estar con usted.

Van la jala mas fuerte y la acerca a él.

- Quien te dijo eso?.

- Esta mas claro que el agua, nadie me aceptará por mi procedencia y por el día en que casi te mato.

- Solo cumplías órdenes y no sabías tu historia, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.

- No me compadezcas.

Ella intenta alejarse pero Van la sostiene con fuerzas con su brazo sano.

- No te compadezco.

- Ya vasta, tu solo me dices eso para quedar bien con mi abuela y cubrir tu error.

- No, te equivocas, se que al principio fue así, pero ahora te estimo, me salvaste la vida recuerdas?.

- No, según todos te intente matar.

- Al diablo lo que digan los demás!.

La mirada de ella se desvía sacando una lágrima de sus ojos.

- Eres un hipócrita, finges estar aún estimando a mi abuela cuando te acuestas con esa bruja.

Van abre sus ojos de par en par, soltando su muñeca mira a otro lado.

- Quien te dijo eso?.

- Ella misma.

Este después de un momento en silencio mira a la joven.

- Es solo por ardido, no la amo.

- He!.

Después este mira molesto a Sario.

- Pero que tonterías digo, tu abuela se acostó con tu abuelo y hasta le dio un hijo, que me vienes a reclamar ahora.

- Es diferente. Tu mismo compara situaciones.

- Bien, eso lo tomo a un punto a tu favor, pero que hago yo, vi una manera de desahogarme.

- Te desahogas con el cuerpo de una mujer?. Que rayos haces, no piensas en ella?.

Van esboza una sonrisa burlona.

- Es una prostituta.

Sario abre sus ojos de par en par.

- Como puede estar hablando así de su futura esposa.

- No lo va hacer y para tu información me cuido.

Sario pone cara de incredulidad, Van hace una mueca y desata la pañoleta que sostenía su brazo.

- Que rayos haces?.

Van no la escucha y sostiene la pañoleta antes de que cayera al pasto, así este con algunas muecas de dolor descubre su brazo de las vestimentas que tenía.

- Mira, estos puntos son por las inyecciones que me pongo.

- Inyecciones?.

- Virgen tenías que ser.

- Si y a mucha honra.

Esta se voltea molesta dándole la espalda.

- Bueno, en términos que ya sabes, estas neutralizan al enemigo sin dañar el perímetro.

- Ha, ya entendí.

Sario algo sonrojada ayuda a Van a colocarse sus prendas, como rayos cambió la conversación y estar hablando de métodos anticonceptivos con él.

- Y bien, que harás hoy?.

Sario le comenzaba acomodar su pañoleta y acomodar su brazo en el.

- Fui a ver a Kanzen, quiere hablar con migo, tal vez eso tarde mucho.

- Quieres comer con migo?.

Sus manos se apartan de él y deja salir un suspiro.

- Majestad entienda que no puedo estar con usted, ya lo entendí bien, tal vez cuando sea alguien en quien confiar las cosas cambien.

- Yo confío en ti.

Van habló suavemente a la joven, pero ella solo se entristeció mas.

- Tu lo has dicho, pero los demás no. Tal vez en unos meses mas, cuando sea líder samurai, seré vista con otros ojos. Hasta entonces, será mejor permanecer alejada, con su permiso, majestad.

Tristemente Van ve a Sario alejarse, algo duro había llegado a su pecho.

La tarde llegó, el consejo y el grupo de líderes habían sido llamado juntos, extrañamente Van no había dicho el motivo en el cual se presentaran y casi a ciegas y sin decir palabra se juntaron fuera del palacio y se dirigieron a las tumbas donde descansaba la familia de Van.

- Majestad, a que hemos venido aquí?.

Preguntaba Joel, Van se queda parado en un desnivel y fríamente ve a sus consejeros y guardias por entre su hombro, quienes se encontraban unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

- A demostrarles lo incompetentes que son y la falta de seguridad que hay en el palacio.

Los lideres y miembros del consejo se sorprendieron por las palabras de Van.

- Majestad como puede decirnos eso? si hemos estado a su servicio después de que Fanelia se reconstruyó y hemos protegido estas tierras y a usted con éxito.

Mitsuru sonaba molesto defendiendo su postura.

- Entonces me puedes decir que rayos es eso?.

Van apuntaba a la parte baja donde el acecino enviado por los Cuervos de Acero había muerto y ya su cuerpo comenzaba a descomponerse, siendo ya devorado por ciertos animales pequeños que residían allí.

- Pero que demonios!.

Mitsuru siente desplomar su orgullo al ver a este guerrero muerto, los demás se asoman y notan el cuerpo, las miradas aterradas no se hicieron esperar en los rostros de todos, mientras Van se encamina hacia las tumbas de sus padres, dándoles la espalda.

- El día de ayer fui recibido por esta persona por sorpresa, al parecer ya sabe que aquí esta prohibida la entrada a cualquiera incluyendo soldados y personas de la corte que no sea yo.

Todos voltean a ver a Van quien seguía de espaldas.

- Los cuervos nos están estudiando y en cierta forma no me sorprendió que este me atacara aquí, él me hirió a traición y Sario pagó su error al tratar de matarme defendiéndome. En conclusión caballeros, no quiero ver ni un reclamo mas de traición hacia la señorita Sario, quien lo haga se las vera con migo.

Este mira a Kanzen

- La prueba de lealtad que querías allí la tienes, tu mismo viste las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo cuando me ayudó a salir.

Kanzen solo asiente.

- Y para terminar, si están aferrados con mi seguridad, entonces se hará un cambio de seguridad en todo el palacio, y eso también implica la seguridad del pueblo, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer.

Van se aleja y todos se quedan atónitos sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- Que esperan, vallan por los demás soldados y que limpien este desastre, los demás que reúnan a todos los soldados y esperen en el castillo del samurai.

Kanzen daba órdenes y Joel y Rukawa partían de inmediato, Mitsuru caminaba lentamente y apretaba sus puños, pasando a Kanzen este le mira por entre su hombro.

- Llamo a Sario?.

- No, yo hablaré con ella mas tarde, necesito hablar con ella en privado.

Sin decir mas el se retira y Kanzen hace lo mismo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante a Hirosue.

Mientras Van llegaba al salón donde continuamente iba a practicar, mientras un entrenador especial le ayudaba a la recuperación de su hombro, Van se encontraba solo con su pantalón oscuro y botas negras, dejando su torso al descubierto, solo su hombro se encontraba vendado.

- Vamos majestad manténgalo arriba, así no podrá revitalizar el hueso.

Van con una mueca de dolor y con sudor en su cuerpo intentaba levantarlo con una pesa pequeña.

- Es muy temprano para dar un veredicto majestad, por hoy es suficiente, el día de mañana continuaremos.

- Esta bien Kal.

Este asiente y sale del lugar dejando la puerta corrediza entre abierta.

- Maldición a este paso no podré ni siquiera sostener bien la espada.

Van se decía para si cuando ve una silueta pasar, este se asoma y nota a Sario caminando distraída por los pasillos.

- Que haces Sario?.

Sario voltea y mira a Van.

- Iba a mi recamara por mis cosas.

- Por tus cosas!.

- Si, en la noche hablaré con Kanzen y le voy a pedir de favor si me puede instalar en un lugar de la aldea.

- No quieres vivir aquí!.

- Creo que ya conoce el por que.

Van la toma de la muñeca y la guía al salón, donde mira a todos lados y cierra la puerta.

- Sario se que aborreces esos tratos, pero no puedo dejarte sola en la aldea, me preocupa tu seguridad.

- Vamos, yo puedo defenderme bien.

Van mira con una mueca de incredulidad.

- Oye que haces, apoco ya estas entrenando!.

- Si, necesito estar bien, se me hace difícil hacer un ataque con el hombro lastimado, de hecho no aguanto bien la espada.

- Debes ejercitar tu brazo primero, no te saltes a tomar cosas pesadas o te dolerá mas.

- Como?.

- Por lo que veo no la puedes estirar bien, así que apoya tu brazo en el mío y poco a poco lo elevaremos y bajaremos, después lo intentaras solo, si hay dolor nos detendremos.

- Si.

Así Sario le comenzaba ayudar, continuamente estos se veían en secreto y esto se fue dando sin querer, Sario le enseñaba unos movimientos de Yoga que le había enseñado su amigo Daniel, Van siempre tenía el brazo sostenido por Sario quien se encontraba frente a él y le guiaba, poco a poco este pudo ya levantar el brazo sin problemas y ella le daba pesos pequeños, a Van lo que mas le gustaba es que estos movimientos eran ligeros y Sario siempre lo llevaba a escenarios diversos donde practicarlos y así estar mas despejado.

- Kal dice que he mejorado mucho.

- Me alegro, dentro de poco ya podrás pelear con tu espada y sin problemas.

- Bueno, hoy me tengo que retirar mas temprano, por desgracia vienen damas de la corte de otros países, debo verme atento.

- Lo dices con unas ganas.

- Son muy aburridas.

- Jjajaja, bueno, que podemos decir de estas damas con mirada inspeccionadora y mano torcida.

- Como!.

- No te has fijado, siempre te inspeccionan a través de un lente y su mano esta abajo, sin decir que parece que cualquier objeto pareciera estar infectado o caliente.

- Jjajaja por que lo dices.

- Por que siempre sostienen sus cosas con la yema de los dedos, no sabía que la elegancia se diera con solo levantar un dedo.

Sario levanta su dedo meñique haciendo gestos graciosos.

- Jajajja, tu si que me haces reír.

- Te estas burlando de mi clase?.

- Jajaja, no, bueno, me voy pequeña, cuídate.

- Adiós.

Sario se despedía meneando su mano sentada en el pasto, mientras Van se encaminaba hacia el palacio con su chaqueta apoyada en su hombro, al llegar a la entrada la princesa Marín iba a la reunión cuando ve el estado en el que se encontraba su prometido.

- Pero Van! con esas fachas iras a ver a las damas!.

- No. Solo tomaré un baño y me reuniré con ustedes.

- Te estaré esperando, no vallas a llegar tarde.

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en Van quien solo dio media vuelta y se retiro. Quien se creía para darle ordenes a él? y esa situación ya le estaba molestando. Después de arreglarse apropiadamente baja con las damas, por las mejoras y los ejercicios que había tenido con Sario este solo usaba la venda que cubría su hombro y había dejado la pañoleta.

- Majestad!

Al entrar una de las damas, una señora regordeta con pelo corto, chino y canoso recibía al rey, este se percató de los lentes dorados y la gran cantidad de joyas que tenía.

- Buenas tardes, lamento la demora.

- No se preocupe majestad, sabemos que esta en rehabilitación, por cierto ya no lleva aquel apoyo en su brazo.

- Si, es por la misma rehabilitación que he llevado.

- Ha de tener un buen maestro en eso.

- Si es bastante bueno.

Van pensaba en las practicas con Sario, ya que ella era quien había hecho que se recuperara muy rápido.

Después de saludar a las diferentes damas este toma asiento a lado de la princesa quién se mostraba indiferente. Cada una de ella se veía diferente a Hitomi incluso diferente que Sario, se podrían decir que ellas eran la misma, ya que estas damas se mostraban refinadas y parecían verte de pies a cabeza incluso inspeccionaban mucho la forma como hablaban, Van comenzó aburrirse ya que lo único que hablaban era de chismes, chismes que siempre causaban mucho alboroto y mas en las posiciones mas destacadas. Van después notó la forma tan peculiar para tomar las cosas, pareciera que se les iría a caer o infectar aquel guante de ceda que traían y estas levantaban su dedo meñique con elegancia recordándole los gestos de Sario, comenzándose a reír.

- Hay majestad me alegro que le haya gustado mi chiste.

Una de las tantas damas, la de mayor altura y sobre todo en el peinado le hablaba.

- Hem, si fue gracioso.

Algo apenado no tubo mas remedio que aceptar el hecho, de por si siempre le ponían las palabras en la boca.

El tiempo pasó y este prefirió emprender la rápida huida, ese ambiente de señoras era realmente sofocante, además que al escuchar nuevamente el chiste de aquella señora larguirucha hizo que posiblemente vieran en él un humor simplón.

Suspirando con alivio Van mira por la ventana que se encontraba cerca de aquel salón, notando como Kanzen hablaba con Sario. Este les quiere dar alcance caminando rápidamente pero cuando llega a donde ellos se encontraban Sario ya se había marchado.

- Majestad! Pensé que no lo vería hasta mas tarde?.

- Al menos dure.

Kanzen sonrió.

- Majestad, he hablado con Sario estos días y esta firme en la decisión de que quiere vivir en una casa fuera del palacio.

- Si, eso me dijo.

- Para mi eso no es de preocupar, ella me habló de lo sucedido aquella noche, al parecer alguien de la corte quiso hacer justicia por su propia mano.

Van apretó su puño.

- Y que has averiguado?.

- Solo he logrado encontrar a los dos soldados que la sostuvieron mientras era golpeada por al parecer un látigo, pero ni ellos, mucho menos la chica quieren rebelar el nombre.

- Por eso se alejó de mí.

- Es lo mas probable majestad.

- Iré hablar con ella. Donde se encuentra ahora?.

- Fue a entrenar, siempre lo hace en el bosque, cerca de la orilla del río.

Van asiente y comienza alejarse.

- Majestad!.

Van voltea.

- Será mejor que esclarezca su mente de una vez por todas, no olvide que mañana el rey de Egzardia viene a verlo para la unión con su hija, Sario ya no merece que la lastimen mas.

- Si, tienes razón.

Van baja la mirada y después de soltar un suspiro se dirige a donde Sario se encontraba, cerca del palacio desembocaba un río, para llegar a ese sitio se tenía que adentrar mas a la parte trasera del palacio, algunos dragones de tierra llegaban a caer en esos lugares pero no hacían daño a nadie, si alguien quería estar solo por largo tiempo ese lugar era el indicado.

Tras la espada una mujer hacía movimientos gráciles pero letales con la hoja de su espada, se notaba por el sonido que hacía al cortar el aire, los pasos de Van casi no se escucharon al acercarse puesto que fue cauteloso, solo el aplauso por parte de sus manos enguantadas rompió el silencio y la concentración que había formado esta guerrera.

- Eres buena.

- Majestad! Que hace aquí?.

- Me aburrí al estar con las damas.

- Se me hace raro que hayas aguantado hasta ponerse el sol.

- Por que practicas sola y a oscuras?.

- Me concentro mas.

Ella reanuda su práctica, Van se acercó mas a ella.

- Si haces un movimiento así descuidas tu defensa, será mejor que abras mas el compás de tus piernas.

Sario ríe y hace caso.

- Así esta bien?.

- Si.

El chico se le queda viendo mostrando una risa picara.

- Oye te reto a una pelea.

- Tú?.

- Si.

- Pero estas aun delicado del brazo.

- Tuve una buena maestra y lo siento ya mejor.

Sario mira incrédula al rey.

- Enserio puedo hacerlo.

- Bien, haré mis movimientos suaves para no lastimar tu brazo.

- Como gustes.

Van se quita su capa y la deja en el pasto y saca su espada, este hace ligeros movimientos con ella y al estar listo pone una postura que mostraba el saludo samurai, Sario hace lo mismo poniendo la navaja de la espada frente a ella y mostrando después el grosor de esta para depositarla a un lado de ella. Sario comienza hacer ataques ligeros que Van poco a poco fue deteniéndolos, el choque de las espadas hacían que Van tuviera música en sus oídos y su mente comenzara a despejarse y desprenderse de los pensamientos de los labores que siempre tenía en el palacio, después de un rato el movimiento fue aumentando dejando que las espadas comenzaran a ladear y cambiar de posición, en algunas ocasiones estos comenzaban a mover sus cuerpos de un lado a otro y asiendo pequeños saltos, pronto las espadas chocaron quedando en medio sostenidas por la fuerza, Van es el primero en despegar la espada haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás, haciendo que Sario fuera empujada levemente, la pelea nuevamente continúo, Van pronto acorrala a su presa de espaldas a una enorme roca, sus espadas seguían chocando y alzadas, Sario miraba hacia arriba mientras que Van sin querer apoya su mano libre en la misma roca, dejando atrapada a Sario, sus respiraciones claramente se podían escuchar y mientras Sario ponía mas enfoque en la pelea Van al sentir su cuerpo cerca de ella pierde la concentración haciéndole perder fuerzas en la espada, Sario lo nota y ambos bajan las espadas. Sario nota que Van la miraba fijamente con una mirada completamente distinta haciéndola que esta se confundiera.

- Pasa algo?.

Van no dice nada, dejando de apoyar su mano libre de la roca la acerca y guiándola a su nuca comienza acariciar sus cabellos desatando el listón que sostenía su pelo dejándolo caer, después rosa tiernamente sus dedos sobre su mejilla, haciéndole resbalar los cabellos que habían quedado enredados en sus dedos, ella obedientemente dejaba que Van hiciera eso, lo sentía calido y su cuerpo se estremecía, era una sensación que nunca había sentido. Van alza su barbilla lentamente, para después acariciar sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos haciéndolos que esos ojos celestes se cubrieran por un momento, este acerca su rostro rozando sus labios con los de ella, pero después los desvía y le deposita un suave beso en su cuello.

- Mañana se hará legal mi compromiso con la princesa Marín.

Sario abre sus ojos mientras Van seguía acurrucado en su cuello y susurrándole al oído.

- Por que me dices eso?.

Ella desvía su mirada, Van siente que se quiere alejar y la abraza de su cintura sin dejar su cuello.

- Por que no quiero que te vallas.

- Creo que eso no será posible majestad. Usted lo sabe.

- No me digas así. Aun que sea por esta vez dime por mi nombre.

Sario mira de reojo a Van para después desviar nuevamente la mirada y bajar la cabeza.

- Aun sigo sin entender el propósito en que me quede.

Van sube sus manos aferrándola a su espalda para después recorrer su espina dorsal hasta llegar a sus glúteos donde rodeo hasta llegar a sus caderas.

- Solo te pido que me des tiempo.

Van se separa y mira aquellos ojos azulados que mostraban confusión.

- No lo se Van. No lo se.

Esta se aleja corriendo, Van siente el deseo enorme de ir tras ella pero se detiene. Su mirada se mostraba mas carmín de lo normal y este solo cae de rodillas al suelo dejando la espada aun lado.

- Haces bien pequeña, corre, por poco y te hago un daño enorme, ya no se si te quiero con ese amor paternal que antes te tenía.

Este golpea el suelo con su puño.

- Padre, en que me estoy convirtiendo?.

Continuara..


	8. El poder de una pluma

El poder de una pluma.

Van se encontraba solo en su estudio y miraba a un punto de la habitación, la cual se encontraba iluminada por una lámpara de gas que despedía un tono cálido y solo alumbraba parte de aquel escritorio de madera, dejando lo demás en penumbras.

- Majestad!.

- Si.

Van se incorpora de la silla, mientras que varias doncellas entraban con unas cajas en sus manos.

- Los comerciantes llegaron el día de hoy, como usted estaba ocupado con las damas de la corte me entregaron esto.

- ¿Qué es eso?.

- Según dijeron los vestidos que encargó para la señorita Sario.

- Ha! Es cierto.

Las chicas acomodaron las cajas mientras Van abría una de ellas encontrándose un vestido en un color rosa, era un kimono con un diseño distinto, de un escote censillo, esta pieza tenía listones en la parte de enfrente y de un color blanco con ligeros grabados en la tela, mientras que las mangas y parte baja del vestido se encontraban en un color rosa.

Van guió su mano al escote de la prenda y haciendo resbalar sus dedos suavemente sobre los listones haciendo que se abrieran fácilmente, una imagen fugaz en su mente le recordó cuando en aquel supuesto combate tocaba el cuerpo de la joven, se imaginaba estar haciéndolo mismo pero imaginándosela con aquella prenda.

- Majestad!.

La doncella lo trae a la realidad y apenado se separa bruscamente del lugar dándoles la espalda.

- Llévenselo a ella, y que de una vez se ponga uno de ellos, no quiero verla con uniforme o con otras ropas que no sean esas en el interior del castillo.

- Si majestad, se lo diremos.

Todas las doncellas salen de la habitación dejando a Van con un lío en su cabeza.

La cena se encontraba servida, como era costumbre de la princesa cenaba junto con las damas de la corte en la sala en donde se encontraban. Van se encontraba acompañado por varios hombres de la corte y sus lideres, a su lado y casi a regañadientes Sario se encontraba sentada, a regañadientes, puesto que casi fue forzada por Kanzen para sentarse a la mesa y decirle que lo que hacía eran niñerías, pero en realidad, sentía que era mejor alejarse de Van.

Como era habitual en la mesa muchos veían la oportunidad de recordarle a Van lo que debía hacer y en muchos casos lo que no debía hacer.

- Majestad el rey de Egzardia viene el día de mañana, se estima que su arribo sea…

- En la tarde.

Van interrumpía, Sario quien comía en silencio miraba la expresión de Van.

- Si, majestad.

- Majestad, se ha retrasado en los documentos de acuerdos nupciales y alianzas, deberán estarlo para el día de mañana.

Otro consejero tomaba palabra hacia su rey, Van con pesadez le contestó.

- Esta noche las haré.

- Necesitará de ayuda, pienso que no los tendrá para mañana y tiene que ser revisado por los consejeros de la corte, tenemos que ver que el rey no valla a cometer errores que a la larga perjudiquen a Fanelia.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Van se mostró molesto, dando una sonrisa alargada que mostraba sus dientes apretados.

- Se me hace estupido esa reacción de ti Mamoru.

- Por que majestad?.

- Por que principalmente yo soy el que esta interesado por el bienestar de mi país, una guerra en donde luché solo y sin guerreros en contra de una ciudad que se encontraba armada hasta los dientes me sirven de respaldo.

Van subió mas su tono de voz.

- Cuando Fanelia fue reconstruida juré ante ustedes y a mi gente que ese escenario jamás se volvería a repetir y hasta la fecha sigo dando el ejemplo librándolos de los imbéciles de Los Cuervos de Acero.

Van golpea con su puño la mesa mirando a su consejero que comenzaba a sudar ante los ojos escarlatas de su rey, después Van esboza una fingida sonrisa y mira a todos.

- Vamos ya que estamos en la ora de las concesiones díganme de una ves mis malditos errores, odio que me los digan pausados.

Todos tragaron saliva, Sario veía a todos, Kanzen obviamente se encontraba molesto por el comentario de Van, lo veía infantil.

- Vamos Sario tu también estas dentro de esto, así si me dices que te pasa ya no renegaras de acompañarme a comer.

Sario ve sorprendida a Van que se le cae la cuchara, los demás comenzaron a observar la escena como mas personal e intentaban emprender la graciosa huída, solo esperaban a que uno se levantara para seguirle.

- Anda no te quedes callada como esta bola de cobardes.

- Yo……

Sario mira a los presentes algo nerviosa y después enfrenta la mirada de Van.

- Yo no soy nadie para remarcar tus errores.

Van suelta una risa burlona y se frota sus ojos con molestia.

- Pero, si soy una persona agradecida.

Van la mira con atención.

- No solo debo resaltar sus problemas y fallas, también le debo agradecer lo que ha hecho por mi.

Ella le da una sonrisa, cosa que alivió el temperamento de Van.

- Gracias majestad por darme una oportunidad, de demostrar que puedo ser fiel a mis raíces, bueno, en cierta forma.

Todos se sorprendieron, entre ellos Van, sentía qué ese vacío se llenaba.

- Ella tiene razón.

Uno de los consejeros de mayor edad interrumpió, haciendo que las miradas de todos se enfocaran en él.

- El maestro Van ha aceptado sus errores al igual que sus deberes, pero nunca le hemos dado gracias que por él regresáramos a nuestras tierras y no estuviésemos esparcidos en diferentes naciones con la marca de nacimiento de unas tierras que ya no existen, vivo ejemplo de Zaibach.

Muchos bajaron la cabeza, la chica y el anciano tenían razón, Sario solo esboza una sonrisa y se levanta de la mesa.

- Gracias majestad, debo retirarme, mañana me tengo que levantar mas temprano, con permiso.

Sario se aleja, Van mira al frente con un semblante arrepentido.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar, discúlpenme.

Van se levanta y sigue a Sario.

- Sario!.

- ¡He!.

Van le da alcance en uno de los pasillos y se queda quieto unos cuantos metros de ella.

- Sario, ya vasta, deja de hacer eso con migo.

- Yo, hacer que?.

- Lo que hiciste a hora, lo que hiciste ayer, lo que haces siempre.

- Perdona no se a que te refieres.

Sario le miraba extrañada, Van se acerca a ella y soltando un pesado suspiro hace sus cabellos hacia atrás.

- Solo vasta una palabra, alguna acción loca de tu parte para que mi humor baje.

- Es reclamo?.

Van la toma de sus hombros.

- No, solo que haces mas difícil mi decisión.

- Decisión?.

- No, nada estoy diciendo incoherencias.

Sario vuelve a mirarlo con un rostro lleno de dudas, Van la mira de pies a cabeza.

- Me alegro que te pusieras el nuevo vestido. Espero sean de tu agrado.

Sario mira aquel censillo kimono de color azul que traía puesto.

- Gracias majestad, no debió tomarse la molestia.

- No es ninguna molestia, ya te dije.

La mirada de la joven cambia, sus ojos mostraban enojo.

- No quiero que me trates así.

- Como!.

- Yo seré un guerrero samurai, no tu concubina.

- Que!

- Es por eso que me tratas bien no es así?.

- No!. Mi trato hacía ti no es por eso.

Sario se aleja dejando a Van.

- Maldición por que no me dices lo maldito que soy, sigue reclamándome no huyas.

- No huyo.

- Pues eso parece.

Van la sigue y la detiene del brazo y la acorrala en uno de los pasillos aledaños para que no fueran fácilmente vistos.

- Majestad le ruego que me suelte.

Sario desviaba la mirada.

- Dime por mi nombre.

Sario no responde

- Por que no reclamas maldición!. Por que no les dijiste que te molesta el trato que te doy como si fueses una concubina, que te estuve tocando en los entrenamientos y que te susurraba al oído.

Un leve quejido por parte de ella se escucha al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos comenzando a llorar, Van suelta su mano y pega con su puño la pared, Sario se deja caer y esconde su rostro en sus piernas comenzando a llorar, Van la abraza.

- Perdona pequeña, soy un estupido. Yo jamás te haría daño me oyes, jamás te haré daño.

Nuevo día en Fanelia, todo el castillo se encontraba movilizado y los consejeros se encontraban presurosos a llegar al despacho de Van, donde el se encontraba tras el escritorio mirando unas hojas frente a él.

- Majestad!.

Van los mira y estos acceden al lugar.

- Hemos venido por los tratados sobre sus esponsales con la princesa Marín.

- Aquí están.

Este les extiende una carpeta gruesa.

- Les ruego que no hablen de su contenido hasta que yo lo diga.

- Como diga majestad.

Van sale de la habitación mientras los consejeros se acomodan en el escritorio dispuestos a revisar el contenido.

- Pero que es esto!.

En el cuarto de Sario esta comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello para después tomar una ducha, mientras una doncella se encargaba de arreglar su cama.

- El día de mañana su majestad cumplirá ya 27 lunas y muchos reinos vendrán, yo creo que allí les anunciará sobre su boda con la señorita Marín.

Sario deja deslizar el cepillo sobre su cabello y colocarlo en el tocador, bajando inesperadamente la mirada. La doncella saca una caja blanca y toma el vestido que se encontraba guardado.

- Este vestido es perfecto para ese día, a su majestad le pareció gustarle.

Ella mira a través del reflejo del espejo y la doncella dejando el vestido en su lugar se acerca a ella.

- No se por que se desanima, se nota a leguas que usted es la favorita del maestro Van.

Sario se jira bruscamente a ella.

- Que quiere decir con eso?.

- Que lo mas probable es que usted se convierta en su dama de compañía.

- Concubina.

- Eso suena muy feo, es mejor dama de compañía, todos los reyes tienen una, no veo la sorpresa. Bueno a excepción de su majestad Gauo.

La rubia se molesta y apretando sus dientes toma la muñeca de la doncella la cual se encontraba acomodando su cabello.

- Escúchame muy bien, yo seré líder samurai, no una prostituta en la cama del rey, me oíste?.

- S-si señorita.

Esta sale de la habitación asustada, mientras Sario se alejaba sus cabellos hacia atrás y se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla y respirar aire.

- Todavía sigue en pijama?.

- He!.

- Buenos días, soy Kagura, he venido a ayudarla.

- Ayudarme, pensé que lo hacía la otra sirvienta gruñona.

- Oyuki, no, su majestad prefirió que yo la atendiera.

La chica frunce el seño.

- No se moleste, su majestad pensó que era lo mejor.

- Pues yo pienso que me están tratando como la concubina de su majestad,

Esta se cruza de manos molesta y le da la espalda mirando a la ventana.

- Quien le ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?.

- Él mismo.

- Jajaja, Su majestad ha tenido muy poco trato con las mujeres, a excepción de su abuela.

La chica voltea sorprendida, Kagura aprovechaba para tomar asiento en la cama.

- Si, conozco la historia, así podremos llevarnos mejor.

Sario se sienta sobre la cama junto a Kagura.

- Usted la conoció!.

- Muy poco, ya que su estancia fue corta, usted entiende.

- La guerra!.

Contestaba con pesadez.

- Si, déjame decirte algo, Van no es quien crees, estoy segura que él siente algo muy especial por ti, algo que no siente con la princesa Marín.

Sario mira sorprendida a la anciana, para después mirar el vestido rosa que se encontraba sobre la caja.

La tarde llegaba y la princesa Marín ya se encontraba junto a Van en la plataforma donde la nave del rey de Egzardia llegaría, Marín lucía un elegante vestido azul oscuro y Van un elegante traje gris con una capa oscura cayendo por su hombro, sostenido por un fino listón.

- Majestad!.

El rey de Egzardia hacía una reverencia ante Van, Van respondía al saludo con una leve inclinación y con una mano en su pecho, mientras que la princesa se abrasaba a su padre.

- Padre te extrañé mucho.

- Yo también hija.

- Les parece si vamos al palacio?.

Ambos asienten y se encaminan al palacio donde fueron atendidos cordialmente y comieron los mas exquisitos manjares, después de la comida obviamente las insinuaciones sobre la boda no se dejaron esperar.

- Majestad tengo entendido que cumplirá ya 27 lunas el día de mañana, ya es necesario un heredero no cree!.

La princesa ríe nerviosa, mientras en Van el semblante serio no se le quitaba con nada.

- Así es, mañana se hará una reunión.

- Valla y que mejor momento para anunciar su boda con mi hija a los diferentes reinos.

Van quedó callado.

- Majestad, me gustaría hablar con su hija por unos momentos a solas, se que he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con ella, pero ahora que nos uniremos en matrimonio quiero mostrarle algo muy personal.

Marín ve a Van quien la sostenía de su mano, mientras que Van seguía con la vista puesta en el rey de Egzardia.

- Claro por mi no hay ningún problema, en cuanto regresen hablaremos sobre las alianzas de boda.

- Claro.

Un inexpresivo Van le daba su brazo a la princesa quién lo tomaba cariñosamente. Este se aleja con ella hasta uno de los jardines del palacio, para ser preciso en el mismo lugar donde antes jugaba con Folken cuando eran niños.

- Marín si te he traído aquí es por que quiero que conozcas sobre mi, sobre mis raíces.

Ella asentía.

- Y que me amaras por lo que soy y no por mi rango.

- Ho! Van ya sabes que te amo.

Esta abraza a Van y apoya su cabeza en su pecho, Van miraba triste a la mujer. Este la aleja y comienza a desabrocharse sus ropas dejando al descubierto su torso, para después dejar salir dos alas blancas a lo que la princesa le mira con sorpresa.

- Padree!

La princesa entraba a la habitación donde su padre se encontraba sentado junto a los miembros del consejo.

- Pero que rayos pasa!.

- Es un ryujin, es de la raza de esos malditos demonios!.

La princesa exclamaba con horror mientras Van entraba a la estancia serio.

- Maldito, hasta cuando pensaba decírnoslo?.

- Lo siento, lo de mi descendencia ya era muy conocido por varios reinos, me extraña que apenas ustedes se enteraran.

- Pensamos que eran rumores infundados, conocí bien a Gauo de Fanel, el no es de esa raza maldita.

Van queda callado.

- Se cancela la boda majestad.

Los miembros del consejo se levantan asombrados.

- No permitiré que Egzardia tenga que ver con esa clase maldita o que mi hija lleve en su vientre la sangre de un ser funesto.

- Mas vale que modere sus palabras rey de Egzardia, esta ante un rey.

Kanzen llegaba al escuchar el alboroto de la princesa y le hablaba firme al rey de Egzardia

- Respetaré su rango, pero no al ser repugnante.

Este se retira llevándose a su corte y a su hija, la nave despega inmediatamente ante la vista de Van, quien solo mostró una risa, este se aleja ante la mirada de los consejeros y uno de ellos loveia con mas atención, al abrir la carpeta que esa mañana le había dado Van, deja ver una hoja en blanco, cosa que Kanzen nota y mira nuevamente a su Rey.

- Ahora que se propone?.

Van entraba a su despacho y acercándose a una mesa tomaba una copa y lo llenó de vino, este se acerca a la ventana, mirando aquel punto que dejaba la nave de Egzardia en el cielo.

- Majestad!.

Van mira a la entrada notando la seriedad de Kanzen y una carpeta en sus manos.

- Pasa.

Van lo guía a un asiento, mientras se tomaba aquel vino de un solo golpe, comenzándose a servir mas.

- Gustas una?.

- No gracias majestad.

- Por la cara que traes veo que me bienes a regañar.

- Quiero que me explique esto.

Kanzen arroja la carpeta a la mesilla de centro donde se encontraba sentado, Van deja la copa y se deja caer pesadamente en el asiento contiguo a Kanzen.

- Que? No te agrada mi tratado y mis botos nupciales?.

Van comienza a reír.

- No le veo lo gracioso Van.

- Ni yo al quererme casar con una prostituta.

Van se levanta molesto comenzando a darle sorbos grandes a su copa.

- El cosnsejo vio que sería una buena candidata, además de que el reino de Egzardia sería una buena alianza para Fanelia.

- Tonterías!. Ese viejo decrepito del rey solo buscaba la protección del dragón, tener un buen aliado de guerra para conquistar tierras.

Kanzen baja la cabeza.

- Ha, ya veo que sabes a que me refiero.

- Si, lo sabía. Egzardia solo quería una nueva arma de guerra, de ser preciso la mas temible, veo que Vargas lo capacitó bastante bien para que se diera cuenta de tantas cosas.

- Si, y a veces me hace falta.

Van deja la copa en la mesa comenzando a salir.

- Lo hizo por Sario no es así?.

Van se detiene y mira a Kanzen.

- Estoy confundido Kanzen, demasiado, no te miento no quería casarme con la princesa Marín, es fría, calculadora, solo le importa su imagen. Sario es distinta, me escucha. Sin querer adivina lo que necesito, lo que me falta.

Van cierra sus ojos hablando con algo de melancolía, cosa que Kanzen nota.

- Esta enamorado de ella?.

Van abre sus ojos.

- No, no se.

Este restriega sus manos en su cabello.

- Es la nieta de Hitomi y pasó por un momento difícil, maldición! Estuvo en un infierno y pasó completamente desapercibido por mí, por ículpa la descendencia de Hitomi corrió por momentos difíciles, es algo que no me puedo perdonar, quiero darle a ella ese momento de tranquilidad, una vida mejor aquí en el palacio, como debió haber sido con Hitomi.

- Entonces será mejor desertarla de las tropas samuráis, ser líder de la casta de Samuráis solo la meterá al frente de la muerte.

- No, no puedo hacer eso. Ella piensa que la quiero como a mi concubina y no te miento, hay veces que la deseo.

- Majestad!.

- No te asustes Kanzen, no ha pasado nada.

Van regresa donde se encontraba su copa y la vuelve a llenar.

- Una noche mientras estaba con la princesa me imaginé su rostro en ella.

Este da un sorbo, Kanzen le quita la copa.

- Esta bebiendo demasiado majestad.

- Tonterías.

Van se aleja y sale de la habitación.

- A donde irá?.

- Voy a salir, me sofoca estar aquí.

- Le mostró sus alas verdad?.

- Como!.

Este se detiene y mira a Kanzen.

- Mostrándole su descendencia, sabía que la princesa Marín rompería con el compromiso.

- Para que seguir con esa farsa, la chica estaba enamorada por mi clase, no por mi, la mujer con quien me case, me debe amar aun que sea un demonio.

Van se retira molesto comenzando a salir hacia las caballerizas, Kanzen lo deja ir. Al llegar al lugar Van abre las puertas y se sorprende al ver a Sario en ese lugar quitando la paja que había.

- Que rayos haces?.

- Algo se me cayó aquí.

- Que?.

Van se acerca y comienza a buscar con la mirada.

- Tiko.

- Ti.. que, ha!.

- Ya te acordaste.

- No estas ya grande para tener muñecos?.

Sario le mira molesta.

- Si no te molesta buscaré la única cosa que al menos me indica que tengo familia.

Esta se aleja dispuesta a salir de los corrales.

- Yo lo tengo.

- Como!.

- Estas sorda? Dije que yo lo tengo.

- En donde?.

Ambos se encontraban ya caminando por los pasillos, Van habría la puerta de su alcoba entrando, Sario dudaba en hacerlo.

- Vamos entra, no te estoy engañando es mas dejaré la puerta abierta.

Sario solo frunce el seño y entra, Van se acercaba a un mueble de la habitación.

- Toma.

Este se lo arroja.

- Donde estaba?.

- Mientras te hacías la valiente con tu castigo, se te cayó de la manga de tu vestido.

Sario recuerda cuando Van llega e intenta quitarle las pesas de sus manos, cumpliendo con el castigo de Kanzen.

- Con que fue allí.

Van asiente, Sario mira aquel muñeco y se sienta en la esquina de la cama, la lluvia comenzaba a caer haciendo que ambos quedaran en silencio.

- Hay veces que tengo tantas preguntas que siento que nadie me podrá responder.

- Dime, cuales son?.

Van se acerca a la orilla de la cama sentándose detrás de Sario.

- Por que mi abuela llegó aquí, por que parece que puedo ver el futuro, como fue mi vida en la luna fantasma?.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos en la habitación, Van soltó un pesado suspiro.

- Tu abuela vino a Gaea por que era su destino, yo viajé a la Luna Fantasma tras la prueba del dragón, ella me ayudo.

Sario mira a Van.

- Me da pena en decirlo pero si no hubiera sido por ella hubiera muerto, si mi cuerpo hubiera quedado en la Luna Fantasma, era seguro que Fanelia hubiese desaparecido o gobernada por otro rey, otra descendencia y la descendencia del dragón se hubiera perdido, hubiese quedado como Folken, como un cobarde muerto en batalla.

- Folken!.

- Mi hermano.

Sario se sorprende.

- Larga historia, en cuanto a que puedes ver el futuro es herencia de tu propia abuela, ella podía verlo, eso nos dio en cierta forma ventaja en la lucha contra Zaibach, pero las imágenes que veía tu abuela eran espantosas, me siento en forma culpable por pedirle que lo hiciera, no sabía que eran insoportables. En cuanto a tu vida en la Luna Fantasma, pues no te puedo decir nada, solo te puedo decir que es un lugar bastante extraño, sobre todo sus ropas.

Una risa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

- Tienes sueño verdad?.

- He, si un poco, casi no he podido dormir bien.

- Necesitabas del muñeco para dormir!.

- Si creo que si.

- Jajajja, hay la niña no puede dormir sin su cosa.

Van levanta al muñeco meneándolo frente a ella.

- Oye es costumbre, costumbre.

- Ha! Si, yo le digo excusa.

- Te lo puedo probar, duérmete sin almohada y veras que al día siguiente estarás de mal humor, hay no, siempre lo estas.

- Tonta.

Van toma una almohada golpeando levemente a Sario en la cara, haciendo que esta quedara acostada sobre la cama.

- Golpe bajo majestad.

Sario se incorpora y toma la otra almohada y le pega a Van.

- Pegas como niña.

- Adivina que, soy una niña.

- Tonta!.

Las plumas de los cojines comienzan a salirse, además que sin querer Van y Sario en su guerra comenzaron a llevarse algunas cosas haciendo que estas se rompieran, cosa que hizo que los guardias llegaran al lugar preocupados.

- Majestad!.

Van se detiene en seco con varias plumas en su traje y una en su cabello, la cual la quita Sario con rapidez.

- No pasa nada regresen a sus labores.

Kanzen quien había visto de reojo la escena solo ríe y mueve la cabeza.

La hora de la cena llegó, varias doncellas acomodaban el cuarto mientras otras les acomodaban los alimentos en una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación.

- Y a que se debe que me invites a cenar aquí?.

- Pensé que así podríamos hablar mejor, en vez de ver la cara de los consejeros.

Van le acomodaba la silla a Sario.

- Sobre todo yo.

Van toma asiento y mira a Sario.

- Por que no me dices quien fue el que te golpeo.

Sario baja la mirada.

- Aún no tengo mucha credibilidad aquí.

- No digas tonterías.

- Van yo…..

Este se queda sorprendido.

- Que pasa, por que me ves así?.

- Dijiste mi nombre.

Sario se sonroja.

- Perdón!.

- No tienes por que, yo siempre te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre.

Las doncellas se veían la una a la otra mientras terminaban de recoger, Sario notó eso.

- Necesito hablarte de algo importante.

- Si, dime.

Sario hace unos movimientos con sus ojos hacia la servidumbre que terminaban de arreglar el cuarto cosa que Van entendió.

- Ya es suficiente, gracias, pueden retirarse.

Desilusionadas salen de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- Bien que es lo que querías decirme, o era solo la incomodidad.

- No, sabes, hace días estuve pensando y me acordé de algo que escuché de los chamanes.

- Chamanes?.

- Si, al parecer los cuervos de acero han encontrado a los pocos chamanes que trabajaban en Zaibach. Estos chamanes hablaron de una máquina, le decían la máquina direccionadora del destino.

- Que!.

Van se levanta de su asiento.

- Veo que tu sabes mucho de esa máquina.

- Esta máquina es capaz de cambiar el destino de cualquier persona.

- Entonces tenemos que destruirla, no debemos dejar que sea reconstruida nuevamente.

- Haré una junta, convocaré a las alianzas.

Van comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Y a donde vas?.

- A llamar a los líderes, tengo que hacer venir a las alianzas.

- Te refieres a Asturias y a Freíd.

- Si.

- Ha! Entonces no hay problema.

- Que rayos estas pensando?.

- Lo mismo digo Van. Sin querer ya has llamado a las alianzas y preparado una junta de guerra en cubierto.

- Como!.

- Mañana es tu fiesta no?.

Van se golpea la frente.

- Si que ando en la luna.

- Tú lo has dicho.

Van se acerca a Sario y le da un beso en la frente.

- Gracias Sario.

Continuara……….


	9. Fiesta en Fanelia

Fiesta en Fanelia.

El castillo estaba de cabeza, los criados iban de un lado a otro haciendo los arreglos a la mesa y aun salón en donde los invitados bailarían por esa noche, escuchando melodías provenientes de instrumentos típicos de Fanelia que se asemejaban a los Orientales.

- ¿Que invitó esa tipa a la reunión!.

Una esponjada Merle hablaba molesta ante Van, quien se encontraba parado en el centro siendo medido por varias doncellas.

- Ella me ayudará en la batalla contra Los Cuervos de Acero, mínimo que esté presente para saber de ellos no lo crees?.

Merle frunce el seño y mira a otra parte cruzada de brazos.

- Esa tipa no me cae muy bien.

- Si no mal recuerdo lo mismo dijiste de Hitomi.

- Ella es diferente. Me pregunto que se habrá hecho?.

Van miró algo triste al suelo, las doncellas se levantaban comenzando a llevarse varias telas y varios alfileres en canastos pequeños.

- Ya terminamos majestad.

- Pueden retirase.

- Con su permiso majestad.

Las doncellas salen y Van mira a Merle quien lucía algo confusa.

- Metí la pata no es así.

Van río y negó con la cabeza.

- No Merle, no lo hiciste.

Este la abraza cariñosamente acariciando su pelo rosado el cual estaba sujeto por una cola alta, era increíble como pasó el tiempo, Merle casi le llegaba a sus hombros, ya no había necesidad de que esta se le montara al cuello.

- Vamos aún hay mucho que hacer y quiero que te veas preciosa el día de hoy.

- Claro maestro Van, me hicieron un bellísimo vestido ya lo vera.

Ella sale corriendo de la habitación corriendo, dándole a Van una gran sonrisa, al cerrar la puerta Van mira a la ventana y camina hacía ella viendo como los soldados comenzaban con sus rutinas, a los pocos segundos Sario y Kanzen salían, al parecer regresaban de sus practicas con el arco, ya que llegaban a caballo y con sus armas en sus hombros, pronto los soldados tomaron los caballos y los guiaron a los establos, Kanzen hablaba con otro soldado mientras Sario siente un impulso de ver hacía arriba topándose con Van, esta agita su mano saludándolo de forma discreta, Van le regresa el saludo dándole una sonrisa, Kanzen observa la escena y le da un leve codazo a la joven quien pone mas atención a su maestro y después de algunas palabras Sario y el otro soldado se van juntos, Kanzen mira a su majestad y niega con su cabeza dándole una sonrisa, Van hace lo mismo y se aleja de la ventana mirando de una forma melancólica el lugar.

La estancia comenzó a llenarse de personas entre ellas diplomáticos y reyes, Van se encontraba aún en su habitación sentado en la esquina de su cama, meciendo entre sus dedos un broche de plata el cual tenía la insignia del dragón.

- Maestro Van que hace aquí? ya debería estar recibiendo a los invitados.

- No tengo muchas ganas que digamos Merle.

- Ho! amo venga.

Merle se había recogido su cabello y usaba un largo vestido amarillo sin mangas, esta toma el medallón de las manos de Van y la capa oscura que adornaría su atuendo de color gris, esta coloca la capa sobre de Van y sostiene esta con el broche plateado que tenía Van en sus manos.

- Se ve muy guapo maestro Van. Vamos todos lo están esperando.

En otra habitación mas retirada una chica se encontraba en una bata mirando la ventana al ala principal donde los demás reyes comenzaban a descender e introducirse al palacio.

- Ahora si la hiciste buena Sario. Como se te ocurre hablar de tácticas de guerra en contra de tu clan. Bah! Ese de por si no era mi clan, los odio, odio a los que me sacaron de mi hogar y no conforme con ello hasta de mi planeta.

Esta se levanta y comienza a caminar poniéndose cerca del marco de la ventana recargando su cabeza en el.

- Quien sabe tal vez hasta me hicieron un favor.

Esta mira atenta a la entrada y distingue al carruaje que acababa de llegar.

- Acaso?.

Poniendo atención mira a un joven rubio con un uniforme negro ayudando a alguien a bajar del vehículo.

- Si no mal recuerdo, ese es Allen Schezar, ja, quien diría, hace unos meses atrás le había robado el mecanismo electromagnético de sus piedras flotantes.

Esta rasca su cabeza.

- No hay duda Asturia ya a llegado y hace un momento el duque Chid lo hizo, ya están las alianzas juntas. Jjajaja si, no hay duda, voy a salir linchada de esa junta.

Esta aleja su cabello hacia atrás y mira de reojo a su cama, viendo una caja larga de color blanco, esta quita la tapa y descubre el vestido que anteriormente Van le había mandado hacer, comenzando a acariciar la suave tela.

Este vestido es perfecto para ese día, a su majestad le pareció gustarle.

Ella mira a través del reflejo del espejo y la doncella dejando el vestido en su lugar se acerca a ella.

- No se por que se desanima, se nota a leguas que usted es la favorita del maestro Van.

Sario se jira bruscamente a ella.

- Que quiere decir con eso?.

- Que lo mas probable es que usted se convierta en su dama de compañía.

- Concubina.

- Eso suena muy feo, es mejor dama de compañía, todos los reyes tienen una, no veo la sorpresa. Bueno a excepción de su majestad Gauo.

La rubia se molesta y apretando sus dientes toma la muñeca de la doncella la cual se encontraba acomodando su cabello.

- Escúchame muy bien, yo seré líder samurai, no una prostituta en la cama del rey, me oíste?.

- S-si señorita.

La voz temerosa de la sirvienta la trajo a la charla con Kagura.

- Déjame decirte algo, Van no es quien crees, estoy segura que él siente algo muy especial por ti, algo que no siente con la princesa Marín.

Sario mira sorprendida a la anciana, para después mirar el vestido rosa que se encontraba sobre la caja.

Ella mueve su cabeza con una expresión de burla restregándose su mano sobre su frente.

- Que tonterías estas pensando mujer.

En la reunión Van saludaba a la ahora reina Millerna después de que el rey Aston enfermara de gravedad y muriera.

- Millerna que gusto verte.

- Igualmente a mi Van, ya tiene mucho que no nos hemos visto.

- Y ese saludo también es para mi?.

- Claro majestad Dryden.

Ambos estrechan sus manos.

- Me enteré que tuviste un encuentro con el líder de Los Cuervos de Acero y que este envió a un nuevo a asesino.

Van suspira.

- Si así es.

Allen se da cuenta del raro comportamiento de su amigo, pero en cierta forma era cuestión de tiempo que uniera cabos, esa nueva acecina era la nieta de Hitomi.

- Me imagino que recibió su merecido.

Dryden hablaba con tono seguro, Van solo sintió una ligera gota de sudor caer sobre su mejilla, claro literalmente.

- Mmm por así decirlo.

Todos lo miran extrañados.

- Oigan Chid nos esta esperando en mi estudio para hablar de algo importante.

- Ja, Van nunca cambiaras.

Dryden hablaba algo burlón por la evasión de Van, este por su parte comenzaba a guiarlos, mientras Millerna se cercioraba que las niñeras se encargaran por un momento de los pequeños príncipes.

- Es curioso Dryden, el antiguo rey Aston solo crió a mujeres mientras tu tienes a dos varones.

- Esos torbellinos, a pesar que ya tienen 3 y 5 Lunas son tremendos y necesitan ser supervisados continuamente. Y tu Van, cuando nos alegras con un heredero, que de hecho a Millerna y a mi nos complacería que fuese una pequeña princesa para unirla en matrimonio.

Van aclaraba su garganta, se sentía aun extraño en ese tipo de conversaciones.

- Vamos Dryden Van aún se siente temeroso por ser padre.

- Inexperto diría yo.

Millerna por fin les daba alcance acoplándose a la conversación, mientras Allen aprovechaba para echarle un poco de peso a su amigo.

- Creo que aun no es tiempo, con estos ataques tan inesperados.

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad, Van se encargaba de abrir la puerta corrediza del estudio.

- Pasen, Chid ya se encuentra aquí.

Un monje nato de Freíd abría sus ojos, este se encontraba en un estado de oración y tenía enredado en su mano una especie de rosario y estas juntas y levantadas, Chid un joven de aproximadamente 20 lunas se levantaba, su cuerpo había embarnecido mucho, poniendo atención se podría notar un parecido enorme al caballero Schezar.

- Chid me alegra verte.

- Igualmente a mi tía Millerna, señor Dryden, señor Allen me alegro verlos de nuevo.

Todos comenzaban a saludar al joven Duque entre ellos Van, quien comenzaba a retirarse.

- Y a donde piensas ir Van?.

- Iré por la persona que sabe los propósitos del Clan de los Cuervos de Acero.

- Ho! entiendo, bien aquí te esperaremos.

Dryden le sonreía mientras que Millerna platicaba con Chid y así salió en busca de Sario. Regresó al salón donde todos comenzaban a probar los bocadillos y la música de Fanelia comenzaba a deleitarlos, en ninguno de los rostros que se encontraban en el salón estaba Sario.

- Donde estará?.

Van comenzaba a desesperarse y decide subir a su habitación, estando en las escalinatas de madera escucha como algo caía y se detenía en el pequeño descanso, notando una zapatilla blanca, la cual levantó.

- Lo siento me quedan un poco flojos los zapatos.

Van levanta la vista rápido al escuchar la voz de Sario.

- Donde has estado te he estado bus….

Este se queda callado al ver bajar a la chica, quien lucía un hermoso kimono en color rosado y un escote en color blanco, dejando su cabello suelto adornado por unas cuantas cintas del mismo color del vestido.

- Hemm, por que te quedas callado?.

El joven rey no habló, se quedó callado observando a la chica.

- Oye se que me veo mal pero no es para tanto.

Esta sujeta su zapato poniéndoselo.

- No, yo..

Van sacude su cabeza poniendo nuevamente los pies sobre la tierra, pero es que le pareció ver a la chica mas linda del mundo, ya sus notorias distracciones por ella se hacían mas visibles.

- Vamos ya nos están esperando.

Van aclara su garganta y la toma del brazo llevándola al estudio donde hablarían de los planes de los Cuervos de Acero y sobre todo de su procedencia. A casi llegar al estudio Van se detiene sorpresivamente deteniendo a Sario.

- Pasa algo?.

- Te quiero dar esto.

Van saca de su bolsillo un pendiente de un color rosado y este lo toma de la cadena, haciendo que este se balanceara levemente.

- Mi pendiente.

- Deja te lo coloco.

Van gentilmente rodea la joya en el cuello de la chica, quien se apartó sus cabellos cenizos para que este le abrochara el pendiente.

- Gracias, ya lo extrañaba.

Van esboza una sonrisa y abre la puerta, haciendo que los que se encontraban dentro quedaran callados viendo al rey.

- Tardaste mucho Van, por fin la encontraste?.

- Si Dryden. Duque Chid, Reina Millerna, majestad Dryden, Allen, quiero presentarles a Sario.

Sario se adentra a la estancia, Allen, Dryden y sobre todo Chid se percatan de la enorme belleza que la mujer tenía, sobre todo cierta familiaridad.

- Sario es la asesina que el clan de los Cuervos de Acero mandaron para matarme.

Todos callan y se levantan de su asiento, Sario sentía el desastre venir.

- Y también es la nieta de Hitomi.

Millerna, Chid y Dryden sintieron un balde de agua fría que les caía de golpe. Allen fue el único en no sorprenderse, y eso por que Van ya le había comentado eso tiempo atrás.

- !Nieta de Hitomi!.

Millerna contestaba casi en un susurro mientras esta tomaba asiento.

- Así es, caballeros, majestad Millerna, esta será una larga charla.

Van se mostraba serio clavando los ojos en los presentes, Chid no apartaba la vista de la bella joven, mientras Millerna comprobaba que Van decía la verdad al ver el pendiente en su cuello, además del enorme parecido que ella tenía, Sario se sentía muy nerviosa sosteniendo sus manos con fuerzas, nunca antes había visto esas expresiones en los rostros de aquellas personas que no desprendían la vista de ella.

La noche transcurrió normal a excepción de que barios nobles vieron la notoria ausencia del rey.

- Entonces la máquina de Dorkin a hecho de las suyas nuevamente.

Dryden exclamaba mientras sujetaba su mentón.

- Sario es una lastima lo de Hitomi, la verdad, no pensé que tiempo pasara tan rápido en la Luna Fantasma.

La chica asiente mostrando unos ojos algo tristes cosa que Van quien se encontraba a su lado lo nota.

- Tranquila, todo se solucionara.

Van toma su mano asiendo que ella mostrara una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Entonces Van, ella seria tu…?

Chid lejos te tapujos preguntaba directo a Van.

- La veo como si fuese mi propia hija.

- Ha ya veo por que no nos decías nada hace unos minutos.

- No me digas que Dryden ya te estaba diciendo acerca de matrimonios.

- Ja, si algo así reina Millerna.

- Bueno pues viendo la situación es imposible que se una Fanelia a Asturias.

- En comercios si Dryden.

- Por eso te adoro esposa mía.

- Señor Van disculpe que me intrometa en esto, soy Kun, uno de los herederos directos en el conocimiento del sacerdote Prakto.

El monje hablaba con suma seriedad y clavaba sus ojos en el rey, pero al mencionar el nombre de Prakto Sario abrió sus ojos de par en par, veía como una jovencita miraba a su alrededor, pareciera que estaba en una especie de calabozo, unas rejas en el techo separaban su libertad pero también servía de tragaluz dejando pasar la luz de la Luna, a los pocos segundos un hombre corpulento parecido al monje Kun entraba, después todo cambio.

- Vamos Hitomi no mueras.

La voz de una princesa llamaba a una joven que yacía inconsciente en el piso, le daba masaje cardiaco, pero después un joven de piel morena llegaba y relevaba a la princesa logrando con trabajos que ella reaccionara nuevamente.

- Pasa algo?.

- No nada.

- Como le decía, si usted quiere que su ahora hija adoptiva tenga esos privilegios puede hacerlo con Freíd.

- Esta diciendo que la comprometa con el duque Chid?.

Sario se sorprende pero nota la mirada del joven duque, percatándose de su seriedad.

- Al parecer esta de acuerdo.

Ella se decía para si mostrando gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Eso me gustaría verlo mas adelante, aún no la rechazo, pero tampoco lo aceptaré, además como usted dice para que eso pase tengo que reconocerla como mi hija legitima ante Fanelia.

- A eso me refería majestad.

Kun miraba calculado al rey, quienes cruzaron miradas.

- Será mejor regresar a la reunión, no debemos hacer sospechar a nadie.

- Tienes razón Dryden.

Todos se levantan Allen quien había permanecido callado y recargado en la pared se incorpora, Sario mira al frente topándose con la mirada de Chid y de Allen quien se encontraba detrás de él.

- Quiero decirte que Chid es mi hijo, te digo esto para que no haya secretos entre nosotros. Hitomi, quiero que seas mi esposa.

La voz de Allen en un escenario a la luz de la Luna fantasma le hizo ver aquel día en que Allen le propuso matrimonio a Hitomi.

- Estas bien?.

Van preguntaba en voz baja a Sario quien solo retrocedió unos pasos sacudiéndose su cabeza y tocándose su frente con su mano.

- No es nada, vamos ya salieron.

Todos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos charlando, Van y Sario le seguían detrás, aun que Van miraba de reojo a la chica.

Al llegar al salón todos se dispersaron, Van ve que estaban apunto de llegar cuando la jala y la lleva a otra parte saliendo un momento del palacio.

- Que pasa?.

- Lo mismo digo yo.

Sario lo mira extrañada.

- Tuviste una visión no es así.

- Visión?.

Van asiente.

- No lo se, solo vi la imagen de una joven en un extraño calabozo junto con un señor parecido a Kun, me pareció verte a ti también pero mas joven, ayudabas a una chica de pelo corto, pareciera que hubiera muerto y la tratabas de revivir.

Van ríe un poco.

- Si se que es bastante alucinante eso.

- No, no, disculpa, sigue.

- El caballero Allen le proponía matrimonio a la misma joven pero aparte le declaraba que el era el padre de Chid.

- Shhh!.

Van le tapa la boca y mira a todos lados.

- Sario lo que viste es verdad, son los recuerdos de tu abuela, ella supo que Chid es hijo de Allen y ella sufrió una crisis con Prakto, el antecesor de Kun después de un interrogatorio.

Los ojos de Sario se abrieron mostrando sorpresa.

- Mas vale que te acostumbres, esa herencia la tienes en la sangre.

Sario asiente mientras Van soltaba los labios de la joven.

- Vamos, al menos por hoy se mi acompañante.

La mirada de la joven pareció molesta.

- No esa compañía tonta.

Van le extiende su brazo, ella sonríe y toma su brazo y así entran los dos al palacio, al llegar juntos muchos notan su presencia y comienzan a aplaudir al rey, Sario se sentía avergonzada.

En ese instante una nueva melodía se escuchaba y todos daban paso a que Van y la joven bailaran su primera pieza, Sario se encontraba levemente sonrojada pero después se sintió en mas confianza estando con Van, quien ponía una ligera sonrisa mientras la guiaba y la hacía danzar, recorriendo parte del centro del salón, en algunos momentos se decían palabras que parecieran que fuesen graciosas porque en ocasiones ambos sonreían. Muchos veían a la pareja y asumían que la joven era la futura esposa del rey Van, Millerna lo creía pese a que se estuvieran haciendo tratados de matrimonio con Freíd, Chid y Kun los veían como si se trataran de padre e hija.

- No se por que presiento que Van si tendrá herederos.

- Jajaja, yo también Millerna, yo también.

Pronto las demás parejas acompañaron al rey y a su compañera en el baile, la cena transcurrió rápido, en la larga mesa del rey todos se encontraban sentados, pese a estar casi al ras del suelo muchos estuvieron cómodos, Sario se quedó aun lado del rey que no paraban de hablarse, claro en algunas ocasiones Van era apartado del lado de la jovencita para bailar con algunas de las hijas de los nobles de otros países, pero lo hacía mas por educación que por ganas.

La velada llegó a su final y Van despedía a varios de los nobles quienes partieron a sus países de origen la misma noche, aun que algunos como los reyes de Asturias y Freíd partirían después.

Sario se encontraba en las escalinatas del palacio dispuesta a retirarse cuando nuevamente su zapato resbala de su pie cayendo escaleras abajo.

- Grandioso esta es la tercera vez que se me zafa.

- Se le perdió algo señorita?.

Van llegaba junto con Kanzen y este recogía nuevamente el calzado de la joven quien se encontraba a mitad de la escalera.

- Gracias.

- Es todo Kanzen nos vemos mañana.

- Como ordene majestad.

Kanzen se retira hacía otro lado mientras Van subía las escaleras junto a Sario.

- No se como lograste sobrevivir al baile.

- Jaja, ni yo.

Sario se agacha para tomar el zapato que Van tenía en su mano cuado sin querer esta dio a Van la oportunidad de cargarla.

- Pero que rayos haces?.

Esta mira a su alrededor sorprendida.

- Descuida todos ya están dormidos.

- Lo que me preocupa es que me vallas a dejar caer.

- No lo haré.

Van se adentra al palacio y este ya se encontraba en las escaleras que lo llevarían a su cuarto.

- Y adonde me llevas?.

- A tu cuarto.

- Pero puedo sola.

- Descalza?.

- Que tiene?.

Van ríe mientras este empuja con su hombro la puerta de la recamara de la chica, para después depositarla en su cama.

- Bueno, pues.. gracias.

Van se sienta a su lado.

- No, gracias a ti.

- A mi?.

- Me la pase bien, mejor que en otras reuniones.

Sario lo mira extrañada.

- Tú estuviste junto a mi todo el tiempo.

Ella sonríe, Van le acaricia la mejilla y aparta unos cabellos de su rostro.

- Te sientes incomoda?.

- No..yo..por cierto y Marín?. No la vi en todo el día de hoy y mira que es un milagro.

- Ella se fue.

Van se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, Sario hace lo mismo y lo alcanza.

- Perdón, no sabía.

Van se detiene y la mira.

- Puedo preguntar por que?.

Van queda en silencio y después esboza una sonrisa fingida.

- Digamos que no soy lo que ella quería.

Sario queda mas extrañada y decide no preguntar mas.

- Tienes, tienes una pequeña rama en tu capa.

Ella se estira y toma aquella rama que había quedado entre los pliegues de su capa, Van abraza a la chica y hunde su rostro en su cuello, al sentir su abrazo comienza a sentirse incomoda, cuando Van se aleja y se acerca a su rostro, Sario se sorprende al sentir un suave beso depositado en su mejilla para después marcharse. Al cerrar la puerta Sario toca su mejilla y queda sorprendida viendo la puerta cerrada.

Continuara..


	10. La primer vez que durmió con migo

La primer vez que durmió con migo.

Raro se sentía, muy raro, era como si su padre le hubiese dado un beso de buenas noches, pero por dentro sentía algo diferente, empezaba a mirarlo de otra forma.

Como era costumbre de Van, entrenaba todas las mañanas temprano con Kanzen, a comparación de todas las mañanas ese día se encontraba nublado y con una ligera niebla en los alrededores, Sario miraba el entrenamiento desde las escaleras del palacio, cuando siente que un manto le cubría la espalda.

- Buenos día señorita Sario, es una mañana muy fría, debió ponerse algo mas abrigador.

Chid se acomodaba a su lado mientras Sario lo miraba con cierta sorpresa, pero después le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días duque Chid, la verdad me gusta este clima, que no me pude esperar a verlo.

- Es deprimente no cree?.

- Algunos lo ven así, pero es la única ocasión que puedo ver un ambiente gris que resalte lo verde de las hojas de los árboles, además que se siente mas la calidez humana.

- La calidez humana?.

Chid la mira confundido, ella solo esboza una sonrisa tomando con su mano la parte de enfrente del abrigo del joven.

- Ha! Ya entendí.

Ambos comienzan a reír, mismo sonido que llega a escuchar Van, haciendo que perdiera la concentración de la batalla, mirando rápidamente hacía donde provenía, notando a Chid junto a Sario riendo contentos, Kanzen no pudo detener la rapidez de su estocada, haciendo que un leve rasguño le diera en la mejilla a Van. El joven queda con su rostro de lado dejando escurrir la línea carmín por su mejilla, no había mas palabras, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, solo el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones.

- No se si disculparme o reprenderlo majestad.

Van quedó callado.

- Será mejor interrumpir este entrenamiento hasta que usted este en condiciones

Sin decir mas Kanzen guarda su espada retirándose, Van solo aprieta levemente su mano yendo hacia el palacio, pasando de largo a Chid y a Sario.

- Esta herido.

- ¡¿Quién¡Van!.

- Discúlpeme duque, enseguida regreso.

Sario se aleja no sin antes dejarle el abrigo a Chid. Esta se sorprende al ver la rapidez que Van había avanzado, puesto que ya había llegado a su habitación y este la cerraba, ella toca y se extraña que el ni si quiera contestara.

- ¡Van!.

Nuevamente tocaba, pero al ver que no contestaba decide adentrarse, escuchando como Van comenzaba a enjuagarse el rostro.

- ¡Van¿te encuentras bien?.

Van se recargó en aquella repisa que sostenía una bandeja de porcelana, mostrando su espalda desnuda, ya que desde el entrenamiento él se había quitado la camisa para atacar mejor.

- ¡Van!.

- Estoy bien.

Su voz mostraba algo de molestia.

- A mi me parece que no.

Ella se acerca y lo toma de su barbilla, notando como la cortadura aún sangraba, pero sentía como Van se encontraba furioso, como si fuese un dragón gruñendo con los dientes apretados para no dejar salir su feroz rugido.

- No te dejará cicatriz, es ligera.

Van no contestó, seguía reteniendo su furia, así que se zafa bruscamente de ella, tomando asiento en la esquina de su cama, Sario solo frunce levemente el seño, parecía que lidiaba con un niño berrinchudo nuevamente, así que toma un paño y lo sumerge en el agua, sin pedirle permiso a Van lo toma por el mentón, comenzando a limpiar la herida para después curársela, aún que el humor de Van iba en aumento.

- Ya acabé.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Van se levanta de golpe tomando una toalla.

- Oye solo quise ayudar.

- Pues lo siento no quería interrumpir tu charla con Chid.

Van sonaba mas molesto, haciendo que cierto sarcasmo salieran de sus palabras.

- Con Chid?

- Me estas diciendo mentiroso?.

Van voltea molesto, Sario solo retrocede.

- Estas loco.

Sario sale del cuarto molesta, Van solo asota la puerta tras de ella, golpeándola levemente por detrás.

En un oscuro lugar, sentado en una lujosa silla, un hombre se apoyaba sobre su brazo, haciendo mecer sus dedos de un lado a otro, resonando el vaivén en el descanso de madera.

- Es una traidora, no solo mató a uno de los nuestros, uno de los mejores asesinos, si no que ahora es parte de la guardia del Dragón.

- ¡Vasta!.

El hombre deja de quejarse al ver a su líder pararse con molestia.

- ¡¡¿Crees que no escucho?!!.

Su voz resonaba por toda la habitación.

- Era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara.

Su furia lo lleva a tirar una pequeña mesilla con copas y una botella, haciendo que todo ese estruendo se amplificara con el eco.

- Y no solo conforme con eso se rumora que será la nueva reina de Fanelia, eso o la prostituta del rey.

Este aprieta su mano.

- Que bajo a caído.

- Señor Zatoichi. Tal vez eso nos ayude en nuestros planes.

- Mejor calla Takeda, por ver tu maldita cobardía cometí el error mas grande de mi vida y es mandándola con el dragón, aun que mi ardid me llevó a que ella lo matara, me hubiera gustado verlo muerto bajo sus pies mientras veía en su rostro a su amada niña de las ilusiones. Pero todo cambió, esa maldita se dejó vencer por él.

- Mejor aún, embelesó al estupido de Fanel.

- Que estas diciendo?.

Aquel hombre solo deja escapar una sonrisa burlona.

- Él ya no aguantará que su amada parta.

- Él?!...jajaja…entiendo….entiendo.

En uno de los patios del castillo del samurai, Kanzen practicaba con Sario, quien en una estocada hace que la espada de la joven saliera volando por el cielo y caer en el piso.

- Veo que hay epidemia, estas igual de distraída que su majestad.

- Pues él empezó.

- No culpes a otros por tus errores.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Fuiste a ver a su majestad después del entrenamiento?.

- Pues obvio que si, lo vi herido.

Kanzen solo negó con la cabeza dejando salir un pesado suspiro.

- Ya se, ya se, hice mal, debí esperar a que el niño terminara de hacer berrinche.

Sario voltea molesta hacía otra parte, Kanzen no evita reírse.

- No, sinceramente no puedo.

Este comienza a retirarse.

- ¡¿Ya terminamos?!.

- No, tú lo hiciste.

- ¡¿Yo?!, pero!.

- Descansa niña y define bien tus prioridades.

- Mis prioridades?.

Kanzen voltea a verla de forma seria.

- Tal vez debas pensar bien lo que harás, en mi humilde opinión, tú no eres apta para ocupar el lugar de Líder Samurai.

Sario se quedó helada, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par.

- No puede decir eso, sobresalgo de los otros samuráis, usted lo dijo una vez.

- Si, pero eso no significa que seas apta para tal puesto.

- Es por que estuve antes con el enemigo?, por ser mujer?.

- No, no es ninguna de ellas, entiéndelo niña, estas perdiendo el tiempo, tu futuro no es el de líder.

- No!, es injusto!, injusto!.

Sario sale molesta de ahí, dejando en el suelo su espada, echándose a correr con la cabeza gacha al llegar a las escaleras del palacio.

- El viaje se planeará para el día de mañana en la noche, solo espero que todos se encuentren listos.

- Duque Chid, perdone que cambie el tema, pero quisiera preguntarle algo.

- Dígame señor Allen.

- Enserio piensa casarse con la nieta de Hitomi?.

- Es muy hermosa verdad Allen?.

- Si, pero eso no significa amor.

- Tal vez, pero, me gustaría intentarlo, ella es muy simpática, me agrada mucho.

- Pues apenas está en la primera fase, la simpatía, la amistad, no el amor.

- Jjajaja, tiene razón señor Allen.

Ambos muestran ligeras sonrisas cuando escuchan el sollozo de una mujer que pasaba corriendo por otro lado.

- ¡Es Sario!.

- Discúlpeme señor Allen enseguida vuelvo.

Chid sale corriendo para darle alcance, Sario llega a su habitación y no se percata que deja la puerta abierta, solo se coloca a un lado de la cama y apretando las cobijas con su puño comienza a llorar amargamente.

- ¡Señorita Sario! Se encuentra bien?.

Chid entra despacio a la habitación ayudando a la joven a levantarse del piso y sentarla en la cama.

- Es injusto, me esforcé mucho. Y todo para nada.

- Perdone, pero en que se esforzó para que no lograra nada?.

Chid se sienta a su lado, Sario solo deja salir una sonrisa tomándose la frente algo apenada.

- Perdone, pienso que ya todos conocen lo que hago.

- Bueno en cierta forma sabemos algo de ti, pero no mucho.

- Bueno desde que llegué aquí me gustó la idea de ser un Líder Samurai, me esforcé, di lo mejor, y ahora me dicen que no soy digna para aquel puesto.

- No le han dicho por que?.

Ella niega con la cabeza, comenzando a llorar en el regazo de Chid, quien intentaba darle consuelo. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Van quien tras la puerta casi abierta había escuchado todo, su molestia crecía aun mas.

- Por que?, porque precisamente hoy¡Maldita sea!.

Este se retira molesto dejando a los dos solos.

- Por que lo hiciste?

Kanzen al escuchar la voz molesta de su rey solo se limita a mirarlo, mientras descansaba en un asiento del salón.

- Por lo visto sigue con ese humor majestad.

Alcanzando una botella Kanzen se sirve vino comenzando a beber.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunte.

Van alzó la voz cosa que a Kanzen le molestó.

- Y usted deje de hacerse el tonto.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oyó, usted sabe perfectamente que ella no será líder samurai.

- Ella es buena, no veo por que no.

Kanzen ríe burlón nuevamente, restregándose su mano en su frente.

- Deje esa respuesta para otro que no lo conozca.

El rostro de Kanzen cambia a uno mas molesto.

- ¡¡¿Acaso no la desea en su cama?!!, no me dijo que hasta la veía en el rostro de la princesa cuando tenía sexo con ella?.

Van se sorprende y no le aguanta la mirada a su samurai, dándole la espalda, que pese a ser su nuevo maestro se ganó el aprecio y la confianza que le tenía a Vargas.

- No se de que me hablas.

- Entonces mírame a los ojos Van y dime que ella no te agrada, que no la amas, que no la deseas.

Van mira nuevamente a Kanzen y apretando sus dientes solo da media vuelta para retirarse.

- Vete al diablo!.

- Con gusto majestad, pero antes respóndame.

Este solo se deja caer en una silla que se encontraba a su lado agachándose hasta sus rodillas, tapándose el rostro, dando un gran suspiro.

- Van, desde que llegaste a Fanelia te vi como si fueras mi hijo, juré a Vargas que cuidaría de ti.

Este camina lentamente quedándose unos cuantos metros frente a Van.

- Te conozco lo suficiente Van, y te dije que siempre te apoyaras en mi, no solo en cuestiones de Fanelia sino también en estos.

- No puedo meterme en su destino, ella tiene otros planes.

- Maldición Van, y que harás?, harás lo mismo que con la señorita Hitomi?, para que un día regreses decaído al verla ya con otro?. La dejarías en brazos del duque Chid? Aguantarías verla haciendo su vida en Freíd, un lugar de este planeta?.

Kanzen se queda callado por unos momentos mientras Van se levantaba y miraba hacia un punto de la habitación en silencio.

- Piénselo.

Este comienza a retirarse empezando a abrir la puerta de madera.

- Le quiero. La amo. La deseo.

La voz de Van hace que Kanzen mire por entre su hombro.

- La quiero con migo.

En el cuarto de Sario esta se encontraba acostada en su cama, la lluvia caía ligera por la ventana, haciendo que algunos rayos desplegaran su luz e iluminaran la estancia muy ligeramente.

- Es un niño!.

- Que alegría Shun.

- Como le llamarán?.

- No lo se, Hitomi y yo aún no lo hemos pensado.

- Pero valla que jovencita tan más valiente, miren que tener a mi nieto y el mismo día salir del hospital.

- Ella es una mujer muy fuerte, lo supe desde que la vi, verdad Hitomi?.

- Si, a veces.

- Jajaja

En una casa de las regiones del Japón una persona veía como espectador por el cristal de la ventana de aquella tarde lluviosa, pese al clima y estar fuera, claramente se podían escuchar las charlas de alegría que había en aquella casa. Aquella figura se aleja destrozada mirando el balcón de la casa, abriendo con cuidado este entra dejando un pendiente con mucho dolor, sus labios ni siquiera dibujaban alguna línea de expresión y pareciera que el mundo se le había cerrado. Aguantando aquel dolor se dispone a salir y dejar aquella ventana abierta para después desaparecer entre las luces de la tormenta y confundir aquel pilar azulino con aquellas ráfagas.

- Aquí lo tengo enseguida lo llevo.

Su vista se fija en el tocador, mirando aquel conocido pendiente.

- ¿¡Van?!

Esta se acerca a la ventana abierta mirando con melancolía.

- Perdóname Van, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarme sola.

Melancolía, era lo único que se lograba sentir en aquella visión o en aquel sueño, el cuerpo de Sario se movía en varias ocasiones y en otras dejaba salir un ligero gemido.

- Despierta.

Exaltada se incorpora en la cama, tocándose una de sus mejillas nota que varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban hasta mojar su rostro.

- Te encuentras bien?.

Una voz casi susurrándole le hablaba, se le notaba una gran tristeza.

- Quien esta ahí?.

Su mano se dirige hacia aquella antorcha de gas pero siente que alguien delicadamente le tomaba del brazo, no dijo nada, por la oscuridad del cuarto ella solo siente como esta persona se despojaba de una capa y la colocaba en la cama para después sentarse en ella.

- ¡¿Van?!.

Un pañuelo se siente en su mejilla, comenzando a secar las lágrimas de la joven con sumo cuidado.

- Estas empapada en sudor. Estas bien?.

- Si, ya me siento mejor.

Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar.

- Te escuché desde mi habitación, supuse que tendrías una pesadilla.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó, los labios de Sario temblaban al formular algo.

- Ella te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo.

Van se sorprende y aleja su mano de Sario y miró hacia otro lado.

- Sentí tú tristeza, como tu mundo se desmoronó al verla con otro, con un pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Lo viste?.

La voz entre cortada de Van se escuchó.

- Si.

- Te juro la amé, la amé tanto que no quise separarla de lo que mas quería.

- Pero como sabías que en verdad ella quería eso.

- Cobardía tal vez, de que eligiera su mundo en vez del mío, elegir su vida en vez que a mí. Cuando me di cuenta que en verdad quería saber su opinión, ya era demasiado tarde.

Aun que Sario no podía verle claramente sintió la mirada del dragón en ella.

- Precisamente eso ocurrió en esta fecha.

- Hoy!.

- Si. Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu padre. Irónico, un día después del mío. Si al menos las situaciones hubiesen sido distintas hubiera aceptado gustoso ese regalo.

El silencio era acompañado por una sensación distinta, no solo la lluvia caía en el cielo, si no que de los ojos de Van varias lágrimas brotaban y caían hacía el suelo, no sintió cuando Sario salió de las cobijas y esta secó sus mejillas con su mano. Ambos al mismo tiempo se abrazaron. Sario se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama mientras Van seguía sentado, su rostro se hundió en el pecho de la mujer ahogando su llanto en ella, mientras Sario lo abrazaba por el cuello y colocando sus manos suavemente en su nuca, dejando esparcir su largo cabello enzima de él.

Muchas emociones por ese día agotaron a esta pareja, quienes no saben cuándo, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Van no soltaba a la joven prensando sus brazos en su vientre, descansando su rostro en su cuello, mientras ella lo rodeaba suavemente con su brazo.

Continuara….

Pues esta historia la quiero mas loca, mas hot, jajja no, no tanto, pero al menos que la pasión entre en escena.

Gracias de antemano a las personas que están leyendo este fic, ya que no muy seguido recibía reviews, por que la pareja principal no aparece aquí, muchas gracias por los consejos, no me enojan al contrario me ayuda un montón, solo si no es abusar me digan la parte en donde me equivoqué, así se me hará mas fácil tanto aprender como corregir.

Saludos a la banda lectora y una vez más, gracias por los 4 reviews y pues sigan leyendo, sobre todo mandándome sus opiniones que para mi valen un montón.


	11. El primer beso

El primer beso.

Como era común, todas las mañanas Kagura despertaba a Sario, para que esta llegara temprano a sus prácticas y esta vez Kanzen la acompañaba.

- Así que según usted metió la pata.

- Por así decirlo. Hoy me gustaría hablar con esos dos seriamente.

- Vas a echar de cabeza a mi niño?.

- No, será por separado, siempre y cuando encuentre a su majestad, fui a su habitación y no se encontraba ahí, ha! por cierto una cosa mas Kagura, Van ya no es un niño.

La anciana ríe por el comentario de Kanzen y se dispone a entrar al cuarto de la joven dando primero leves golpes en la puerta.

- Sario?, ya es hora de levantarse. ¡¿Sario?!.

Esta abre la puerta y entra dejando a Kanzen fuera de la habitación.

- Pero niña ya…..

La pobre anciana casi queda en shock cuando ve que ella no estaba sola en el cuarto y sale rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

- Pasa algo señora Kagura?.

Kanzen preguntaba exaltado, casi sacando su espada.

- No, nada, mejor la despierto mas tarde.

- ¡¿Mas tarde?!.

- Si ande vámonos.

La anciana con trabajos empujaba al pobre de Kanzen, quién confundido voltea hacía la señora y le mira serio.

- Anda Kagura, que es lo que esta pasando ahí dentro?.

La pobre solo miró al suelo apenada, no sabía que decir.

- Bueno lo pondré así, ya no será necesario que busque a su majestad.

Kanzen entiende lo que Kagura quería decir, así que sin pedir permiso entra y descubre la escena, donde los protagonistas se encontraban entrelazados. Con gesto de desaprobación este solo sale del cuarto dejando a una Kagura nerviosa y cerrando con cuidado la puerta, ellos ni si quiera habían notado la presencia de estos dos, ya que se encontraban profundamente dormidos, solo Van medio despertó y jalando torpemente su capa cubrió a su querida niña para volverse a dormir en sus brazos.

Medio día y apenas estos comenzaban a despertarse, por las gruesas ventanas de madera no se podía notar si aún era de madrugada, Sario abre los ojos para percatarse que Van se había quedado con ella toda la noche, dormido en su regazo como un pequeño niño.

La idea le hizo sonrojar, nunca antes había dormido con alguien, mucho menos un hombre. Sin pensar mas y con su corazón palpitando por el nerviosismo se apartó con cuidado de Van alejándose de la cama, este pareció sentir la ausencia de aquel cuerpo cálido y comenzó a buscarla con su mano.

- ¿Qué haces?.

- ¡Van!.

La voz asustada de la chica hace que Van se despierte y se incorpore.

- ¿Pasa algo?, suenas asustada.

- Es que…yo…que pensaran si nos ven así?

Van se muestra algo mas serio y se sienta sobre la cama mirando a la joven.

- No paso nada, y descuida, no eres mi concubina.

Van desvió la mirada.

- Serás una líder Samurai.

- No, creo que ya no.

Los ojos carmesí del rey miraron nuevamente a Sario.

- Eso se puede arreglar.

Van estira sus manos tomando las de la chica, acercándola hacia él.

- Escúchame algo, yo jamás intervendré en tu futuro, me oyes?.

La voz de Van sonaba dulcemente, pero Sario notó un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, pese a tener una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Por que siento que mientes.

La mirada seria de Sario parecía aplastar a Van, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada, así que este se levantó de la cama tomando su capa.

- Un samurai no miente.

- Entonces mírame a los ojos y repíteme lo que acabas de decir, así lo creeré y que en verdad no faltas a tu juramento.

Van apretó sus puños levemente y volteo con un gesto serio.

- Mejor dime que es lo que en verdad quieres escuchar.

Sario quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir o aventurarse a que le respondiera sus dudas pero la campana la salvó, o debía decir los golpes desesperados de alguien que quería entrar.

- Quieres que me esconda?.

Preguntó Van seriamente, Sario supo que él lo hacía para remarcarle que ella no seria su concubina y que cuidaría su imagen, pero lo hacía de una forma algo fría, cosa que le molestó y solo lo pasó de largo, para abrir la puerta personalmente y de par en par.

- ¡Valla ya despertaron!.

Kagura entra sin pedir permiso, Sario ya no pudo decirle nada ya que se le notaba nerviosa, mas al ver como se tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

- Pasó algo malo Kagura?.

- Niña!.

Esta mira a Van con mas nerviosismo.

- Por que pienso que ya verme aquí no es sorpresa Kagura.

- ¡Van¡Sario!, Kanzen esta hecho una fiera, esta furioso desde esta mañana que los encontró aquí.

- ¡¿NOS VIO?!.

Dijeron al unísono.

- Desde la madrugada lo andaba buscando maestro Van y pues….

- No te preocupes Kagura ahora mismo iré a verlo.

Van comenzaba a retirarse decidido pero Kagura lo detiene.

- Espere majestad, él me mandó avisarles que los espera en el comedor a la hora de la comida.

- ¡¿Pasando medio día?!, pensé que era urgente.

- Hay niño, no vez.

Kagura se va hacía a la ventana abriéndola de par en par.

- Si ya pasa de medio día.

- ¡¿Como?!.

Van se asoma a la ventana percatándose de los rayos calientes del sol, Kagura solo observa a la pareja sorprendida con una sonrisa en sus labios y negando con la cabeza.

- Se les pegaron las sabanas.

Con una sonrisa se dirige al guardarropa de la chica y le saca un vestido.

- El baño ya esta listo, dentro de poco las doncellas entraran.

Esta mira a ambos.

- Me imagino que no querrán que los vean a los dos aquí¿verdad?.

Rascándose la cabeza Van sale dejando que Kagura cerrara la puerta tras ella.

Después de arreglarse y verse presentables, ambos bajaron al comedor donde Kanzen los esperaría, Sario bajaba ya las últimas escaleras cuando nota a Van mirando a las afueras del palacio.

- A quien esperas?.

Sario decía sonriente, pero el rostro frío de Van mirándola hizo que la borrara inmediatamente.

- Es obvio no crees?.

- Oye, estoy algo nerviosa, solo quería quitarlo tenso.

Van esbozó una sonrisa al percatar el nerviosismo de Sario, como esta le desviaba la mirada y se frotaba nerviosamente el brazo.

- Todo estará bien.

Van toma delicadamente su mentón, notando como ella miraba aquella mano que la sostenía y después regresarle una sonrisa. Van no pudo evitar adorar esa sonrisa y conservarla para si.

- Vamos.

Van se adelanta a la puerta del comedor para abrirla y deja pasar primero a la joven, percatándose después que un no muy contento Kanzen se encontraba dando vueltas como si fuera un león en su jaula, quien al notar que ambos entraban se detiene.

- Bien, síganme.

- A donde iremos?.

Preguntó tímidamente Sario, Kanzen se para en seco y la mira con unos ojos que parecieran devorarla.

- Iremos a mi despacho jovencita, lo que les diré tiene que ser en privado. A menos que quieran que sea aquí, por mi no hay problema

Sario solo tragó saliva mientras Kanzen le estiraba la mano indicándole una dirección. Pareciera que solo dieron un paso cuando ya se encontraban fueras del palacio donde Kanzen tenía una oficina privada, donde comúnmente pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, enterrado en papeles y en millones de mapas de las diversas zonas de Gaea.

- Señor Kanzen ha llegado la lista de reclutas.

- Enseguida las leeré, por favor, que nadie entre, hablaré en privado con su majestad Fanel.

- Si, señor.

Aquel soldado no respingó mas, ya que al ver el rostro serio de Kanzen supo que la charla que tendrían sería sumamente importante. Al llegar, Kanzen acerca una silla al escritorio y con un movimiento de su mano indica a Sario que tomara asiento, Van por su parte espera a que Kanzen se sentara para después hacer lo mismo en el asiento contigo a Sario, después de observar aquel rostro serio de su rey y el rostro algo nervioso de Sario el líder samurai comienza a hablar.

- Y bien, para cuándo es la boda.

Sario abre sus ojos con sorpresa, Van ni se inmuta por el comentario, mientras Kanzen pareciera conservar un poco la calma, ya que se encontraba bastante molesto.

- Lo digo por lo que vi esta mañana, así que no te sorprendas Sario.

- No paso nada Kanzen.

Van hablo con un tono serio.

- Perdone majestad, pero que es lo que hubiera pensado la servidumbre si hubiera entrado al cuarto de la joven.

Van desvió la mirada notándose en sus labios un ligero desaire.

- Aun que se moleste majestad, pero mi deber es proteger su imagen, o prefiere que Hirosue lo haga?, con gusto lo pondré al corriente.

El rostro del rey se mostró mas molesto, el solo nombrar a ese hombre le provocaba un gran disgusto.

- Señor Kanzen, se que esto afecta la imagen de su majestad Fanel, pero le aseguro que no hubo nada, solo fue……

- Una simple noche?, que solo durmieron?.

- Así es, no se por que quiere buscar algo que no es.

Sario hablaba molesta y Kanzen notó esa sinceridad en sus ojos.

- Yo nunca he dicho que no te crea Sario, que no le crea a mi rey. Pero entiende, hoy solo fue como una pijamada para ustedes y ¿mañana que?.

El rostro de la joven baja, sabía que a este paso ambos pasarían hacer algo mas o mas bien que pasaría?.

- Deben decidir ahora lo que se hará con sus vidas, con su destino,

- Señor Kanzen usted sabe perfectamente que tengo una deuda con su majestad, yo sigo en pie con la misión de destruir la máquina Parca, aquella que puede cambiar el destino.

Kanzen se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la joven, arrodillándose frente a ella como si fuese a explicarle algo a una pequeña y mirándola con ojos paternales.

- Sario, ya no finjas.

- ¡¿Como dice?!.

- Se que ese no es tu destino, mucho menos el de una concubina, si es que me lo preguntas, que es a lo que mas le temes al llegar a convertirte aquí.

Kanzen se levanta y se dispone a salir, Sario se levanta para seguirlo.

- Entonces cual es mi futuro, si no es el de seguir luchando?.

Aquel hombre corpulento se gira mirando serio y a la vez pacíficamente a la joven.

- Pequeña, tu vida comenzó mal, en primer lugar tus manos jamás debieron tocar un arma.

Kanzen toma y cubre por completo aquellas manos delicadas de la joven, quien parecía estar más confundida.

- Tu tienes otras cualidades, si quieres ayudar, lo harás reforzando aquellos poderes que tu abuela te heredó a ti. Piénsalo, mas bien piénsenlo y piénsenlo bien, yo aguardaré afuera, pero no saldrán hasta que tengan una respuesta y sobre todo cumplan con su destino sin remordimientos.

Kanzen al mencionar la última palabra mira a Van quien entiende la indirecta, después aquel líder cierra la puerta dejando un ensordecedor silencio.

Un suspiro rompió aquella tensa situación, Van se acerca a ella por la espalda, tomándola delicadamente por los hombros.

- Estoy confundida.

Van asiente y la guía a su asiento, él por mientras se arrodilla frente a ella.

- Kanzen tiene razón, tú en primer lugar no debiste tocar un arma, no eres una asesina, no eres un guerrero.

Nuevamente los ojos llenos de sorpresa se dibujan en Sario.

- Ahora lo entiendo.

- Entiendes que?, me estas diciendo que no sirvo para eso?, entonces, para que?, para que me trajeron aquí?.

Molesta se aleja a la ventana donde se cruza de brazos, Van suspira y se levanta para nuevamente tomar a Sario por los hombros y ponerla frente a él.

- No lo entiendes Sario?, tu abuela desde que estuvo aquí odió todo ese tipo de violencia, odiaba la guerra a la que llegó, sufrió mucho, no quiero que eso te pase a ti.

- Pero yo….

Su rostro se agachó ocultándolo ante aquellos mechones cenizos que caían de su frente, Van toma nuevamente su mentón subiéndolo cuidadosamente.

- Eres…..eres…..muy hermosa, eres igual que ella, solo cambia el color de sus ojos.

Ella no evita ruborizarse cosa que nota Van y no evita dibujar una sonrisa.

- Mi abuela me hablaba mucho sobre un ángel.

Van la mira con atención.

- Bueno, aquí jamás he escuchado esa palabra, pero en mis sueños, mi abuela entre sus cuentos me decía sobre un ángel, que siempre la salvaba de caer, me parece que eso fue una visión suya, pero que pronto se hizo real, ese ángel evitó que cayera aun barranco.

Van no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa burlona que quitó inmediatamente.

- Y lo quieres conocer?.

Sario asintió.

- Puedo preguntar por que?

- Ni yo me puedo responder eso, solo siento que si lo veo, tal vez aclare mis dudas.

- Entonces ven.

Van abre la ventana de Kanzen, esta daba directamente a la parte trasera del castillo del samurai.

- Que haces?, piensas huir?.

- Quieres verlo, si o no?

- Si.

- Pues anda.

- Se va a molestar Kanzen.

- Kanzen quiere que crucemos esa puerta con una decisión tomada, estoy seguro que si lo vez tal ves te convenzas de cual es tu destino.

Sario solo lo mira y asiente, Van salta primero y después ayuda a Sario a salir, cargándola ligeramente, así ambos emprenden el camino a la parte mas boscosa del lugar, Sario solo seguía a Van, veía aquella espalda cubierta por aquella larga capa gris que se meneaba al compás de sus pasos, algo sentía desde ya varios días y no evitaba sentirse algo atraída por ese rey, pero sentía que eran sentimientos hacia un buen amigo, ya que ella jamás había experimentado el amor.

Aquel ángel, cuya procedencia en cuentos relatados por su abuela, habían desenterrado algo, deseo, deseo de ver a ese misterioso ser, tal vez, siempre estuvo enamorada de ese ángel, ya que este comúnmente se le aparecía en sueños, mostrando unas bellas alas blancas, pero la idea que existiera se desvaneció al recordar que solo eran cuentos de su abuela.

De pronto el paso de Van se detuvo y Sario salió de sus pensamientos, sin querer ya estaban en la parte mas profunda del patio trasero del palacio, donde Van y su hermano Folken jugaban cuando niños.

- Y que hacemos aquí?.

Van voltea con su singular seriedad hacía la chica.

- Aquí te mostraré a aquel hombre que siempre has visto en sueños.

Sario queda extrañada y mira a ambos lados como buscando a que esta persona saliera de entre los arbustos, pero en vez de eso, solo vio como Van comenzaba a despojarse de sus ropas.

- Pero que haces?.

Van no contestó, solo se limitó a quitarse de una manera algo brusca su camisa.

- ¡Van!.

El mirar de frente a la confundida joven y con algo de miedo al rebelar su secreto, Van dejó salir sus alas, dejando ver un espectáculo de plumas, las cuales danzaban por el aire.

- ¡Van¿tú?.

Mientras fuera de la oficina de Kanzen este se encontraba aun esperando a la pareja.

- ¡¿Kanzen?!, pero que haces aquí?

- ¡Mitsuru!.

- El mismo ¿que pasa?.

- Nada.

- Te conozco Kanzen, se que "nada" es un millón de problemas.

Kanzen se levanta limitándose a contestar.

- Anda, dime donde es la guerra ahora.

- En Fanelia, para ser precisos, entre el destino del rey y el de Sario.

- ¡¿Sario?! Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?.

- Mitsuru, te voy a decir algo, pero espero seas discreto.

- Mmmmm. Me temo que ya se a donde quieres llegar.

- Bien, respóndeme sinceramente¿crees que Sario sea buena candidata para ocupar el cargo de ser líder Samurai?.

- Ha! eso, pues si lo vemos de forma cruel, te diré que no. Pero viéndolo por el lado de que es una chica muy ágil, si, sería un buen elemento para el rey, vez ni si quiera aquellos asesinos masculinos llegaron tan lejos como llegó esta chica.

- Pues te diré lo mismo, ella sería un buen elemento, pero siento que su destino no es ese.

- ¡¿No?! Entonces según tú ¿Cuál es?.

Kanzen muestra una risa como si le diera a entender a Mitsuru lo que quería decir, cosa que este comprendió.

- Entonces tú?.

- No soy un ángel, y aquí esa palabra no existe, solo tu abuela lo decía mucho, aquí en Gaea nos conocen como Ryujins.

- ¡Ryujins!.

- No te mentiré, aquí en Gaea a los seres como yo nos creen monstruos, seres de malos infortunios.

- Pero como tú puedes ser un ser así?.

- No lo soy, así ellos creen. Por eso la princesa Marín se fue del palacio al darle a conocer al verdadero Van Fanel.

Sario se acerca a Van, quien seguía con sus alas estiradas, su mano se posa delicadamente en el plumaje que tenía una de sus alas, percatándose de la suavidad de estas.

- Son…hermosas.

Decía la chica con dulzura, Van toma la mano de la chica y la mira a los ojos.

- Tu abuela me dijo lo mismo. Tal vez, estoy destinado a casarme con una chica que no haya vivido en Gaea.

Sario abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

- Ya lo sabía.

- Te lo temías Kanzen y los dejaste solos?.

- Mitsuru, ahora no.

Kanzen se recarga en aquel escritorio de madera y se frota su rostro, mientras Mitsuru veía por la ventana, extrañamente una pluma blanca había sido arrastrada por el viento hacía él, tomándola entre sus dedos.

- Sabes Kanzen. Pienso que la decisión de ellos dos ya esta tomada.

- ¡¿Cómo?!.

- Tal vez tengamos una nueva reina en Fanelia después de todo.

Kanzen mira mas detenidamente a Mitsuru, quien volteaba hacía él, mostrándole una pluma blanca entre sus dedos.

- ¡¿Acaso?!.

Mientras en aquel bosque, la pareja se había quedado bajo un árbol, Van ya se encontraba nuevamente vestido, ya que el clima comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo y el aire frío agitaba las ramas de los árboles.

- Así que tu madre fue una Ryujin.

- Si. Mi padre se enamoró de ella perdidamente, no le importó su raza. Tuvo suerte.

- ¿¡Suerte?!.

- Seamos realistas Sario, nadie me aceptará por mi sangre.

Van se levanta y camina unos cuantos pasos.

- Por que lo dices?, tal vez estés equivocado.

Una risa forzada se muestra en Van.

- Y dime, ya que viste al "ángel", crees que puedas decidir?.

- No es fácil Van, aun sigo confundida.

Van se acerca a ella y le acaricia su mejilla.

- Dime una cosa, has besado a alguien?, te han besado en los labios?.

Su dedo rosa delicadamente los labios carnosos de la joven, quien se encontraba algo apenada y ruborizada, incapaz de decir una respuesta solo negó con su cabeza.

- Dicen que un beso puede decirte mil palabras.

La voz del rey comenzaba hacerse cada vez mas suave y este se acercaba mas, quien al ver su rostro muy cerca de ella, se dejó llevar comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, Van soltó su mejilla para rodear su cintura y comenzó a besarla, Sario quien tenía sus brazos inmóviles los levanta acariciando aquellos brazos masculinos, hasta llegar a su espalda, Van al sentir como ella lo abrazaba y le permitía seguirla besando, ya que ella había contestado sus besos, la lleva lentamente hacia un árbol, donde la recarga y la sigue besando, después de Varios minutos besándose, Van quita momentáneamente su mano de la cintura de la chica, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando algo de ella, siguiendo con aquel largo beso que se volvía mas apasionado, Van toma la mano de la joven introduciéndole en su dedo algo metálico que Sario sintió al tener contacto con el frío metal.

- ¡¿Qué?!…

- Shhh. Ahora no.

Van volvió aprisionar sus labios y ella no dijo nada, se dejó llevar por el beso, dejando que estos subieran de intensidad, ya que los movimientos comenzaron hacerse mas rápidos y ambos parecieran ya no querer soltarse, aferrándose con las manos sus cuerpos y con sus besos los labios de su pareja. Van desase aquel baile que hacía con su boca, aprisionando el cuello de la chica quien deja salir un ligero gemido el cuál calla al taparse la boca rápidamente.

- ¡Van!.

- Por que lo callas.

- No Van, para, estamos yendo demasiado lejos.

Sario separa a Van, mirando hacia otro lado, comenzando a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas.

- Por que lloras?.

- No quiero ser una prostituta, entiéndelo.

- Si miras tu mano verás que no quiero que seas mi concubina.

La chica levanta lentamente su mano y ve un hermoso anillo de oro, con una piedra preciosa en color azul claro.

- ¡¿Y esto?!…

- Lo mandé hacer para ti, para hacer mi compromiso contigo.

- Pero como? Como sabías que yo…..?

- ¡¿Aceptarías?!, no Sario de hecho aún no lo se, pero el día de ayer, estaba dispuesto a pedirte matrimonio, desde que te vi con Chid supe que no te quería con alguien mas, si no a mi lado. Como mi esposa.

Van respira un poco para después tomar la mano de Sario.

- Sario, quieres ser mi esposa?, mi reina?.

La mirada de Sario mostraba muchas dudas cosa que Van nota.

- Este es el destino que yo te estoy dando, pero aceptaré tu destino, el destino que tú quieras.

Era una vida militar o una vida en la nobleza, ambas se escuchaban grotescas, pero Van, él hacía que su mundo fuera mas cálido, ahora lo sabía, pero, que pasará con la gente de Fanelia, la del consejo, estaría segura que se le rebelarían a Van, no era una princesa y eso hacía que Fanelia perdiera privilegios con otros reinos, por otra parte, su conciencia viviría con el hecho de que a quien amaba era el amor de su abuela.

- Te amo Van.

Sus ojos se cerraron y se desvaneció al suelo siendo sujetada por Van, fue mucha emoción para ella, así que solo le dio un abrazo acompañado por un beso en su mejilla, para después levantarla en sus brazos.

- Te prometo que te protegeré, cuidare de ti, ya que eres el tesoro mas valioso para mi.

Haciendo este juramento este se aleja hacia el palacio con ella descansando entre sus brazos.

- Ya veras, como tu tesoro se desvanece en el aire, majestad Van. Jajajaja

Una sombra oculta entre el gran escenario verde, ríe burlón al ver el acto de esta pareja, hallando un punto débil en el rey de esas tierras rurales.


	12. Camino al adios

Camino hacía el adiós.

Kanzen y Mitsuru se apresuraban en buscar a Sario y a Van cuando ven que este salía a la vista con Sario en brazos.

- ¡Majestad!.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?!.

Van se detiene y mira a Kanzen.

- Lo obvio Kanzen.

- Lo obvio?.

La mirada de ambos líderes se fija en la mano de la chica, percatándose que un anillo se encontraba en su dedo.

- ¡¿Acaso?!

Preguntaba Mitsuru con un dejo de preocupación.

- Majestad con gusto la llevaré a su habitación.

- No te preocupes Kanzen yo la llevaré a mi habitación, por lo mientras dile a las doncellas que preparen el cuarto contiguo al mío y que lleven las cosas de la señorita ahí.

- S-si majestad.

Van se encontraba completamente serio y de ese modo este emprendió el camino hacia el palacio donde Kagura nota la escena, dejando sus actividades de lado y apresurándose a seguir a Van.

- ¡Van¡¿pero que pasó?!.

La señora hablaba preocupada mientras acomodaba la cama para que Van colocara a la chica en ella.

- Nada.

Van se sentó a un lado de la chica comenzando a quitarle algunos mechones de su pelo que cubrían su frente.

- Kagura, tráeme una bandeja de agua y un paño limpio.

Sin mirar a Kagura y solo poner atención en Sario Van le ordenaba, Kagura se arriesgó a tomar la mano de la chica.

- Esta helada, no soy experta pero se que se le ha bajado la presión.

- Sabes donde se encuentra la reina Millerna?.

- Si, esta en los patios traseros, sus hijos están jugando ahí.

- Ve por lo que te pedí y manda a alguien a buscarla, díganle que es urgente.

La voz de Van era muy seria y esta tomaba una de las manos de Sario dándole pequeños besos.

- Como diga majestad.

Los ojos de Kagura mostraban preocupación, no por Sario, sino por Van.

- Esto ya me lo temía.

- Esa chica no puede casarse con su majestad Van, es…es… una cualquiera, no es digna de tener tal honor.

- ¡¿Honor?! Ni siquiera eso tiene, recuerden que ella era una asesina enviada por los Cuervos de Hierro para matar a su majestad.

- Cierto, nadie nos puede jurar que esta mujer cometa de nuevo la misma barbaridad.

- Tal vez espera a que su majestad Van baje la guardia para matarlo y así cumplir su misión.

- Si tal vez eso se de en la noche de bodas.

- ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!. Como pueden decir semejantes cosas de ella?.

- Lo siento Kanzen, pero aunque Mitsuru y tú estén aquí escuchando la conversación no pueden decir nada, ya que nosotros somos el consejo que apoyamos al rey, sobre todo la mayoría a estado al servicio del difunto Goau de Fanel.

- Y aun no entiendo como después de tantos años con ustedes mi difunto maestro no perdió la cordura.

- El único que ha perdido la cordura aquí es Van, como es posible que se haya enamorado de esa criminal? No hay duda que en estas cuestiones tanto el padre como el hijo heredaron esa misma costumbre.

- Hirosue, aquí el único que decide esto es el mismo rey, mas te vale que lo respetes.

Con una mirada fulminante Kanzen se retira junto con Mitsuru.

- Eso ya lo veremos, Kanzen.

En la habitación de Van este se encontraba frotando el pañuelo en la frente de Sario quien seguía dormida.

- La cuidas mucho Van, no hay duda que te has encariñado con ella.

Van no contesta, seguía sumido en un mar de pensamientos y sin perder de vista a la joven.

- Ella sufrió una baja de presión, le inyectaré esta solución, esto deberá reanimarla y hacerla volver en si.

Millerna comenzaba a introducir aquel líquido de la jeringa cuando nota que Van se queda inmóvil.

- Ya esta. Oye Van, que es lo que tienes?. Si estas preocupado por ella pierde cuidado, es normal que a su edad y mas teniendo esta vida ella sufriera una recaida.

- Millerna. Crees que yo me vea como su padre?.

- ¡¿Cómo?!, Te estas diciendo viejo?.

Van asiente.

- Jajajaja, hay Van, créeme que por ti no pasan los años, has embarnecido, pero, para considerarte un viejo?. Por que lo preguntas?.

Van acaricia la cabeza de su chica deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

- La amo Millerna.

La voz de Van pareció casi inaudible, pero Millerna entendió perfectamente lo que su amigo decía.

- Dryden supo que estabas enamorado de ella desde el día del baile y por lo que veo no se equivoco.

La joven reina le muestra una sonrisa a Van.

- Van, te han dado una nueva oportunidad, no la pierdas.

- Espero que me entiendan todos, en especial Chid.

- De él no te preocupes, Allen y yo nos encargaremos.

- Gracias Millerna.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en Van.

- Majestad!.

Una doncella entraba a la habitación haciendo que ambos pusieran atención en ella.

- El cuarto que mandó a arreglar esta listo, las doncellas ya se encargaron de llevar las cosas.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte.

- Majestad una cosa mas.

- Si.

- Hirosue quiere verlo junto con el consejo.

- Entiendo, enseguida voy.

Van se levanta saliendo de la habitación, la doncella hace una reverencia y comienza a retirarse.

- Espera!.

- Dígame majestad.

- Ve en busca del rey Dryden, dígale que me urge verlo.

- Enseguida iré su alteza.

La doncella sale rápidamente de la habitación, mientras el rostro de Millerna mostraba una gran pena por Van y por Sario.

Entrando a aquel mismo salón donde Sario fue interrogada la primera ves, todos los consejeros y lideres se encontraban sentados en unos largos cojines y miraban fijamente a su rey, quien acababa de entrar con una escolta tras de él, este toma asiento en el lado principal del salón y uno de sus consejeros, para ser exactos el molesto de Hirosue toma la palabra.

- Disculpe majestad pero es necesario que aclaremos cierto incidente que ha pasado el día de hoy.

Van frunce el seño mostrando una ligera molestia pero este seguía poniendo atención en aquel odioso consejero.

- Al parecer la servidumbre notó que tenía en brazos a aquella mujer, la verdad eso no nos preocupa tanto ya que sabemos que su majestad siempre es atento con las damas y está dispuesto a ayudarlas en caso de alguna crisis.

Sus ojos se muestran más serios y juntando sus largos dedos este comienza hablar en un tono más alto.

- Pero! Un detalle hace que el consejo se ponga nervioso, ya que notamos que ella tenía puesto en su dedo una joya valiosísima, dicho anillo según nuestras leyes, otorga a una doncella la distinción de ser su futura esposa

Este guarda un momento en silencio aclarando su garganta.

- Espero que eso sea un malentendido majestad, ya que el consejo la ha desaprobado como reina de Fanelia, y es seguro que el gran consejo de ansíanos que veneran en los templos sagrados del dragón también lo haga.

- Yo no le veo el malentendido!!.

Van interrumpe al consejero levantándose de su asiento y alzando la voz.

- ¡¿Co-como dice?!.

- Lo que oyes Hirosue, no hay malentendido y en lo que a mi concierne jamás les pedí que me dieran su aprobación.

- No entiende, majestad con esto esta condenando a Fanelia, a usted mismo, quien no le dice que esta chica se aproveche y termine matándolo.

- Es algo absurdo, ella no lo haría.

- No majestad, me enfoco en la realidad, en sus antecedentes, es una experta que se a aprovechado de cada circunstancia poniéndose un disfraz de indefensa paloma para después sacar las garras.

- Tonterías!!, no estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando estupideces.

Van se levanta de golpe del asiento, la sangre le hervía y estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y propinarle un fuerte golpe a ese consejero.

- ¡¿Estupideces?!, cree que con jugar con el futuro de Fanelia es hablar de estupideces?. Si los demás reinos se enteran de sus esponsales con esta mujer, lo mas probable es que no traten mas con nuestro pueblo por que pensarán que somos aliados del clan de Zatoichi.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

La voz de un hombre se escuchó por la habitación, todos guiaron sus miradas hacia el individuo que se encontraba en la entrada, quien mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada confiada resplandecía de entre sus peculiares gafas.

- Majestad Dryden!.

Sin tomar en cuenta al consejero, Dryden pasa de largo yendo hacia Van.

- ¡¿Así que hay planes de boda majestad?!.

Van solo se limitó a verlo, mientras Dryden se colocaba a su lado y le ponía su mano en su hombro, haciéndolo que nuevamente tomara asiento.

- El rey esta tomando una decisión algo apresurada majestad Dryden, estamos discutiendo los por menores que ….

- Pormenores?, pero si es una gran noticia, esto es para celebrarse no para hacer reuniones así.

- Majestad usted no entiende la dama que va a desposar el rey es..

- Sario?!, lo se, además, desde la fiesta de su majestad Fanel estamos al tanto de la noticia, tanto así que nos hemos tomado ya los respectivos tratados que unirán a Asturias a Fanelia.

- Juntar a Asturias y a Fanelia?!, habla de alianzas?.

- Así es. Deseamos que la primera hija que tenga con la reina sea la prometida de mi heredero.

- Pero esta jugando con cartas blancas majestad, no sabe si el rey solo engendre varones.

- Pero que tonterías dice, además el rey me ha dicho que quiere tener varios hijos ¿no es así Van?.

Un sorprendido Van mira a Dryden quien al voltear a ver a aquel consejero con expresión de derrota solo afirma.

- Si, tienes mucha razón Dryden, Sario y yo estábamos hablando de ello, temo que por eso fue su recaída.

- Jajaja, hablaremos con ella para que no se preocupe en estas cuestiones, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos mucho que planear.

Dryden aprovecha la ocasión para llevarse al joven rey consigo ante la mirada extrañada de todos, pero un furioso consejero solo miraba la escena con molestia.

- Gracias Dryden por sacarme del embrollo ya estaba a punto de perder el Juicio.

- No te preocupes, Millerna me contó todo.

El rey asturiano acomoda sus gafas y mira interesadamente a Van.

- ¿Así que te casas?.

- Pues, creo.

- ¡¿Crees?!.

- Todavía no me da una respuesta, cuando lo iba hacer se desmayó, solo tuve tiempo de tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Jajjaa, valla, Millerna no mentía al decirme que traías a las chicas a tus pies.

- No le veo la gracia Dryden.

- Ho! vamos Van todo se solucionara, estoy seguro que te dará un si.

- Eso también espero.

Dentro de la habitación de Van los ojos de la chica comenzaban a apretarse levemente como dando signos de querer abrirse.

- Valla, por fin despiertas.

La voz de una mujer la traía de vuelta a la realidad, su vista enfocó un rostro sonriente y unos ojos aparentemente violáceos le miraban con atención.

- ¡¿Es usted reina Millerna?!.

- Así es. Pero chica que pálida te vez, que te pasó?.

- Yo..pero?! ..donde me encuentro?! Y Van.

- Estas en la habitación de Van, de él no te preocupes, solo esta con el consejo.

- Ya veo retomo sus actividades.

- Pues a regañadientes, por que no quería despegarse de ti.

Sario se sonroja y baja la mirada, Millerna sonríe.

- Al parecer los del consejo se enteraron de tu compromiso con el rey.

- ¡¿El consejo ya se enteró?!.

- Si.

Exaltada Sario se levanta de la cama pero esta es sostenida por Millerna.

- Calmada, debes descansar un poco más.

- Pero, Van esta en problemas.

- No, he mandado a Dryden para sacarlo de esa reunión, sabemos por experiencia propia que ese tipo de reuniones Van tiende a explotar.

Un suspiro sale de labios de la chica quien solo baja la cabeza, Millerna se sienta a su lado y le abraza por la espalda, Sario al ver que ella le apoyaba se acomoda en su hombro comenzando a llorar.

- Solo traigo problemas.

- No digas eso.

Millerna trataba de consolarla cuando Dryden y Van entran.

- Valla ha reaccionado.

Al escuchar la voz del rey de Asturias ambas mujeres se incorporan y Sario discretamente secaba sus mejillas.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos querida, tienen mucho de que hablar.

- Tienes razón Dryden.

Ambos pasan de largo a la pareja dejándolos solos, Millerna sale primero y Dryden antes de cerrar la puerta le da un guiño deseándole suerte.

- Como te encuentras?.

Van se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama notando como su chica se encontraba sentada y dando levemente la espalda.

- Bien, creo.

Van toma la mejilla de la joven para que le mirara.

- Es mejor que te vuelvas a recostar.

- Van, que pasó?, me enteré que tuviste una riña con el consejo.

- Ha! eso. No te debe preocupar ya pasó.

Van se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la joven.

- Esta noche partiremos a la batalla no es así.

La voz de la joven pareciera hacerse cada vez mas débil, Van voltea y asiente.

- No es necesario que vallas, puedes quedarte aquí, estarás a salvo.

- No me lo tomes a mal Van pero me sentiré mas a salvo en la batalla que con Hirosue.

Ambos ríen.

- Sario yo quisiera saber.

Van calla repentinamente después de hacer sus palabras entrecortadas dejando un pronunciado silencio en la habitación.

- Quiero saber tu respuesta, quiero saber si tus últimas palabras fueron ciertas.

Sario entre cierra sus ojos, recordaba que antes de caer inconsciente le había dicho a Van un te amo y era la verdad, comenzaba amarlo.

- Si, no miento, Van …yo te….amo. Me di cuenta hasta ahora, por la ternura que me dabas cada vez que estabas con migo, te pareciste en un principio a mi buen amigo Daniel, por eso lo confundí.

Van no evita mirarla tiernamente.

- Vamos, es hora de partir, entre mas rápido sea esto.

Van deja salir un suspiro.

- Más rápido regresaremos a casa.

Sario asiente mostrándole una sonrisa, Van le extiende la mano y ayuda a Sario a incorporarse para si salir ambos de la habitación, mirándose mientras caminaban, donde Sario mostraba una mirada tierna, embelesada por ese dragón que se manifestaba en ese ser humano de bronceada piel.

Los preparativos ya estaban hechos, la nave por fin despegaba, desde tierra Merle se despedía de su amo con llanto en sus ojos, mientras que Millerna y Dryden los veían alejarce, Allen, Chid y Kazia el monje que acompañaba a Chid se ofrecieron en darle apoyo a sus camaradas de Fanelia y Asturia, un ambiente tenso y agobiante se podía sentir en el aire, mientras mas naves tanto Astuianas, de Freid y Fanelia se unían para enfrentarse finalmente con aquel cáncer que se hacían llamar, Los Cuervos de Hierro.

Continuara...

Lamento la tardanza pero pues aquí ando actualizando.

Saludos a:

ilmarien81: Pues que bueno que te agrade la historia a pesar de cómo tú dices no este la famosa pareja del anime y me alegro que tambien te haya gustado mucho mi primer fic en linea que fue la de Angel de acero

elkasoapy: Me alegro que te guste y te interese un fic que no sea un VxH es una buena pareja pero hay que cambiarle de vez en cuando, la verdad también me gusto la manera en como se fue esta chica del palacio créeme que ya se me estaba secando el cerebro por tratar de sacarla del fic al menos de una forma diferente.


	13. El día en que el pilar aparecio

El día en que el pilar de luz volvió aparecer.

Después de varios días en guerra las tropas de los Cuervos de Hierro por fin retrocedían y perdían fuerzas, aun que se les hacía raro que su líder Zatoichi, no hubiese aparecido en ninguna batalla. Kanzen y Mitsuru habían partido junto con el rey en esta guerra y a menudo se les veía escoltándolo en cada batalla, mientras los otros dos líderes más jóvenes se encargaban de proteger la ciudad. En varias ocasiones Van y Sario peleaban en distintas partes alejadas de las fronteras de Zaibach y llegaban a no verse por largos días, por fin esta espera terminaría y estos se volverían a ver ya que el crucero se encargo de traer al dragón a su princesa.

- Jefe las tropas del este han sido diezmadas, es hora de entrar de lleno en el palacio de Zatoichi y patearle el trasero.  
- Gracias Gadeth es una magnifica noticia.  
- Gadeth y Sario?.  
- Majestad Van!, ella se encuentra arreglando unas cosas en el crucero, creo que no quiere tener deberes por lo menos por algunas horas.

Gadeth mira de forma picara al joven rey, cosa que este entiende y sin decir mas este se aleja rumbo al crucero.

- Se nota que no puede vivir sin ella.  
- Si, no hay duda que esta muy enamorado.  
- Y que hay de Chid.  
- El entendió, en el tiempo que estuve con él pude hacerle entender y comprendió que Sario ya esta apartada para Van.  
- Se que esto lo esta disfrutando mucho jefe.  
- A que te refieres?  
- Por fin padre e hijo hablan de asuntos de hombres.

Gadeth muestra una sonrisa de complicidad a Allen haciendo que este concuerde con el comentario de su compañero sonriendo también.

Dentro del Crucero Sario daba las últimas indicaciones a Paile.

- Los guymelef de la izquierda están en malas condiciones, las refacciones llegaran hoy, Gadeth me comunicó que el Sherezade necesita también de reparaciones.  
- Bien empezaremos con las reparaciones para estar listos para mañana por la mañana, que es la hora que se acordó para la entrada al palacio de Zatoichi. Solo falta que revise las reservas.  
- Está bien enseguida iré.

Ambos se separan y Sario se dirige a la bodega del Crucero comenzando a inspeccionar las cajas cuando siente que alguien la sostiene de su cintura.

- Y tú cuando te vas a dignar a saludar.  
- ¡Van!, me asustaste.  
- Ese no era mi propósito.

Una risa picara se ve en el rostro del Ryujin, quien se acerca a la chica para darle un beso en los labios, al principio eran tiernos y amables, cuando de pronto Van cambia el ritmo haciéndolos mas apasionados, aprisionándolos con fuerzas incluso casi mordiéndolos, Sario no se percataba del rumbo de la situación dejándose llevar por su ángel, cuando siente que Van la introducía al lugar mas estrecho y oscuro de la bodega, su paso fue entorpecido por una larga caja, a Van no le importó y usando este obstáculo para su beneficio sube a su amada aquella caja, abriéndole las piernas de forma rápida y acomodándose entre ella, Sario no veía aun la realidad a lo que estos besos llevaban hasta que siente que Van ya había ganado terreno comenzando a meter su mano entre su blusa tocando su espalda, mientras que con la otra contorneaba sus muslos, su golpe ya a la realidad fue cuando el rey comenzó a juntar su miembro a su parte inferior.

- Van!!, Van!!, para…yo..  
- ¿Qué pasa?.  
- Yo…no…..

Sario algo apenada baja la cabeza a lo que Van solo le mira tiernamente y la abraza.

- Perdona pequeña, me he vuelto algo impulsivo con tigo, pero es que no aguanto tenerte lejos.  
- Si, yo también te extrañe.

Una nítida sonrisa sale de sus labios, mientras se acomodaba su cabello, Van no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

- Perdona, no quería…..  
- No te preocupes Van solo que…..todo esto se me hace nuevo que no evito ponerme nerviosa.  
- Te asusta la idea de tener una relación con migo.  
- No!!, me refiero a la otra relación.

Van no evita reír y ayudándola a bajar salen del improvisado escondite.

- Cual fue el chiste?.  
- No te molestes, pero algún día yo fui como tú.  
- Como yo?  
- Si, me daba miedo eso de las relaciones, es mas la idea de estar tan cerca con una mujer me daba nervios, pero….todo eso acabó en una noche.

Van se aleja dejando a Sario pensativa.

- Ha! hablas de Marín.  
- Digamos que me quitó la venda de temerle a las mujeres.

Sario se mostraba algo molesta que cruzó los brazos cosa que Van nota y para su andar regresando con ella.

- Estas celosa?.  
- No, pero me pareció queja.  
- Jajaja. No Sario, lo que quiero decir es que al menos no temeré en tocarte.  
- Que??!!  
- A su debido tiempo querida, si quieres puedo esperar hasta 5 lunas después de nuestra boda, pero te prometo que será una gran experiencia.

Sario no evita ruborizarse completamente volteando rápidamente hacia otro lado, Van vuelve a reír y le deposita un suave beso en su cuello haciendo que su chica se estremeciera y pudiera notarlo.

- Vez a lo que me refiero.

Una leve sonrisa sale de labios de Sario, Van toma su mano y la guía hacia la salida.

- Valla por fin los encuentro.  
- Kanzen!  
- Sario!, pequeña, me han dicho de las buenas batallas que has librado, te felicito.

Sario se sentía muy contenta con el halago de Kanzen, mientras este veía como ellos se encontraban entrelazados de sus manos de manera tierna.

- Se me había olvidado, Sario, majestad, mis felicitaciones por el compromiso.  
- Gracias Kanzen.

Van contestaba muy alegre viendo a su amada a su lado también sonriendo.

- Y para cuándo será la boda?.  
- Pues….aún no hemos hablado de eso.  
- A mi me gustaría que fuese cuando regresemos a Fanelia.  
- Tan rápido majestad?!!.  
- No te asustes Kanzen, se hará todo de acuerdo al protocolo real.  
- Pues eso espero.

Kanzen se aleja dejando a la pareja sonriendo.

- Creo que Kanzen teme que no sigas el protocolo real.  
- Me esta costando pero lo haré, mas por ti.  
- Gracias, Van.

En el palacio de Zatoichi este no se encontraba muy contento por las noticias que llegaban a sus oídos.

- Las tropas del este y del sur han sido vencidas, las del norte han perdido su poder que han decidido retirarse, solo quedamos nosotros.

Zatoichi saca una sonrisa burlona y se levanta de su asiento.

- ¿Que es lo que le da tanta risa mi señor?.

Zatoichi mira a su general quedándose aún callado.

- Aún no entiendo su posición de quedarse aquí y no ir al frente del batallón.  
- Ja! Y de que servirá hacerlo, tengo noticias de que el dragón y su ejército de tarados han acabado fácilmente con los nuestros.  
- La victoria no solo es de él.  
- Ya se a donde quieres llegar.

Este le da la espalda y regresa a sentarse y acomoda uno de sus dedos sobre su sien.

- Hablas de la chica de la Luna Fantasma, no es así?  
- Aún no entendí por que la dejó ir con el rey de Fanelia.  
- Eso es un asunto entre Takeda y yo. Si al menos no derroto yo al dragón, haré que se destruya lentamente por dentro, el nombre del gran Zatoichi le quedara grabado en la mente para siempre.

Este hablaba con furia y apretaba con fuerzas su puño haciendo que su general tuviera algo de miedo ante esa ira.

- Eso tiene algo que ver con que los chamanes solo se concentren en la máquina parka, aquella que construyó hace años Lord Dorking?.  
- Pero que lacayo tan más metiche tienes Zatoichi.

Inesperadamente alguien se unía a la conversación haciendo que ambos hombres que se encontraban ahí miraran al recién llegado.

- Tardaste mucho en llegar….. Hirosue.

Sonriendo malévolamente Hirosue se adelanta hacia Zatoichi.

- Puedes retirarte, el señor y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Sin entenderlo bien el general se marcha a regañadientes.

- Y bien maldita rata ponzoñosa, comienza a hablar.  
- Las cosas van muy bien, mejor de lo que yo esperaba.  
- ¿Por que lo dices?.  
- Esa perra tuya si que sabe escabullirse muy bien.  
- Que ha hecho Sario.  
- Pues se ha convertido en la nueva prometida del rey Fanel.  
- Jajajaja! Sabía que su belleza serviría para algo.  
- La princesa Marín se fue del reino justo en el momento de que se iría hacer legal su compromiso, incluso el rey ya estaba hablando de tratados políticos y herederos.  
- Jajaja! Pues que rey tan ingenioso tienes, mira que poder deshacerse de un suegro como ese no es tan fácil, no sin una guerra de por medio.  
- Es astuto.  
- Y a la ves estupido, ese error le costará caro.  
- Ya esta todo listo?.  
- Claro, solo falta que los protagonistas aparezcan en el escenario y eso será….mañana.

6: 00 a.m. Las tropas están listas para atacar, solo falta dar la orden y Van la esperaba paciente fuera del hangar, a su espalda Escaflowne y el Sherezade se encontraban como fieles guardianes en espera de despertar e ir rumbo hacia la guerra final.

- Listo majestad.  
- Si Kanzen.  
- No lo noto muy convencido, pasa algo?  
- No, es solo….miedo.  
- ¡¿Cómo¡Usted!.  
- Este miedo no es el que tú piensas.

Este gira y se dirige hacia su guymelef, quedándose unos cuantos metros frente a él.

- Tiene algo que ver Sario?.

Van mira por entre su hombro para regresar su vista al frente.

- Si. No quiero que algo le pase, tengo un presentimiento y esa angustia no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.  
- Tenga fe maestro Van, ella es buena, no se dejará vencer por ese maldito.  
- Lo se, solo espero que este bien.

A Van le pareció eterno en que dieran la señal de ataque pero esta por fin se dio, Van, Allen y el duque Chid se daban a la tarea de entrar al palacio, mientras los lideres samurai, Kun y Sario les abrieran camino.

- Allen hemos podido entrar, ahora hay que encontrar la maquina parka.  
- Por aquí, pudimos quitarle los planos a los mercenarios cuando combatimos el norte, nos podremos guiar fácilmente.  
- Bien Allen, iré al frente tú cuida del duque Chid.  
- Si.

Así los tres guerreros se adentran decididos a terminar con la temeraria máquina, mientras afuera la batalla se encontraba en el clímax.

- Sario! Su majestad Van ya entro?.

Kanzen arrodilla el enorme guymelef frente a la chica quien se encontraba atacando desde tierra.

- Ya, solo resta esperar.

Inesperadamente sus ojos se abren de par en par y en su mente una desagradable visión se formaba, la pelea dentro del palacio era aún mas difícil que afuera, ya que los asesinos habían entrado en combate para defender la máquina y estos estaban acompañados por su líder Zatoichi, quien en la pelea hace que Van baje del guymelef y comiencen a enfrentarse, dándole la oportunidad a un asesino en especial atacarlo por la espalda.

- ¡¡Sario!!  
- Kanzen!  
- Estas bien?.  
- No, tengo que ir donde esta Van…..Van esta en peligro!!!

Sin decir mas esta corre hacia el palacio dejando a un Kanzen preocupado.

- ¡¡¡¡Sario!!!!!

Este decide ir tras ella pero varios enemigos lo rodean haciéndole difícil el seguirla.

- ¡Malditos!.

Sario corría rápidamente por los pasillos, por suerte el enemigo que antes cuidaba del lugar se encontraba muerto gracias a la labor del Duque Chid, Allen y Van. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la máquina pudo percatarse que Chid libraba una pelea con otros guymelef al igual que Allen, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver la cabina del Escaflowne abierta y un guymelef hecho trisas frente a él, Van ya había descendido de este y se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Zatoichi.

- Van!!.

Van se distrae al escuchar la voz de Sario haciendo que Zatoichi le diera una estocada grave en el hombro.

- No!  
- Que bien!!! por fin estamos juntos no lo crees Sario!!.

Zatoichi hablaba desquiciadamente mientras seguía atacando a Van y este con trabajos detenía sus estocadas cuando Sario nota una sombra detrás de él, era aquel cobarde que lo atacaría a traición. Sin pensarlo más esta se arroja hacia Van deteniendo el golpe dándole de lleno en el corazón. Una daga había atravesado el pecho de Sario.

- ¡¡Sario!!!

La chica cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras Van furioso enterraba su espada en el abdomen de Zatoichi dispuesto a rematar al que hirió a Sario, enterrándole su espada con mucha mas violencia.

- ¡Tú!.  
- Hi…ro…sue? – Decía Sario con debilidad y sorpresa.  
- Maldito rey, no solo eres un pésimo rey, si no un engendro que jamás tendrá clase, odié a tu madre y soportar estar al mando de un rey Ryugin fue lo peor, tener que servir por décadas a una raza de malditos lo que restaba de mi vida.  
- ¡¡Maldito traidor!!  
- Maldito tú, eres un maldito.

Hirosue sacaba sangre de su boca ya que Van le enterraba la espada con mas fuerza.

- La idea de solo pensar que te desposarías con esa maldita de la Luna Fantasma me dio mas rabia y repugnancia, era seguro que usted le engendraría varios seres funestos como usted…  
- ¡¡¡Calla!!! No hables así de mi descendencia.

Van saca su espada con rapidez desgarrándole lo poco que le quedaba a este pobre infeliz.

- ¡Te odio maldito!.

La rabia de Van iba en aumento cuando escucha que Sario se sacaba del pecho la filosa arma.

- No!, la hemorragia no se detendrá.  
- No llegó al corazón, estaré bien.  
- Eso si no te desangras, o pasa algo peor.

La máquina direccionadora del destino había sido activada por Zatoichi quien reía triunfante.

- ¡Maldito!  
- Es hora de pagar, toda Gaea lo pagará caro.  
- No!, no lo harás!.  
- ¡¡Sario!!

Sario se abalanza sobre Zatoichi librando una batalla que culminó cuando una segadora luz apareció, el pilar que años atrás Van viera para regresar a Hitomi a casa aparecía nuevamente frente a él, el destello duró muy poco y se elevó al cielo, fuera del palacio todos veían el fenómeno con sorpresa y muchos comenzaron a tirar sus armas al suelo.

- Zatoichi….Zatoichi fue vencido.

Kanzen y Mitsuru no daban crédito a lo que veían pero dentro de Kanzen sabía que las cosas no andaban bien.

Dentro del Palacio Chid y Allen descendían de sus guymelef para ir con Van, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada, frente a él el cuerpo destajado y sin vida de Zatoichi al igual que el cuerpo de Hirosue.

- ¡¡Van!!!  
- ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!  
- Vi a la señorita Sario venir hacia acá, donde esta?.  
- Ella…..regresó a casa.

Allen y Chid abrieron sus ojos de par en par, la máquina direccionadora se encontraba destruida ya que Van al hacer el intento de detenerla entierra su espada en los mecanismos librando una explosión en cadena que daño la máquina parka, pero Sario ya no se encontraba.

Continuara….

Aquí ya ando actualizando, seguramente algunas tendrán los ojos como platos al leer la escena líneas arriba, pero como lo dije en uno de los capítulos esta historia es para mayores jajaja! Por así decirlo jajaja. Saludos y espero lean este fic a mi forma de ver es bueno pese a que la protagonista no aparece.

Saludos a:

Eliza : Gracias por tu review la verdad pues si no es la típica pareja pero estoy poniendo mi empeño para que esta sea una buena historia, gracias por tus comentarios y espero no defraudarte.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.  
Sario®


	14. Tiempo después

Tiempo después.

El tiempo corrió y ya Gaea se encontraba en otoño, después de la guerra contra los Cuervos, Van no volvió a verse a lado de sus camaradas ni en Asturias, Gaea entero ya no veía al rey Dragón. En Fanelia las cosas no eran distintas ya que Van solo se presentaba lo necesario y se encerraba por horas en su habitación, Kanzen solo fruncía el seño y apretaba su puño con fuerzas, había jurado protegerle, había jurado proteger a la familia real y fallo.

Al saber la noticia de que sus sospechas eran ciertas al ver ese pilar de luz supo que tal vez jamás volvería a ver a su alumna. Se lamentaba el ver a Van así, triste y en muchas ocasiones bebiendo en exceso, no podía reclamarle, casi lo había obligado a estar con ella y mira que mala jugada le dio el destino que él prácticamente le dio el arma a su rey para morir, si, morir lentamente.

- Esto ya es intolerable, Van ya debe reaccionar.

- Lo mismo digo Mitsuru, pero como?!

- Tú eres su nuevo tutor, tú eres el responsable ahora de ese muchacho.

- ¡¡El ya no es un muchacho!!.

Kanzen se levanta y golpea fuertemente la pequeña mesa.

- Tal vez cometí el error de que por fin abriera los ojos ante Sario.

- Esa maldita chica, jamás debió venir a Fanelia, nunca debimos perdonarla, se le metió al maestro Van cual si fuese una serpiente enredando a su presa.

- No digas tonterías Mitsuru.

- ¡¿Como?! Y lo negaras?, viendo como el maestro se encuentra el reino esta cayéndose a pedazos, dos alianzas se han alejado de nosotros dándonos la espalda por el comportamiento de nuestro rey.

- Que reino no se ha doblado por una mujer.

- Son tonterías Kanzen.

- No son tonterías, es la verdad.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Kanzen se aleja hacia la ventana y respira hondo.

- Ella en primer lugar nunca fue una asesina, ella era una segunda oportunidad para Van y yo solo quise verlo feliz.

Mitsuru miraba con atención a Kanzen, viéndole una faceta distinta a la que siempre mostraba, él era un hombre enérgico y ahora pareciera ser una frágil pieza de arena a punto de desmoronarse.

- Sario era la nieta de Hitomi Kanzaki, la chica de la luna fantasma.

- Eso ya lo sabía.

Mitsuro contestaba de forma melancólica.

- Entonces debes saber por que estoy así y también Van.

Mitsuro no evita dejar escapar un pesado suspiro y acercándose a su camarada le da unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Hiciste lo correcto Kanzen.

Kanzen voltea y mira incrédulo a Mitsuru.

- Desde que estuviste a cargo del maestro Van desde la guerra con Zaibach te he notado muy paternal con él, no dudo que te duela, se que han estado conectados.

Kanzen le mira fijamente

- A Van lo veo como el hijo que nunca tuve.

Mitsuro solo se limitó a verle, no contesto.

- Van debe reaccionar, tengo que hablar con él.

Sin decir más pasa de largo a Mitsuru quien lo veía detenidamente para después dejar escapar un pesado suspiro.

- Habrá muerto el rey de Fanelia?.

Pesados pensamientos se llegaban a cruzar por la mente de Mitsuru quien rogaba que por fin Van entrara en cordura.

Frente a la puerta de Van una anciana cariñosamente le llamaba, quien sostenía una bandeja con comida.

- Van!, te traje tu comida favorita, Van!.

- Otra vez trayéndole la comida al rey Kagura?

- Pues si él no viene a la mesa le traeré la comida hasta aquí, no hay ningún problema.

- Lo que me da lástima es que no la coma.

Kagura no evita bajar la mirada y ponerse triste.

- Vamos Kagura, hay que poner en cintura a este niño malcriado.

Ella solo asiente y Kanzen con una sonrisa le quita la bandeja de las manos, viendo como la gentil anciana solo se limitaba a alejarse y a secarse unas cuantas lágrimas discretamente con su mandil, Kanzen pone una expresión seria y firme entra a la habitación del rey notando la gran oscuridad de esta y un ligero aroma a alcohol.

Al entrar medio nota una mesilla tirada en el piso y este tomando la charola con una mano la levanta colocando después la bandeja en ella.

- Volvió a redecorar la habitación majestad?.

Nadie contestó, en su lugar solo se escuchó el sonido de una botella al empinarse y ser bebida.

- Ya deje eso!.

Kanzen le quita la botella bruscamente a Van y abriendo la ventana la arroja escuchándola estrellarse después.

- Que rayos te pasa Kanzen!.

- Lo mismo quiero preguntarle a usted majestad.

Van solo muestra una risa burlona y se aleja.

- Ya es hora del sermón?.

Kanzen lo mira furioso por entre su hombro viendo como Van lucía burlón mientras se acomodaba escuetamente en una silla de madera junto a la mesita con los alimentos.

- No me mires así Kanzen, debo decir que te tardaste mucho en venir, creo que viste el error enorme y no quisiste darme la cara sino hasta ahora, verdad? Maldito cobarde!.

Van arroja la mesa dejando caer la comida, Kanzen jira bruscamente mostrando unos ojos que realmente mostraban ira, que Van le llamara cobarde era realmente hiriente.

- Veamos si su majestad dará la cara también y no se esconderá en aquellas botellas de vino como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Van se levanta de golpe de su silla tirándola bruscamente con el movimiento, que inmediatamente sacó su espada.

- ¡Quieres que te demuestre que tan hombre soy!.

Los ojos de Van ardían cual si fuese de un dragón a punto de descargar sus llamas.

- No sea tonto, demuestre que es hombre enfrentando con dignidad las adversidades.

- Las pérdidas?.

- No hay pérdidas.

- Claro que las hay! Que no te acuerdas de Sario?, toda Fanelia sabe lo que pasó con ella, Asturias igual¡¡creo que todo el maldito planeta lo sabe!! Como puedes decir que no hay pérdidas??!!!.

Van realmente se encontraba furioso ya que este había alzado su filosa hoja cerca del rostro de Kanzen.

- Por que no las hay.

Kanzen con un simple movimiento aleja la espada de él mientras veía que la rabia de Van se convertía en lágrimas que intentaba retener.

- Como puedes decir eso?. Como lo puedes decir con certeza si no estuviste ahí?.

La voz de Van sonaba con rabia, aquel nudo en su garganta hacían que sus palabras fuesen entrecortadas con un tono de melancolía.

- Solo regresó a su hogar.

- No!!!!, no lo hizo, esta muerta!, muerta!.

Su espada se resbala de sus manos y lentamente el caía al suelo de rodillas, tapando su rostro con sus manos, Kanzen solo miraba sorprendido, sabía el significado del pilar, mas no esta versión.

- Que quiere decir?

- Eso Kanzen, Sario esta muerta!.

- Como!?

Van se levanta y levantando la silla de madera la acomoda para sentarse y darle la espalda a Kanzen.

- No lo sabías?.

No hubo contestación.

- Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Allen y Chid que estuvieron con migo.

Van guardó silencio por unos minutos.

- El nombre de Zatoichi siempre quedará grabado en mi memoria, ese fue seguramente su plan desde el principio, no era por cobardía que el muy infeliz no diera la cara durante las batallas, era por que realmente su plan era que fuera hacia él. Sabía que Sario iría, después de todo tenía el destino en sus manos, ella al tratar de rescatarme de Hirosue fue herida…le enterró una daga en su pecho, solo vi que ella se quitó él arma después de que acabé con Hirosue, mientras le daba la oportunidad a Zatoichi de encender la máquina parka. Lo demás es historia, Allen y Chid no vieron eso, solo el pilar. Igual que tú y los otros.

Van se levanta de su silla y se aleja a la puerta.

- No lo sabía.

Van abre la puerta y mira por entre su hombro.

- Ahora lo sabes.

Este se dispone a salir pero Kanzen lo detiene.

- Y ahora que piensa hacer?.

Van no evita sacar una risa.

- Que podría hacer? Todas mis oportunidades se desvanecieron desde ese día. Todo me da igual.

- Como sabe que ella en verdad esta muerta.

- Kanzen! No escuchaste?!, Hirosue le enterró una daga en su corazón vi como se desangraba, aún no entiendo como tubo fuerzas para enfrentarse con Zatoichi.

- Eso es mas que suficiente para dudar de que ella en realidad este muerta.

- Como?!

- Sario lo demostró miles de veces incluso por nuestra mano, fuimos duros con ella y siguió adelante.

- Que me estas proponiendo?

- Hasta no ver su tumba o alguna prueba de que ella este realmente muerta estaré con la duda y con la esperanza de que ella realmente viva.

Van miró al piso, la idea de Kanzen era descabellada, pero no fuera de la realidad.

- Esta muerta, punto.

- Bien, como diga, solo no se arrepienta si sabe que ella logró sobrevivir y que realizó su vida nuevamente.

Van alza su rostro y sin saber que más decir sale de la habitación mientras Kanzen solo se quedaba de pie mirando la escena, para después bajar la cabeza derrotado.

- Que bueno que ha llegado Doctor Hurameshi.

- Mi vuelo se retrasó, disculpen que los haya hecho esperar.

Dentro de un gran hospital una reunión entre médicos se realizaba y a menudo estos hombres de batas blancas se encontraban en los pasillos de este hospital. Encabezando la marcha se encontraba un joven de castaños cabellos y ojos color miel que escondía en aquellas gafas, este continuamente era bombardeado con preguntas, cuestiones y circunstancias que sucedían en los pacientes mientras este los observaba con detenimiento.

- La señora Kun se dará de alta el día de mañana.

El joven de castaños cabellos se adelanta y tomando su típica carpeta metálica abre el expediente para dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar sin notar el rostro del paciente.

- Así que le diagnosticaron cáncer.

- Así es señor Hurameshi.

- Ya empezaron las quimioterapias?.

- Así es, dentro de poco no habrá quedado rastro de que hubo cáncer.

- Bien. Ahora que tenemos.

Este toma el expediente de un nuevo paciente, nuevamente este lo habría sin percatarse de a quien le pertenecía.

- ¡¿Desconocida?!

- Así es.

- La encontraron con una herida en el pecho, pareció que hubiese sido apuñalada, perdió mucha sangre, de hecho las ropas que usaba eran bastante extrañas.

- Extrañas!

Este mira a la chica que dormía en aquella cama que contenía miles de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.

- Ella!!.

Sorprendido este se dispone a oscultarla, colocándole una pequeña lamparilla revisa sus ojos notando que no había sentido, checando después su presión y así finalmente llegar a su corazón.

- Esta débil!

- Es lo que queríamos decirle, este es un caso muy especial, esta muy débil, no podemos quitarle los aparatos que tiene, con trabajos salió de terapia intensiva.

- Que preparen el quirófano y que venga una enfermera inmediatamente a prepararla.

- Cla..claro. Vamos ayuden al doctor Hurameshi.

Todos comenzaron los trabajos para llevar a aquella extraña chica al quirófano, mientras el joven doctor salía al pasillo y este sacaba rápidamente un teléfono celular.

- Si. Departe de Takashi Hurameshi. Si, espero.

Este mira por la puerta notado aún la movilización de las enfermeras.

- Si, soy yo, no me vas a creer a quien encontré.

Este mira como la camilla con una joven mujer de cabellos cenizos pasaba aun lado de él mirándola fijamente a través de sus gafas.

En Gaea una noche lluviosa cubría Fanelia, en las tumbas de la familia real un chico las miraba fijamente mientras este se encontraba empapado, su mano se escurre a uno de sus bolsillos sacando algo, abriendo su puño este saca un pendiente color rosado el cual brillaba con intensidad. En el pasado no se notó pero después de que el pilar de luz desapareció millones de estelas cubrieron el lugar momentáneamente, pero una se distinguía de las demás, el pendiente cayó dejando un agudo sonido, Van lo tomo con lentitud y apretando su puño lo llevo hacia su pecho.

- ¡¡Van!!!

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

- Vi a la señorita Sario venir hacia acá, donde esta?.

- Ella…..regresó a casa.

-

Un rayo lo trajo a la realidad y mirando al cielo pudo distinguir apenas la Luna Fantasma.

- Madre dame esperanza. Que se encuentre aún viva.

Continuara….

Pues les doy las gracias a algunas lectoras de este fic ya que he visto que les ha estado gustando y mas que lo han puesto como uno de sus fics favoritos eso si que me halaga muchísimo.


	15. Lejos de casa

Algún día sintieron que estar lejos de casa era sofocante? Y mas si llegas a ella para después irte?, sientes una angustia terrible, pareciera que nadie te movería de ahí y romperías mil y un compromisos para poder quedarte en tu casa, en tu hogar, pero ……no se puede, la vida sigue.

Fuera de casa.

La operación había sido un éxito, la chica había salido perfectamente bien, solo bastaba ahora que su cuerpo reaccionara con el tiempo.

- No le veo el motivo de tanta atención, se que es una chica muy hermosa pero el doctor Hurameshi no es de los hombres que se compadezcan por una cara bonita.

- Lo dices por que corrió con todos los gastos del hospital?

- Y se te hace poco?!

- No, la verdad es que si me dejó boqui abierta.

Por los pasillos de un hospital un doctor y una enfermera charlaban de el último acontecimiento, Hurameshi el doctor mas frío de todo el equipo de grandes médicos se había apiadado por la salud de una paciente desconocida, siendo que ni siquiera miraba a sus pacientes de frente, este había puesto mucha atención en aquella joven.

- Tú crees que se haya enamorado de ella?.

- No seas tonta, ese enamorarse?, primero se da un balazo en la cabeza.

- No seas tan exagerado Shinji.

- No lo estoy inventando, es lo que dijo el propio Hurameshi.

- Que hombre!.

- Ha! pero es un hombre?!

- Claro! O me vas a decir que es ……

- No como crees!! Yo lo digo por que siento que es una máquina, frío y calculador.

- Si, en eso tienes razón.

En una habitación una chica se encontraba completamente dormida, su expresión pálida y demacrada no opacaba en mucho su belleza, solo la hacían ver muy vulnerable y débil.

- Así que aún vives?, después de tantos años de mover el planeta entero en tu busca y ni un rastro tuyo. Que hubieses sido una de esas tantas niñas que mueren diario siendo secuestradas, hasta pensé una historia cursi para tranquilizar la pobre mente angustiada de mi Tía, que habías sido robada en efecto, pero vendida a aquellos múltiples padres que no pueden ni si quiera adoptar a una criatura. Patético!, hacerla pensar y que entrara en razón que tal ves estuvieras mucho mejor lejos de la familia.

Repentinamente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la entrada de una elegante mujer, quien pese a sus años se mostraba digna y con lujosas vestimentas, esta solo miró enérgicamente al doctor para después guiarse a la cama donde vio de forma seria y fría a la joven.

- Así que apareció.

- Si. Me imagino que estas mas que enojada, verdad tía?.

Una risa burlona se mostró en los labios del doctor, que el reflejo de satisfacción de sus ojos fue opacado por el brillo de sus lentes.

- Claro! Y no es para menos, a estado desaparecida 15 años.

- Jajaja! Me vas a decir que te preocupaste por su desaparición cuando ella tenía 5 años?, no me dirás que la reprenderás por no llamar? Siendo que ni siquiera se acuerde de ti, era muy pequeña.

- A donde quieres llegar?.

- Que lo que ahora te preocupa es que la herencia de tu amada Cristal este en peligro no es así?.

- Maldito! Tú que sabes.

- Mucho, se que eres capaz de hacerla desaparecer antes que entre en posesión de la fortuna de los Kanzaki.

- Lo que hacen los muertos, el seguro por la muerte de sus abuelos, mas aparte la fortuna que le dejó su padre ahora valen mucho.

- Valió la pena su ausencia verdad tía?.

- Cristal es una chica muy buena y es la sobrina de Shun, es justo que obtenga la herencia, ella también quedó desamparada.

- Si, como olvidarlo, en sus múltiples viajes de diversión mueren y que curioso, por fin lo hacían juntos, o crees que invitaron a sus amantes para una orgía.

- Cállate ya!!

- Te duele la verdad querida tía?.

- Me duele que traicionaras a tu propia hermana, estaba claro que ella te compartiría algo de la herencia.

- Ja! no te hagas ilusiones, ese maniquí con patas compartir algo?, ja!, que buen humor tienes Tía. Además con mi trabajo tengo más que necesario y sobre todo el respeto de muchos, dudo que Cristal con todo el dinero del mundo llegue a tenerlo.

- Tonto! Es tu hermana!. Hurameshi es hora que decidas, estas departe de ella o de esa mocosa, que quien sabe donde ha estado.

- Mmmhhh!! Es difícil, es hermosa, tal vez sea más cariñosa.

- Tonto! Tal vez se haya revolcado con cuanto vago se le haya puesto en frente.

- No.

- Como lo sabes?

- Soy doctor Tía, no me subestimes.

- Has lo que quieras, por mi parte estaré apoyando a Cristal en todo momento.

Esta sale enojada azotando la puerta mientras que el doctor miraba fijamente a la chica.

- Cuando no has estado apoyando a esa víbora, pero hermanita el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro las gafas de este reflejaban la figura de la chica.

- Maestro Van!

- Si.

- Por fin lo alcanzo, me alegro verlo esta mañana tan despejado.

- Si, yo también, ya no mas mareos o resacas.

Van ríe divertido mientras Merle lo seguía de cerca.

- Puedo preguntarle algo?.

- Si Merle adelante.

- Pues….

Merle dudaba si preguntarle o no cosa que Van entendió.

- Déjame adivinar. Acaso es acerca de mi comportamiento de los últimos días?.

- Si, sobre todo que dejara de estar encerrado y solo en su habitación.

- Decidí que ya era suficiente. Ese no era yo, al verme al espejo y verme ese rostro demacrado y algo senil me hicieron entrar en cordura.

- Me alegro mucho majestad, no sabe cuanto me agrada que usted y Kanzen sigan entrenando juntos y con mas ganas.

- Si Merle, a mi también. Se que puedo hacer mas cosas ahora, por fin me siento vivo, en ese momento me sentía prisionero y muerto, tengo esperanzas.

- Yo también majestad, yo también.

La linda gatita se arroja a su brazo y lo aprisiona fuertemente y sigue a su lado, continuando con aquella caminata.

- Despertó?!

- Si. Se me hace raro, a comparación de otros pacientes esta al verme no preguntó nada, ni que había ocurrido……doctor?!

La enfermera no pudo continuar porque inesperadamente Takashi había corrido hacia la habitación de la joven, al llegar pudo notar como la chica veía desde su cama la ventana en un estado sereno, entre tanto tubo y cable que su cuerpo tenía.

- Así que por fin despiertas.

La chica solo movió la cabeza a donde la voz se había producido, notando a un joven doctor con anteojos quien la veía con un semblante divertido.

- Bueno como verás estas en un hospital, estuviste grave por una herida en tu pecho.

Este hablaba conforme se acercaba a la cama de la joven, quedando a un lado de ella.

- Tuviste suerte casi mueres.

Su mano se acerca aquel respirador artificial y desconecta las cosas poco a poco.

- Respira profundo para que te quite esto, te sentirás mejor.

Ella solo asiente con sus ojos y este entiende y comienza a sacar aquel tubo de su garganta, que después deja en una mesilla cercana, este le da la espalda por un momento para apagar finalmente aquel aparato.

- Unas personas llamaron para que te atendieran, estabas tendida en un antiguo templo cercano a una secundaria.

Este voltea y mira a la joven quien parecía seguir sin reaccionar.

- Te acuerdas que es lo que estabas haciendo ahí?.

Los ojos azulinos de la chica solo divagaron hacía la pared, todo le parecía bastante extraño pero a la vez familiar, solo cerró sus ojos pesadamente y negó con su cabeza.

- Justo lo que temía.

Este se acerca a ella y sacando su lamparilla osculta delicadamente sus ojos.

- Tal vez has perdido la memoria, pero no te preocupes aquí estoy yo.

La chica lo mira fijamente a los ojos algo extrañada a lo que el joven doctor solo sonríe y apagando su pequeña lámpara retrocede.

- Tal vez no te acuerdas de mí, puesto que tenemos 15 años de no vernos. Soy Takashi Hurameshi, soy sobrino del difunto Shun Hurameshi, aquel hombre con quien se casara tu abuela, Hitomi Kanzaki.

La chica no evita estremecerse y sorprenderse levantándose de golpe.

- Veo que si te acuerdas de ellos.

Este la toma por entre sus hombros y la coloca nuevamente en su cama.

- Tu eres la única Kanzaki que vive, después de la muerte de tus padres quedaste al cuidado de un maldito colegio donde inexplicablemente desapareciste.

Un rostro de dolor se muestra en la joven quien sostenía su pecho con fuerzas.

- Perdona mi rudeza, aun no estas bien como para tantas preguntas.

Tomando una jeringa le introduce a un líquido blanquecino.

- Solo quería que no te parezca raro las cosas cuando tu estancia en este hospital finalicen.

Este se acerca a su mano pero la joven le impide seguir.

- Tranquila, no pienses mal, yo te cuidare.

Aquel doctor de semblante frió por fin se pierde mostrando un rostro mas gentil y amable proporcionándole confianza a la chica.

- Hace 15 años solo era un simple adolescente, no podía cuidarte, más bien me daba miedo tener una responsabilidad así. Admiré a tu padre, no sabes cuanto, por él soy lo que soy, descuida, ahora no le tengo miedo a lo que viene, yo cuidare de ti.

Quitándole lentamente las manos a la joven introduce aquella medicina en el suero comenzando la reacción, los parpados de la chica comenzaban a cerrarse y sentirse pesados.

- Descansa es lo que necesitas.

Sin decir más este se dispone a salir de la habitación pero se detiene al escuchar una suave voz.

- Quiero irme.

- He!

- Ya no quiero estar aquí.

- Eres igual que tu abuela, aborrecían los hospitales. Bien ya veré que hacer.

Ya no hubo palabras, solo una ligera sonrisa y ella quedó dormida, Takashi se acercó y acarició los cabellos de su frente para después retirarse.

- No!! No!! No!!, No estoy de acuerdo.

- Es lo único que podemos hacer querida.

- Que no!! que no!! y no!!

- Cristal olvídate de esos berrinchitos que ya eres una dama y debes comportarte como tal.

- Es que es injusto, ya cuando teníamos ese dinero justo en mi bolsa, se le ocurre a la mugrosa aparecer.

- La verdad es que solo fue un tiro de suerte.

- Si y de que tipo, mira que encontrarse en el mismo hospital donde Takashi fue de visita, maldición! Ese idiota solo iba a ver parásitos y después regresarse a los Ángeles.

- Maldito Takashi, es un bocón, no se mantendrá callado.

- Ese tarado!. Tía! El no se preocupa por mí, nunca me quiso.

- Tranquila pequeña que yo responderé por ti, ya veras.

- Pues eso espero, tú me dijiste que el dinero de tu sobrino, el tío Shun y lo demás serian para mí.

- Y serán para ti mi princesa ya lo veras.

- Por eso te quiero tanto tía.

Al día siguiente en un hospital del centro una joven se encontraba sentada en su cama vestida sencillamente con unos pantalones y una blusa holgada, su semblante pálido solo miraba a aquella ventana que daba al mar.

- Todo esta listo, en un momento más traerán la silla de ruedas para llevarte hacia mi auto, pronto estarás fuera.

Ella seguía sin inmutarse, miraba continuamente la ventana.

- Perdonaras las ropas que llevas pero las tuyas estaban en muy mal estado, veras….bueno…. no te preocupes iremos de compras, metí mis vacaciones para poder estar a tu lado.

Takashi comienza a preocuparse por aquel semblante tan distraído de su protegida.

- Estas bien?!

- He! Perdona…sí, estoy bien…..solo…algo confundida y asustada.

- Todo estará bien ya veras.

Takashi la abraza con ternura apoyando su rostro en su pecho acariciando levemente su cabello largo.

- Doctor, aquí esta la silla.

- He!, que bien!, Sario, vamos te ayudaré a subir a ella, aún no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Ella solo asiente y es ayudada por ambos, para después ser guiada a los ascensores del hospital, al salir un auto compacto se encontraba al frente y ella era subida cuidadosamente a el. Se sentía realmente extraño, era la primera vez o después de mucho tiempo o tal vez en sueños que subía a un vehículo así. Al arrancar y seguir aquel camino de cemento no evitó sentir tristeza, extrañamente el mundo ya no vivía en aquellos campos llenos de hierba y árboles que vagamente recordaba, los edificios se imponían mas que cualquier castillo y en si la ciudad o el propio mundo se le hacía raro, incluso el de no encontrar en el cielo aquella luna mística, La Luna fantasma.

- Hemos llegado, este es mi departamento, perdona lo sobrio pero es el que ocupaba en mis tiempos de soltero.

- Te casaste?

- Una vez, y me pareció un infierno.

La chica no evita sentirse asustada por el comentario, cosa que Takashi nota.

- No fue mi intención asustarte pequeña, no todos los matrimonios son malos, el mío simplemente fracaso.

Sario se acerca al sillón y se sienta cuidadosamente mientras era ayudada por Takashi.

Tu brazo izquierdo deberá estar inmovilizado por algún tiempo, así ayudaras a sanar la herida del corazón.

Tomando asiento enfrente de Sario este comienza a charlar con ella.

- Espero te sientas cómoda, te he preparado un cuarto enfrente del mío, ahora lo verás muy grande y con pocos muebles pero esperé a que tú los escogieras…..verás…..yo soy muy sobrio.

Sario no evita sonreír.

- Gracias, primo?

- O tío?, jajaja! primo esta bien, así me haces sentir menos viejo.

El universo estaba de cabeza, dos amantes separados y dos lugares completamente distintos, en forma y tiempo, tal vez pese a estas complicaciones la vida los vuelva a juntar.

Continuara………

Bien aquí traigo actualizaciones y también para Shrek y Una princesa para Asturia ya que Santa me dijo que si no actualizaba no me daba regalos snif! Jejejejeje, pues Feliz Navidad a todos (algo tardado ya lo se pero con mucho cariño) y un Feliz año nuevo también, que todos los propósitos se cumplan o los cumplan para ser un mundo mejor, o ya de perdis un mundo fanfictionnero donde todos los amantes del fic, sigan gozando de estas historias, dándoles a los nuevos autores la bienvenida en este nuevo año.

Saludos a …….

Kyrah a andrómeda no Sainto y a muchos lectores que han escrito para darme sus felicitaciones y jalones de orejas en este año que se fue. Se que lo que llega a veces a desesperar o acabar con un fic es la mala ortografía y colgándole el que se tarde uno en actualizar, la verdad mil disculpas pero pues ya es distinto el de subir a diario fics y actualizar de volada cuando uno tiene Internet en su casa y pocos deberes, pero ahora los deberes se han multiplicado aunándole los problemas de encontrar un Internet bueno o ya de perdis cerca de casa y abierto, un saludo y besos a todos.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	16. Mis raíces

Mis raíces.

El misterio de su nombre.

Un mes transcurrió en la tierra y Sario comenzaba a recordar su antigua vida en la tierra pero lo que más le extrañaba es que sentía la sensación de no estar en casa, según lo que había hablado con Takashi es que este fue su hogar desde que nació, una ciudad oriental a las orillas del mar, su familia, sus raíces se encontraban aquí, pero aún así sentía que algo mas le faltaba, cada vez que ella miraba ciertos bosques, vestidos o aquella simple Katana que adornaba el trinchador del comedor le comenzaban a traer recuerdos de un joven, de un dragón.

- Así no terminaras de poner la mesa.

- He!

- Otra vez te quedaste mirando esta vieja Katana, que se me hace que te la voy a regalar.

- He!..je!…si…es muy bonita.

Esta deja los últimos platos sobre la mesa y se aleja hacia la cocina, la sonrisa de Takashi desaparece y este le da alcance a Sario tomándola del codo.

- Estas bien?. Últimamente te encuentro muy distraída.

- He! No!...no, no es nada, perdona si te estoy preocupando.

Esta sonríe pero Takashi seguía serio.

- En serio estoy bien.

Takashi cambia momentáneamente su seriedad por una sonrisa.

- Está bien te creo. Bueno apurémonos aún tenemos que hacer mas compras.

Sario quien ya se encontraba en la cocina sale de esta apresurada.

- Mas?!

- Así es. Mañana será un día muy especial, ya lo veras.

Con una sonrisa algo maliciosa Takashi veía a Sario, esta sin comprender vuelve a la cocina por lo demás, dejando al joven sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Sé que tienes recuerdos de tu pasado, de donde estuviste y te atormenta no saber acomodarlos, poner en orden tu mente y diferenciar los sueños de la realidad. Hay que aprender a sobrellevar la realidad.

Este se recarga en el gran ventanal, viendo la enorme ciudad, ese día sería uno de los más ajetreados de todos, sobre todo el día de mañana.

- Así que entrará en posesión de sus bienes mañana?

- Así es Cristal, lo dice claro en esta carta.

- Pero es injusto, me prometiste que obtendría su dinero.

- Ese dinero es de su abuelo, además el dinero por parte de su padre da una gran suma.

- Pero yo soy su sobrina.

- Y ella su hija. Ella sigue con ventaja. Además que te preocupa a ti, si aún tienes la fortuna de tus padres.

- Si pero no es suficiente.

- Tranquila, relájate, no olvides que mañana tienes una gran fiesta a causa de tu cumpleaños, debes verte hermosa.

- Valla cumpleaños, se me agria solo al saber que el día de mañana esa engreída vendrá y tomara posesión de lo que le pertenece. Maldita! es odiosa aún que no la conozco.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya verás que esa algún día estará en la ruina, aún no sabemos por qué penas pasó o que tan despilfarradora salga.

- Pero tiene muy embelesado a Takashi.

- Ja! Ese ni lo menciones, es la rata negra de la familia.

- Jajjaja! cierto tía.

En un gran centro comercial una pareja caminaba con barias bolsas en sus manos y estos se detienen en una cafetería.

- Jajajaja! La verdad es que es divertido ir de compras.

- Si, mas si te confundes con los probadores de los hombres.

- Oye esa mujer me confundió.

- Si, es medio tonta al dar indicaciones.

- Crees!!

- Si! jajajaja!

- Oye Takashi, anda, déjate de misterios, que es lo que va a pasar mañana que es tan importante para ti.

- Para mí?! No! es para ti!

- Para mí?!

- Así es, justamente el día de mañana se cumple el plazo que el abogado dio para disponer de los bienes de los Kanzaki y de los Hurameshi.

- Cómo?

- Tu abuela Hitomi Kanzaki se casó con mi Tío Shun Hurameshi, de su relación nació tu padre Van.

- VAN!!

Como si el solo nombre reactivara sus recuerdos, varias imágenes de un chico de morena piel y cabellos negros bombardearon su mente.

- Sario!! Te sientes bien?!

- S-si…perdona, pero me había olvidado del nombre de mi padre.

- Ten toma un poco de agua.

- Oye no me veas así.

- Así cómo?.

- Con esa expresión de que estoy muy enferma.

- Perdona, pero obviamente aún me preocupa tu estado.

- Ya estoy bien, digo, mucho mejor que hace un mes.

- Si en eso tienes razón.

- Bueno termina de contarme.

- Está bien, como te decía, tu padre se llamó Van Hurameshi y tu madre Sayuri Li, en realidad era una chica muy hermosa y tanto Van como Sayuri poseían unos hermosos ojos azules.

- Y…..tienes alguna foto de ellos?.

- Si, las tengo en mi apartamento…..Pero que tonto soy, debí mostrártelas desde que empezaste a sentirte mejor.

- Sayuri. – Pronunció lentamente-

- Bonito nombre no?

- Si.

- Bien, de ellos naciste solo tú, fuiste la única hija de Sayuri y Van, igualmente Van era el único heredero de mi tío Shun.

Takashi suspira pesadamente haciendo una pausa.

- Cuando Van murió, tú eras muy chica.

- Sario baja la cabeza con tristeza.

- Tienes razón en estar triste, bueno, yo a pesar de que mis padres también murieron no ciento lo mismo.

- Como puedes decir eso?.

- Sonó muy frío verdad?.

- Sario asiente.

- Bueno mi padre era mucho menor que mi tío Shun y tardó en sentar cabeza, aunque este se casó, ninguno de los dos tubo la prudencia de ser marido y mujer o al menos dar buen ejemplo a sus hijos, se la pasaban en fiestas y despilfarres todo el tiempo, la única figura paterna fue con mi tío Shun, de hecho yo soy 20 años menor que tu padre, cuando tenía cinco años ambos me cuidaban, pese a que tu padre ya no era un adolecente me daba mejor ejemplo que mis padres, cuando él murió tenía 35 años y yo apenas 15, me sentí impotente al verte en el funeral sentada en un simple sillón y con la urraca de mi tía escupiendo tu destino a cuanta gente se le acercaba. En ese momento, tanto tu abuela como mi tío ya tenían 2 años de muertos, sobre todo tu abuela Hitomi, me destrocé al ver a mi tío favorito llorando sobre el féretro de tu abuela, la quería mucho, muchos decían que por la falta de su amor su vida se apagó lentamente, solo duró unos cuantos meses y después le dio alcance en el otro lado, tenía apenas trece años y aún así, en ese corto periodo Van y Sayuri me apoyaban mucho, tú tenías 3 años y desde que naciste, me encariñé contigo, parecías una hermana mas para mí.

- Y tú no tienes hermanos.

- Una, y es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. De hecho habían dicho que mi madre y Sayuri se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener una hija, claro que mi madre lo veía como un accidente y Sayuri como una bendición, mi madre a menudo competía contra Sayuri, pero aún que mi madre se pusiera las mejores ropas tu madre siempre mostraba una aura angelical que la hacían ver la mujer más hermosa y tierna de la tierra. Cuando mis padres murieron quedé al cuidado de mi tía Casandra una vieja amargada y solterona.

- Solterona?!

- Si, esa vieja nunca se casó y ya vi porque, es una vieja amargada.

- No te sentiste mal…por la muerte de tus padres?

- No….parece inhumano eso pero como nunca los tuve en mi niñez y ni en ningún momento importante de mi vida, les vi como si fuesen unos extraños, en cambio cuando mi tío Shun y mi primo Van murieron sentí que mi familia ahora si había muerto, Van murió al siguiente año. Como mi urraca tía solo se concentraba en la educación de nosotros, según ella, se le hiso imposible cuidarte a ti así que te mandó con Sunade la más grande de las hermanas, se me hiso injusto, ella ya tenía un pie en la tumba y era obvio que tu destino se quedaría en un colegio encerrada todo el tiempo hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Sinceramente hiciste lo mejor desapareciendo, esa hurraca solo te hubiera hecho la vida pedazos, ya que su favorita es y siempre será mi hermana Cristal.

- Tú……has sufrido mucho….verdad?!

- Ja!, tal vez, pero la vida me hiso frío, mi tía solo quería ver por el bien de esa sangrona y a mí me confinó a varias escuelas fuera del país, me combino, puesto que me convertí en un médico excelente, la vieja hasta la fecha sigue odiándome porque me casé sin su permiso y obviamente sin invitarla a la boda, parece que hasta eso la bruja me maldijo puesto que mi matrimonio duró poco y era un infierno. Cuando supe de tu desaparición de ese colegio me escapé del instituto en el que me había metido mi horrorosa tía, obviamente me regresaron y me sentía impotente al ver que pasaban los días y tu no aparecías, cuando llegaron mis vacaciones lo primero que hice fue ver a la tía Sunade, estaba mal cuando la dejé de ver y aún mas después de que se enteró de tu paradero, el poco tiempo que duró con vida estuve a su lado, tratándola de consolarla, ya que decía que por su mala salud, no pudo cuidarte como era debido, a menudo llegaban a mi cabeza las noticias sobre la mafia de niños robados y de cómo algunos eran vendidos para obtener sus órganos, me horroricé pensar que eso te había pasado, pero trate de darle esperanza a mi pobre y moribunda tía. Amargamente y fría una vez me dijo que tal vez tú te encontrabas con nuevos padres y estos te querían, pareciera que eso le dio un poco de calma y traté de darle más tranquilidad diciéndole lo bueno y lo beneficiada si estabas con una nueva familia, de hecho Sunade pensó que esto era obra de su hermana menor, la urraca, pero le tranquilizó que ella no tubo esas intenciones. Murió algo reconfortada, no sufrió, se alentaba ella misma diciendo que si moría por fin le sería más fácil encontrarte y que estaría a tu lado al igual que tu abuela Hitomi, de hecho ella te dejó su casa, ella no perdía la esperanza en encontrarte.

- Me dejó una casa?

- Si, en un lugar exclusivo de la ciudad, cerca del mar, mañana que entres en posesión de tus bienes se te darán las llaves de la casa. Pero, qué pasa? no te veo muy emocionada.

- No lo sé! Como que difícilmente creo que sea la Sario Kanzaki que ustedes dicen que soy.

- Es solo por tu falta de memoria, pero ya pronto lo recordarás, además genéticamente se que eres de la familia, la hija de Van y Sayuri Hurameshi.

Takashi levanta levemente su taza de café hacia Sario.

- Bienvenida a tu hogar Sario.

Levemente Sario sonreía pero por dentro sentía que en realidad ese no era su hogar.

Continuara…………………..

Si, algo pesadona la historia pero aquí muestro las ramas de esta changa jeje! me refiero a Sario pero pues hay que dejar las cosas claras, aunque yo me hice bolas jajajajajajajaja!

Kui + Constanza Sunade (finada sin descendencia) / Casandra (soltera) / Shun / Adón

Shun + Hitomi Van 35 años + Sayuri Sario

Adón + Orinoko Takashi 15 años / Cristal 5 años

Espero se entienda algo jojojo! dudas manden review.

Ya sé que cada vez que actualizo paso mandando disculpas a los lectores y es que ese es el pan de cada día, pues al menos las cosas aquí fueron en cierta forma mejorando y algunas veces no tenía tiempo ni para dormirme una siestecita, lo bueno es que ya tengo un internet mucho más cerca (sobre todo barato jojojo!) y en cierta forma me permitirá actualizar mis fics mas rápido y la demora en cierta forma la debo a un gran evento que llevo 6 meses de preparación pero la verdad valió la pena, los que me tienen agregada al hi5 sabrán a que me refiero, ya que estoy subiendo las fotos en ese sitio jojojojo! .

Muchos de mis fics quise actualizarlos de inmediato, seguramente vieron los comentarios finales de esta servidora en el capitulo pasado y es que pensaba actualizar antes de Enero pero este compromiso no me dejó, pero por algo pasan las cosas.

Saludos a……….

Elizabeth, quien me dejó el último review y una disculpa si en un futuro sigo demorando mas, agradezco que me echen porras en este fic ya que no es el clásico Van & Hitomi y pues por eso y 

las ganas que me dan en cada mensaje hace que esta servidora, si tarde, pero finalice todos sus fics .

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	17. Tres meses tres años

Tres meses tres años.

Tres meses en Gaea prácticamente equivalían a tres años en la Tierra y ambos cuentan sus historias que pasaron en ese largo o….. Corto tiempo.

- Las alianzas por fin vuelven, lo bueno es que Asturias jamás dudó de nosotros.

Decía un consejero mientras su rey ponía atención.

- Pronto comenzarán las festividades de esas naciones a lo que le asumo nada de trabajo pero muchas fiestas.

Muchos ríen.

- Bien, por hoy es todo, creo que después de tanto tiempo tendremos vacaciones.

Decía Van contento y muchos rostros le sonrieron para después levantarse y dar por terminada la junta, cuando la puerta se abre deja pasar a varios consejeros quienes planeaban muchas cosas y dejaban pasar a una joven felina.

- Majestad!

- Merle!

- Por fin empiezan las vacaciones!.

- Así es Merle.

- Por fin podremos ir a Asturias y ver el mar con mucha mayor calma.

- Bueno, tal vez.

- Tal vez?

- Le prometí a Allen que iríamos al otro lado del mar.

- Al otro lado del mar?

- Majestad!!.-Hablaba Merle suplicante-

- Te prometo que después iremos los dos juntos al mar Asturiano.

Este sale de aquella sala dejando a una gatita algo descontenta.

- Majestad!

- Dime.

- Ha llegado el joven Schezar, lo espera en el comedor.

- Gracias ahora iré.

Mi nombre es Van, Van Slanzar de Fanel y soy el rey de Fanelia, mi historia no se mostró tan fácil como muchos príncipes esperan que fuera, pero todo cambió cuando me tocó hacer el ritual del dragón y convertirme en el nuevo rey, fui transportado a la Luna Fantasma y ahí conocí a una chica muy especial, al principio me hacía rabiar y se me hacía insoportable su presencia, pero con forme la fui conociendo esas ansias de quererla estrangular se fueron apagando, gracias a su ayuda y a la ayuda de varios amigos de Asturias volví a mi reino, de entre las cenizas levanté este lugar para formarlo en el imperio que es ahora, muchos reinos me respetan pero otros sentían que Fanelia y su rey eran de temer, dando pie a venganzas y nuevas guerras.

Zatoichi fue quien encabezó esta guerra y no conforme con hacer la vida imposible a otros reinos y mandarme a matar varias veces trajo de la Luna Fantasma a Sario, la nieta de Hitomi, su venganza estaba más que planeada y era para atacar mi punto débil, el corazón. Es sabido que obteniendo el corazón de un dragón es seguro tener la victoria y eso el intentó, mandó a Sario reformándola como una gran acecina y no lo niego era bastante buena, el destino me hiso reencontrarme con mi pasado al ganarle a Sario en la batalla y la historia en sí dio un nuevo giro, como en la relación que tuve con su abuela, Sario y yo reñíamos todo el tiempo pero poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, yo la amaba pero ella a mi….no sabía, cuando por fin supe que en realidad me amaba Zatoichi hiso su última jugada, hirió gravemente a Sario y la regresó a la Luna Fantasma, desde ese día el nombre de ese infeliz quedó grabado en mi mente. A pesar de que Fanelia obtuvo la victoria, por dentro yo estaba muriendo, en toda Gaea había celebraciones, pero yo deseaba que se callaran y mi fiel compañera en vez de ser Merle se convirtió en una botella del mejor alcohol. Muchos se preocuparon por mí, otros se preocuparon por sus reinos ya que veían que el rey se desmoronaba, si el rey se desploma el reino también lo hará. Vi muchos días grises hasta que una mañana al levantarme con una gran resaca miré mi rostro por primera vez en meses en un espejo, me encontraba demacrado y muy pálido, mi barba increíblemente se encontraba muy larga, requería de aseo y había bajado excesivamente de peso, había llegado mi limite, podía ver claramente el rostro de la muerte en esa imagen y eso me aterro, siendo que hace varios días aclamaba por que viniera por mí y me llevara con Sario, fue como una señal, Kanzen me había retado días atrás, hasta que el no viera la tumba de Sario estaría de acuerdo en que ella murió, y eso me hiso reflexionar, tenía que ir a la luna Fantasma a comprobarlo, saqué lo primero que vi en mi armario y quise que alistaran el baño, pero al verme nuevamente al espejo detuve mi plan, si en verdad Sario vivía se le haría espantoso ver a su prometido así, si! yo era su prometido y ella una mujer hermosa, no podía ver a alguien así, tenía que cambiar y sobre todo el reino, todo lo que sacrifiqué por Fanelia, si Sario hubiese visto como el reino se desplomaba se hubiera avergonzado de mi. Me tomó 3 meses arreglar todo el desperfecto que le hice a mi reino y sobre todo a mi interior, pero el cielo lo sabe, todo fue por ella. No sé porque pero tenía esperanza.

- Van! Por fin te veo viejo amigo.

- Allen! Lo mismo digo.

- Todo está listo, partiremos mañana en la noche, tal como se planeo.

- En serio no habrá problemas con tu tripulación?

- En lo absoluto, además muchos de nosotros habíamos planeado tener una larga estancia del otro lado.

- Bien, tu tripulación y tú ahora son huéspedes de honor en el palacio.

- Jajajaja! Gracias Van.

Durante los últimos meses había planeado este escape, tenía que dejar las cosas en orden y planear una forma de escapar del reino, si yo le decía a mi gente que partiría a la Luna Fantasma era seguro que no tendría muy buenas aprobaciones, mucho menos proviniendo de Mitsuru. Por medio de un ave entrenada mandé mi primer carta y las demás fueron llevadas por Nathal el ave de Allen, en ella acordábamos hacer un viaje al otro lado del mar pero yo no llegaría al final de ese viaje, como sería sospechoso llevarme a Escaflowne, tomé el poder del pendiente para que este me llevara, así nadie sospecharía. La cuartada estaba puesta, solo aguardaban unas cuantas horas para estar con ella, con Sario.

- Majestad si será muy larga su estancia allá?, porque no me lleva?.

- Porque es un viaje solo para hombres. –Contestaba Allen-

- Bah! Es el primer viaje en el que no iré con mi maestro Van.

- Pero no será el último Merle.

Allen había subido a mi habitación mientras yo arreglaba los últimos detalles de la partida, Merle aún no muy convencida movía la cola molesta sobre mi cama mientras veía que en una esquina una doncella preparando mi equipaje.

- Tenemos mucho que hacer majestad Van.

- Claro Allen, bueno si nos disculpan iremos al hangar donde se encuentra el Cruzade.

Ambos hombres se retiran dejando a una no muy convencida Merle en la habitación.

- Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer, digo estas dispuesto a soportar lo que venga.

- Sí, estoy dispuesto a soportar todo, desde encontrar su tumba hasta encontrarla a ella.

- Allen se para frente a Van.

- Mucha suerte amigo.

- Gracias Allen la necesitare.

Ambos se estrechan sus manos deseándose suerte, Van contaba los segundos para poder salir de Fanelia y esto sería esa misma noche.

- Todo está listo majestad, estaremos en ese lugar a media noche.

- Perfecto Gadeth, a esa hora nadie notará el pilar de luz.

- Todos a bordo es hora de elevar el Crusero.

El crucero comenzaba a partir, en tierra Merle se despedía de su amo a quien no vería por un largo tiempo, el camino transcurrió tranquilo y en pocas horas llegaron al destino que Van había señalado, con un ligero equipaje colgado de un morral en su espalda Van se adelantaba junto con Allen, mientras los demás solo veían desde la nave.

- Y por que justamente aquí?.

- Aquí fue donde Hitomi y yo llegamos después de mi corta estancia en la Luna Fantasma.

- Bien, eso tal vez te traiga suerte y te lleve a ella.

- Si, esto y el pendiente.

Van saca de entre sus ropas un pendiente rosado el cual después de verlo por algunos segundos lo aprieta con su puño.

- Gracias Allen estaré eternamente agradecido de que fueses mi cómplice.

- No hay problema solo procura estar aquí sano y salvo y con ella.

- Tenlo por seguro.

- Toma esto.

- He!

- Es un mapa, en el está la ubicación de una vieja cabaña, en ella esta una bengala especial que atraerá la atención de Nathal, con el podremos localizarnos, el sabe siempre donde estoy.

- Gracias Allen.

- De que Van, ahora parte tranquilo.

- Van asiente y este aprieta el pendiente con sus manos.

- Llévame con ella……..te lo ruego.

Fue lo único que su mente formuló y en un instante ese pilar azulino se apareció envolviendo al rey y dejando una gran estela que todos los de la tripulación pudieron verlo.

- Suerte Van, te estaremos esperando.

La tierra.

Mi nombre es Sario, desde que me desperté en un hospital mi pasado se encuentra en penumbras, pareciera que tuviera a un ángel guardián siempre con migo ya que en el hospital en el que estuve, un familiar mío me identificó y no me quedé como muchas personas, a la deriva y sin saber nada, cuando él me reconoció yo realmente no podía creerlo, puesto que me armó mi vida entera, al parecer estuve ausente desde hace 15 años, habiendo desaparecido cuando era una niña de solo 5 años, esos 15 años pasados se han esfumado de mi mente y poco llego a recordarlos, a menudo en mis sueños se manifiestan diferentes acontecimientos, desde una vida agotadora en entrenamientos hasta el de estar al lado de un increíble hombre de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, el nombre de mi padre me parece un verdadero misterio y algo muy familiar, no sé por qué me intriga tanto ese nombre, de hecho todo se me hace muy raro, desde los animales muy simples hasta viajar en automóvil, después de largo tiempo con mi primo, bueno en cierta forma primo, me ayudó a que mi vida social empezara, la fortuna de mis abuelos, Hitomi Kanzaki y de Shun Hurameshi me fueron entregados, al mismo tiempo que la herencia de mi padre Van Hurameshi y una propiedad que la tía Sunade dejó para mí. Justo ese día fuimos hacer acto de presencia en una fina fiesta en honor a la hermana de Takashi, Cristal, quien al verme casi se queda en Shock, muchos dijeron que ese era un acontecimiento que muchos no olvidarían, ya que se les vio la rabia en los ojos de estas dos mujeres, Cristal y la tía Casandra, ya que desde cuando ellas querían la fortuna y sobre todo la casa de Sunade, que por muchos años Casandra había querido.

- Así que esta es Sario.

- Así es.

- Que feo que la fortuna que perseguías para tú sobrina favorita se te fuese de las manos en el último momento.

- Pero que cosas dices Hada, si mi niña me dijo que desistiera de eso desde hace mucho tiempo, por ella lo hice.

- Si, sobre todo esa mosca muerta.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada querida, nada, si me disculpas iré a la barra por otro Martini.

Esta arreglando su corto cabello se aleja mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

- Maldito Takashi, me arruinó la celebración, soy el hazme reír de la fiesta.

- Tranquila Cristal ya verán esos dos.

Cristal es la chica mas vanidosa, avariciosa y convenenciera, tiene mi misma edad y no lo niego es una mujer bonita de piel blanca, cabello rubio, liso y corto, con trabajos roza sus hombros, se ve que es calculadora, lo veo a través de su mirada, esos ojos color miel pareciera que fueran los de una gran serpiente que inspecciona muy bien la rata que se irá a comer con malicia.

- Jjajaja! grandiosa fiesta, se nota que tú eres el centro de atención, todo mundo quiere hablar contigo.

- Tú crees?

- Te noto nerviosa.

- Es que esas dos mujeres no me dejan de ver.

En ese momento no lo sabía pero era la tía Casandra y Cristal, que me miraban con mucho odio y sinceramente en ese instante me sentía muy nerviosa, lo peor es que escuché las palabras que más temía en ese momento de mi primo.

- Ven, te las voy a presentar.

En ese momento odié ese comentario y pareciera que me había quedado petrificada porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, es mas no sé ni cómo mis pies se movieron a la dirección que Takashi me enviaba.

- Querida tía Casandra, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

- Ja! No sigas con tu hipocresía, que bien sabemos a lo que vienes aquí.

En ese instante Cristal me lanzó una mirada fulminante y caminó seria delante de mí, quedando a solo escasos milímetros, sus manos se colocaron en su cintura y su mirada comenzó a ponerse retante al igual que sus palabras.

- Así que tú eras la perrita perdida?.

- Yo solo fruncí el seño y la miré seriamente, pues quien se creía para llamarme de esa manera.

- Si oíste bien perra, ya estarás contenta con quitarme lo que con derecho me pertenece.

- Con derecho?

Contestaba Takashi burlón.

- Tú no te metas.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero sabes que a ella le pertenecía ese dinero y con mas derecho.

- Estas ardido porque nuestros padres no te dejaron nada "her-ma-ni-to".

- Ja! no me hagas reír, bien sabes que escupiría cada centavo.

Con gestos infantiles Cristal le mostraba a su hermano, quien reía con más placer al verla rabiar y ella viendo la batalla perdida volvió a mirarme con desdén y más odio.

- Esto no se quedará así, no creas que porque apareciste en el último momento te acepte como de la familia, de por si odiamos que la zorra de tu abuela formara parte de esta, pero no volverá a pasar, sacaremos la sangre sucia, ya lo veras.

Su dedo índice se clavaba en mi pecho agresivamente, pero aquella punzada no era lo que más dolía, eran aquellas palabras llenas de odio que decía al llamar a mi abuela de esa manera, me enfurecí tanto que solo tomé su maldito dedo en el último empujón y con una excelente maniobra le doblé la muñeca con facilidad, fue tan sencillo, fue como si lo hubiese hecho ya varias veces, me causó tanta gracia ver como yo quedaba perfectamente parada, mientras ella solo se quejaba de la forma más graciosa, es como si a una perra le hubiesen pisado la cola.

- Hayyy!! Hayyy!! Tíaa!! Me está lastimando, Tía!!

- Pero quien te crees?? Suelta a mi sobrina……llamaré a seguridad.

Mientras aquella tía loca se iba a conseguir ayuda jalé a la mugrosa escuincla mimada, su espalda quedó frente a mí y su brazo lo tenía doblado igualmente a este y acercándome a su oído solo murmure.

- No te tengo miedo y más te vale que hables de mi familia con respeto.

Quería decirle mas cosas a la mugrosa, pero quise ser simple, solo dar una leve amenaza, como la de un acecino sutil, después de eso la empuje al frente soltándola y dándole una mirada de desdén me di la media vuelta, mientras la pobre solo se sobaba la muñeca, solo alcancé a escuchar las carcajadas de Takashi, quien después de un rato me alcanzó, no esperé mas y aborde el auto, mientras el llegaba, la escolta de la tía no tardó en llegar y Takashi solo miro por entre su hombro.

- Ha! Tía ya nos vamos, no es necesario que te molestes en escoltarnos a la puerta, se que te preocupa nuestra seguridad.- Este muestra una risa alargada.-

- Tú, maldita sabandija, de esta no te escapas, como te atreves a lastimar a tu hermana de esa manera?, como permitiste que ella la lastimara así?.

- Ella no es mi hermana- Molesto este da media vuelta y mira de frente a su tía.- Y bien lo sabes tía.

Nunca había visto a Takashi tan molesto, a pesar de que él se encontraba de espaldas, podía ver en la tía un rostro nervioso, a leguas se notaba que Takashi sabía de un pasado aún mas oscuro y lo demostraba con una mirada que realmente mostraba más que ira.

Si, en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, ni él ni ella pronunciaron palabra por largo tiempo y solo el aire era el único que corría en ese lugar, numerosas hojas cayeron alrededor, este ambiente era aun más filoso que cualquier fina arma, pero de repente una risa proveniente de los labios de Takashi se escuchó.

- Bueno tía nos vemos, mi prima y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.

- No lo puedo creer, porque a ella sí.

- Porque le debo mas a ella que a la bestia a quien cuidas.

- ¡¡Qué dices??

- Shun Hurameshi fue como un padre para mi, después de que él murió Van ocupó su lugar y a ellos les debo mucho, les fallé, no pude cuidar de su único tesoro y ahora lo haré, no dejaré que ni tú, ni la víbora de mi "hermana" le hagan daño.

- Estas renegando de tu sangre Takashi.

- Lo dudo tía. – Este da media vuelta y camina al auto- Y como dije, tenemos mucho que hacer, debemos ver la casa que le heredó la tía Sunade.

- Hablas de!!

- Si de esa casa…haaaa!! Tú la querías verdad tía? Huuu!! Qué pena, ya tiene nuevo dueño, jajajajajajajajaja!!.

Las carcajadas de Takashi eran fuertes, juraría que a pesar de que ya se encontraba en el auto estas se escuchaban claramente, por la expresión de su tía juraría de que le calaban hasta llegar al tímpano, estaba furiosa que sus puños se apretaban con muchísima fuerza, aquellos guardias fueron traídos en vano, pareciera que Takashi era intocable.

Durante la mitad del trayecto estuvimos en completo silencio, Takashi tal vez algo calmado notó mi seriedad, esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada me comenzó a hacer plática, al parecer me decía lo maravillosa que era la casa de la tía Sunade pero la verdad poca atención le mostraba, mi mirada estaba puesta en el paisaje boscoso que pronto dejó ver el mar, los arboles verdes pronto cambiaron a unos con rosadas flores, eran zacuras, el camino estaba llenas de ellas y al final, una casa típicamente oriental se mostraba al frente, sus finos acabados y tejas negras se mostraban alrededor del edificio, una gran nostalgia me invadió, me pareció que ese escenario ya lo había visto antes…pero donde?.

- Esta es tu mueva casa.-Exclamo Takashi con orgullo-

- Es muy bonita.

Mi tía conservaba el antiguo estilo meiji, en si tenía muy buen gusto

- Si.

Increíblemente los días y las semanas se me fueron volando, me inscribieron en un colegio en donde formé amigos, desgraciadamente la mimada de Cristal también se encontraba estudiando en esa escuela, al corto tiempo me decidí a mudar a la casa que me heredó mi tía, sinceramente no había notado la soledad en ese lugar pero no era por estar lejos de Takashi, pasaron tres años y pronto será mi cumpleaños, tendré 23 mañana y no sé porque siento que ese día no lo olvidare.

Mientras en otro lugar, un rayo de luz ilumina el firmamento por algunos momentos, en un templo cercano a una secundaria un hombre de cabellos negros aparece tendido en el suelo.

Continuara……………

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	18. Una nueva historia inicia

Una nueva historia inicia.

El día prometía tener varias emociones para dos chicos en especial, más la neblina que cubría la mente de Sario poco ayudaría.

- Sario!!

- Yuki, que sucede?

- Me mandó la superior, te traje la libreta de tareas, tu trabajo ya fue calificado.

- Que bien.

- Oye, me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

- Si, ya se me había olvidado.

- Ha!! De no ser por aquella cena con tu apuesto tío, digo primo, pues sería seguro que yo te hubiera creído loca en este momento.

- Jajajaja! Por que lo dices?

- Por que nadie en este planeta olvida su cumpleaños.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Oye y por que a tu tío lo haces ver como un primo.

- De hecho lo veo como un hermano, solo quise como que acercarlo mas, digo por mi historia y sin los formalismos prácticamente no seríamos nada.

- Pues si eso me pasara me ligaría mi tío.

- Yuki!!

- Hay, pues no tengo la culpa de que tu primo sea tan guapo.

- Si, no lo niego es bien parecido.

- Y tiene la carrera ideal de todo padre.

- Si verdad!!

- Por cierto hablando del hermanito, escuché que su hermana, la pedante de Cristal dará una gran fiesta hoy en la noche.

- Ha! Esa?! Siempre lo hace, todos los años siempre intenta hacer algo despampanante para poder interferir en cualquier plan que yo organice para mi cumpleaños, cree que me afectará pero solo se esta acabando ella sola, ya todo mundo sabe de su treta.

- Muchos de la institución te aprecian, por que nunca haces alguna reunión?.

- Por que no me agradan, no se como nunca o al menos en lo que yo recuerde he celebrado algún cumpleaños.

- Pues todos piensan que por lo que hace Cristal no te animas a hacerla.

- Pues por mí que piensen lo que quieran, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar.

Esta se aleja dejando a su amiga unos cuantos metros detrás de ella mientras abría la puerta de su auto y aventaba sus libretas al asiento contiguo.

- Oye!, Oye! no te ofendas no fue mi intención solo que quise decir lo que esa mosca muerta esta haciendo, a veces me pregunto por que lo hace?

Sario entra a su auto abrochando su cinturón.

- Por que cuando recién fui presentada ante la sociedad Hurameshi fue justamente en medio de la gran fiesta del cumpleaños de Cristal

- Noooo!! Fuiste la comedilla en su fiesta de cumpleaños?? Cielos Sario! Le arruinaste la fiesta.

- Sep, por así decirlo, le arruine la fiesta, de hecho fue el chisme de toda la sociedad y obviamente ofender a la princesa de esa manera es delito, bueno para su querida tía y ella.

- Otra bruja.

- Ni que lo digas, el otro día me pareció verla en su escoba.

- Jajajjajaa!

- Bueno me marcho si hago reunión serás la primera en saberlo.

- Oye espera! Todavía falta que te de mi regalo.

- Ho! Yuki no te hubieras molestado.

- No es una molestia de hecho es algo sencillo pero que te ayudara mucho.

Esta le estira una pequeña envoltura de simpáticos conejillos a lo que Sario lo mira con atención.

- Vamos ábrela!!.

Sonriendo Sario rompe la envoltura y ve un amuleto curioso.

- Un amuleto.

- Y de los mejores, una sacerdotisa me lo dio, me dijo que si lo entregabas al templo y pedías un deseo justo en el día de tu cumpleaños este se cumpliría en segundos.

- Enserio!

- Si, nada pierdes con intentarlo, además aquí cerca hay un templo, solo que tendrás que subir unos cuantos escalones, según dicen ese templo es de la buena fortuna desde que hace unos años varia gente aseguró que un cometa se estrelló ahí, aun que no dejo rastro solo vieron una luz intensa venir de ahí.

- Bueno, como tu dices no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

- Jajaja! Si, suerte amiga.

Esta arranca el coche y se marcha, el camino al templo se encontraba del lado opuesto del estacionamiento de la escuela, de hecho quedaba justo a la salida de la pista de atletismo, al casi llegar ahí pensaba en meter el acelerador y seguir de largo pero inesperadamente quedó parada justo al inicio de la larga escalera hacia el templo, miró el amuleto de madera que contenía en su mano con un extraño símbolo chino, lo apretó con fuerzas y suspiró, sin pensarlo mas ya estaba fuera del auto y caminaba lentamente hacia el templo, le tomó varios minutos llegar allá pero al estar frente al altar apretó fuertemente el amuleto para después colgarlo en una zona especial, aplaudió dos veces e hiso tocar aquella campana, se sentía tonta, pero desde hace varios años ella tenía un deseo en especial.

- Quiero tener de vuelta mis recuerdos, me siento tonta, una estúpida, hasta siento que no pertenezco a este mundo, que alguien me ayude…………..por favor.

Esta abre los ojos lentamente y volteando a todas partes supo que estaba completamente sola, al dar la espalda aquel templo notó como desde aquella altura el sol comenzaba a sumergirse en el mar, ocultándose ahí hasta en día siguiente, ella solo sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar, pensó que tal vez su deseo se había cumplido y una persona se encontraría detrás de ella dispuesto a resolver sus preguntas, pero no fue así, solo era ella, el atardecer y el viento.

- Que tonta, pero todo sea por una amiga.

De pronto un quejido se escucha, Sario voltea todos lados y no ve a nadie, pensando que era su imaginación esta sigue caminando cuando nuevamente el quejido vuelve a escucharse.

- Quien anda ahí?

Ella camina adentrándose a los espesos matorrales que crecían en la zona pero no veía a nadie.

- Soy estudiante de medicina, puedo ayudarle.

Sin éxito esta llamaba pero al fin logra ver entre los árboles a un chico de cabellos oscuros y ropa algo extraña.

- Se encuentra bien?

El chico solo gemía de dolor, su tez a pesar de ser morena se encontraba pálida.

- Tienes muy baja la presión, puedes levantarte? Mi auto se encuentra abajo.

Por inercia ambos se levantan y con dificultad bajan las escaleras, Sario lo pone en el asiento trasero de su auto y emprende la carrera hacía el hospital, mientras el chico seguía mal, este solo veía como se encontraba en un vehículo extraño, todo pasaba rápidamente, solo veía los cabellos dorados de una joven antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

- Dices que te lo encontraste en el templo?

- Si, entre los arbustos, me imagino que iba de regreso o apenas al templo cuando se empezó a sentir mal.

- Su presión esta muy baja, ya la estabilizamos en cualquier momento el puede despertar.

Detrás de un grueso vidrio ambos veían a aquel chico inconsciente sobre la cama siendo atendido por algunas enfermeras.

- Yo creo que fue asaltado.

- Como dices?

- Si, las enfermeras y yo buscamos alguna identificación, pero nada, ni siquiera dinero.

- Creo que tienes razón primo, tal vez fue su primer asalto y por eso se le bajó el azúcar.

- Ese!? No!… ya tiene varios años recorridos, dudo que por eso la baja de presión.

- Conozco esa mirada Takashi que es lo que sabes?.

- Muchos no lo saben pero no le pueden esconder a su doctor lo que pasa en su cuerpo, para mi es como un libro abierto, este amigo estuvo un buen tiempo en rehabilitación.

- Drogas?!

- No, peor, Alcoholismo.

- Tan joven?

- La botella no duda en asaltar hasta bebés, no dudo que fuera asaltado pero eso mas la larga subida a ese templo si es como para poner a freír tus venas.

Takashi se aleja dejando a Sario.

- Por cierto prima.

Este se detiene y mira por entre su hombro.

- Que hacías allá.

- Yuki me dio un amuleto de suerte para los templos, decía que como era mi cumpleaños mi deseo se haría en segundos.

- Yuki! Esa amiga tuya si que esta loca. Además ya te he dicho que esas supersticiones no sirven, enfócate a la ciencia Sario, ya llevamos bastante.

- Tu sabes que deseo pedí?

Takashi voltea y con una mirada incrédula toca su sien.

- Vas a recordar todo, algún día lo harás, dudo que un amuleto y un deseo hagan lo que la ciencia pueda hacer en segundos.

Sario mira incrédula a Takashi y este sonríe.

- A la ciencia también se le pueden dificultar las cosas y hacerlas lentas pero no imposibles, recuérdalo bien pequeña. Así que hazte un favor, sal de este lugar deprimente y vete de compras, aún estas a tiempo de saquear los almacenes, vamos yo invito.

Este saca de su bata una tarjeta y se la arroja a Sario quien la toma algo burlona, definitivamente sentía que su primo había plantado algo en su cabeza por que sentía que le podía leer la mente y en ciertas ocasiones esto le daba escalofríos.

- No se levante que hace?!

- He!

- Donde estoy?

- Tiene que permanecer en cama, iré por el doctor.

- No quiero ningún doctor quiero mis ropas y que me digan en donde diablos estoy?

- Estas en el hospital central, tuviste una recaída y te traje aquí, así que recomiendo que se acueste y modere su lenguaje.

- Sario!!

Este se sorprende y se abalanza hacía ella cosa que le causó temor sobre todo a la enfermera.

- Este esta loco iré por ayuda.

- Usted!! Como sabe mi nombre?

- Yo soy Van, Sario no me reconoces soy tu prometido.

- Mi que??

- Señor le sugiero que se recueste, esta delirando.

- Takashi!

- Tuvo un mal día, será mejor que descanse.

- No, no entiende la he estado buscando.

- No se a quien ha estado buscando señor pero le puedo asegurar que no tiene ningún parentesco con la señorita.

- No! Usted no entiende. Mi nombre es Van, Van Slanzar de Fanel soy…………..un………..de……Gaea.

Takashi había puesto un sedante en el joven, después varios enfermeros llegaron a acomodarlo nuevamente en la cama.

- Quiero que le hagan pruebas de sangre, chequen su presión continuamente y por favor hagan llamar al doctor de psiquiatría.

- Como usted ordene doctor.

- Sario. Te encuentras bien? Sario?!

- He! Si, si, si, estoy bien.

- Te veo algo consternada, quieres que hablemos?.

- No, no! No quiero interrumpir tus labores, bastante ya hice al no hacerte caso de irme y saquear las tiendas.

Esta sonríe fingidamente cosa que Takashi nota.

- Sario lamento no quedarme contigo en tu cumpleaños, otra vez, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para compensártelo.

- Vamos Takashi, no te preocupes, me has dado mas ayuda que cualquiera, así que no te preocupes.

- Ven, te pondré en un taxi.

- No es necesario traje mi coche.

- Ese patín del diablo?.

- Primo!!

Takashi abraza protectoramente a Sario y la acompaña al estacionamiento.

- Espero aún tengas tiempo de escoger tu regalo.

- No Takashi, si no te importa me gustaría ir a casa.

- Segura que estas bien?

- Segura?!

- Si quieres esperarme saldré en una hora me preocupa que manejes sola.

- No te preocupes se irme sola y llegar bien

- Ok pasare el fin de semana a tu casa.

- Bien nos vemos.

Sario arranca y después de despedirse agitando su mano sube la rampa para después irse.

- Doctor Hurameshi quería verme?.

- Si me dijeron que tú recibiste a aquel chico que trajo Sario.

- Así es señor.

- Quiero que me muestres las cosas que el traía.

- Como diga señor.

En el camino Sario se encontraba muy pensativa, lo que había ocurrido esta noche definitivamente se encontraba en el rarometro numero uno, había pedido un deseo, el que alguien le dijera sobre su pasado, pero esto?, nunca pensó que se encontraba comprometida, ya era mucho.

- Gaea.

La carretera, la música, el lugar casi solo incluso aquella palabra que murmuró le hiso a su mente divagar, varias caras, extrañamente se les hacía familiar, una guerra, un arduo entrenamiento, la misión de matar a alguien, las risas de un día de pesca un baile un beso.

- Rayooosss!!

Esta logra frenar sin querer estaba yendo en sentido contrario y las luces de un vehículo la hicieron reaccionar quedando en una zanja.

- Grandioso!, vamos!, vamos!! no me dejes aquí.

Con trabajos y con lodo en todas partes del auto esta logra salir e incorporase en la carretera.

- Grandioso, con lo que me gusta lavar el auto.

La luz del parabrisas hace que ella mire por el retrovisor notando una gran cantidad de lodo en la ventana trasera, notando un brillo en el asiento.

- Y eso?

Al llegar a su casa esta baja del coche y abriendo la puerta de atrás nota una mochila extraña, sin duda era una mochila hecha de piel de animal, pero raros.

- Y esta mochila? Es de………

Continuara………………..

Bueno después de medio siglo pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, que bueno que siguen viendo este documental algo bizarro de Escaflowne pero es que quise darle un toque como SMALVILLE o ese tipo de series que son de súper héroes pero con un toques de series tipo Beberlihills90210 que por cierto mi hermana compro la serie y la verdad apesta, no se como vivieron en aquella época cuando se transmitía pero en fin, regresando a donde me quedé, pues quise darle este toquecito SMALLVILLESCO adentrándome un poco de alcohol y sexo, jajajja , para al menos darle mas vida a los personajes, se que un Van ebrio no esta en las cabezas de toda amante de este biscocho pero al menos así se muestra que estos personajes pueden verse de otra manera, aún que ya aprendí la lección y para consuelo de muchas fanáticas esto ya no se volverá a repetir, ahora nos adentramos a una novela tipo gringa que gira alrededor de un hospital con muchas amnesias y enfermedades raras que siempre matan o padecen nuestros protagonistas, pero para que no se sientan mal, he traído como estrella invitada a doctor HOUSE. Jejejeje! No se la crean :p nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	19. Empezando de nuevo

**Empezando de nuevo.**

- Doctor Yamotho favor de pasar a pediatría, Doctor Yamotho a pediatría.

- Si es guapo, tú crees que se haya puesto celoso el doctor Hurameshi?.

- Hay como crees, es su sobrina o prima, algo así, ya me hice bolas.

- Jajaja! Yo también.

Raras voces se escuchaban en el exterior, sus ojos luchaban por abrirse y su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado.

- Ya encontraron algún expediente del joven sin identificación?.

- No!, solo sus ropas, nada más.

- Mira hablando del rey de roma, el joven ya se despertó.

A través del cristal de la habitación Van se veía algo adolorido, sobre todo confundido, este con trabajos se sentaba y tomaba su cabeza con fuerzas.

- Se encuentra bien?

- He!

- Seguramente le duele mucho la cabeza.

- Si, tiene razón.

- El doctor Hurameshi le dio un sedante, ayer estaba muy confundido, sobre todo alterado.

Van sentía algo de vergüenza, jamás se había comportado de esa forma, sinceramente perdió los estribos.

- Perdone, sabe si la chica que me encontró vendrá el día de hoy.

- Huy conociendo al doctor Hurameshi creo que no.

- No?!, Por qué?

- Siempre está al tanto de ella, juraría que se encela mucho cuando está con un chico.

- Es….su…esposo?.

- Jajaja! No pero pareciera, el es su único primo vivo, bueno por así decirlo, desde que ella fue encontrada por él en este mismo hospital la sobreprotege mucho.

- Me gustaría verla de nuevo se lo ruego.

- Por qué tanta la insistencia?

Takashi había entrado repentinamente a la habitación mostrando gran seriedad en sus palabras.

- Solo quería darle las gracias y ……pedirle disculpas, seguramente la asusté mucho.

- No se preocupe yo me encargaré de darle su mensaje, por lo pronto le tomare sus signos vitales, con suerte hoy mismo salga del hospital.

Van no evita bajar la mirada, había echado todo a perder, había encontrado a su niña de la Luna Fantasma y la perdió en segundos por su temperamento tan impaciente.

- Aquí empezaremos la operación con el teorema de Pitágoras, se darán cuenta que usando esta sencilla operación será más fácil resolver el problema.

Mientras en una preparatoria cercana Sario se encontraba supuestamente en clases pero esta solo miraba distraída la ventana, pensaba en aquel chico de la otra noche, como él sabía su nombre?, como la conocía?, su cabeza era un caos y las ganas de volverlo a encontrar ya eran desesperantes, quería conocer aquella historia que predominaba en la oscuridad de su mente.

- Señorita Sario.

- He!

- Siento yo que la respuesta que busco no se encuentra en la ventana, porque no pasa a resolver el problema.

- Jajaja! Pobrecita, lo que hace la mente pequeña, ya hay que buscarte un novio, lo necesitas urgentemente.

- Jajaja!!

Algunas chicas burlonas pertenecientes al grupo de su odiosa prima reían burlonamente comenzando el tedioso día de Sario, cosa que a ella no le importaba ya se le hacía muy normal aquella reacción de esas chicas.

- Señorita Cristal, aquí es la menos indicada para dar ejemplos, tiene este periodo reprobado por andarse ocupando en el novio y ni que decir que hoy llegó tarde a clases.

- Maestro ya le dije…

- Señorita créame que las fiestas no son un justificante para llegar tarde a clases.

Cristal no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de desagrado, dejando ver un feo puchero en su cara, aunándole las pequeñas risas de sus compañeros.

- Valla sí que fue pesado.

- He! Sario!!! Aquí!!!.

Por fin las clases habían concluido y Sario salía distraída, sinceramente había estado así todo el día.

- Oye por qué no fuiste a la biblioteca en el receso, te quería contar un chisme buenísimo, Cristal estuvo tan ebria el día de ayer que ni se dio cuenta con cuantos se acostó, sí que es una zorraaa! He! Me escuchas?

- Lo siento Yuki, es que, ayer me pasó algo de lo más extraño.

- Extraño dices?

- Ayer cuando fui al templo con tu regalo me pasó algo de lo más extraño.

- Qué pasó?

- Pues fui al templo y pedí mi deseo. Al parecer se cumplió.

- Comooo?!!! Que pediste.

- Ya sabes que siempre he pedido que me aclaren las cosas, eso de no tener pasado me está confundiendo mucho, hasta me desespera.

- Y qué pasó? si obtuviste respuestas?.

- Pues así parece, sinceramente no creí en tu consejo y ve que tan desesperada estaba que fui al templo y pedí mi deseo, el que mi mente por fin recordara algo de mi pasado o que alguien me orientara, eso era lo único que pedía.

- Oye gracias por la confianza.

- Perdona Yuki, bueno el caso es que encontré a un hombre inconsciente entre los arbustos y lo llevé a la clínica de Takashi.

- Huyy!!! Y luego? Estaba guapo?

- Hay Yuki!!! Pero si, ahora que lo dices si era muy guapo, hasta me pareció conocido.

- Enserio?

- Bueno el caso es que cuando él recobró la conciencia me llamó por mi nombre, él sabía mi nombre!

- Cómo?! Y qué esperas Sario? ve con él, tal vez te de las respuestas.

- La verdad no sé, Takashi me habló esta mañana y me pidió que no me acercara al hospital, hasta que ese chico se fuera, la verdad se preocupa por mí.

- No, ese Takashi es un celoso posesivo, y aquí es donde yo te digo o elijes estar siempre bajo su protección o arriesgarte y hablar con ese chico de una vez.

- No lo sé Yuki lo he estado pensando todo el día la verdad me da algo de miedo.

- Miedo!!!! Tú eres la que tiene miedo de saber la verdad. Hayyy!!!! Pides un milagro, el destino te lo da y no lo aprovechas? Sario déjame decirte que si estás loca y no sabes lo que quieres.

Sario mira pensativa a su amiga y desvía la mirada a otro lado, la verdad ella tenía razón.

- Todo ha salido bien, solo fue una descompensación. En cuanto a los gastos, no se preocupe, conocemos a la gente con su clase de situación.

- Gracias, pero no quiero que se moleste.

- No, no es una molestia, solo le pido que tenga más cuidado, no quiero volverlo a ver aquí.

Sin más que decir Takashi da media vuelta dejando a Van solo en el vestíbulo, era verdaderamente insultante pero no tuvo más remedio que apretar su mano con fuerzas y dar media vuelta.

Salió extrañado de aquel raro lugar, antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta de cristal esta ya se había abierto segundos antes, este mundo se le hacía bastante raro, volteó hacia atrás caminando levemente de espaldas para ya regresar la vista al frente y seguir andando, al llegar a una esquina solo miró confundido todo el lugar, sentándose pesadamente en una banca y tomando sus manos con fuerzas solo agachó su cabeza, tenía que encontrarla y la idea de esperarla en el hospital comenzaba a rondar en su cabeza, pero aquella conversación con las enfermeras comenzaron a martillar su mente rompiéndole toda esperanza.

- Perdone, sabe si la chica que me encontró vendrá el día de hoy.

- Huy conociendo al doctor Hurameshi creo que no.

- No?!, Por qué?

- Siempre está al tanto de ella, juraría que se encela mucho cuando está con un chico.

- Es….su…esposo?.

- Jajaja! No pero pareciera, el es su único primo vivo, bueno por así decirlo, desde que ella fue encontrada por él en este mismo hospital la sobreprotege mucho.

Apretó su cabeza con desesperación inclinándose hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas cuando escucha el ruido de los neumáticos de un automóvil al pararse bruscamente, obviamente como él no había escuchado aquel sonido levanta la cabeza alarmado.

- Entra, tengo algo tuyo.

Una joven de cabello cenizo le abría la puerta a Van era…….

- Sario.

- Vamos, no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.

Van miró a ambos lados y subió al auto, Sario cerró la puerta y arrancó, Van no creía en los milagros pero esto, la verdad no sabía cómo describirlo, fue un deseo muy rápido.

- Yo creía que tú no vendrías aquí.

- No, no lo iba hacer.

- He!

- Llegando a mi casa hablaremos, por ahora solo quédate en silencio.

Van se sorprendió, por fin la veía, las ganas de abrazarla, besarla, tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza que no sabía qué hacer con ellas, que el que ella le pidiera solo silencio era como realmente atarlo, pero ni hablar, no quería que lo votara de aquella extraña máquina con ruedas. Por fin después de aquel paisaje raro lleno de máquinas igual de extrañas en la que iba y sobre todo de ver miles de edificios o castillos hechos de cristal y metal desaparecieron, lo único que se veía era una larga carretera y a sus lados un paisaje ya más conocido para él, extensa vegetación de árboles y plantas silvestres que después de unos kilómetros dejaban ver un extenso mar, los colores se llegaban a confundir en este mostrando en sus orillas y olas un brillo anaranjado, pasando por un tono violáceo en las aguas medias y el azul más intenso que se podía conjugar con el cielo ya casi nocturno. El vehículo por fin se detenía, Van miró al frente una casa con diseños orientales exquisitos, que parecían los de su propia tierra Fanelia. Ambos bajaron y Van con cierta incertidumbre seguía a Sario.

- Ven pasa.

Van asiente mientras Sario se adelanta a abrir la puerta de la entrada, Van miró un largo pasillo de mármol y toques en madera, Sario nuevamente se adelantaba perdiéndose de vista, Van no quiso seguir, en si sentía el presentimiento de no ser invitado a la casa, así que se quedó contemplando aquellos jardines igualmente orientales con diminutos puentecillos y riachuelos, pronto escucha los pasos de la chica y se pone a atento a que ella saliera.

- Toma es tuyo.

Extendiéndole una rara mochila Van vio que eran sus pertenencias.

- Gracias.

- Te las puse en esta mochila, estarás más cómodo.

- Es todo?

- Si, no te quité nada.

- No, es todo lo que querías decirme?

- Sí, que más si no.

Van la miró con un dejo de confusión a lo que ella solo le miró seriamente.

- O qué? creerías que te iba a invitar a mi casa?

Van no evitó reír burlón.

- Que es lo que te causa gracia?.

- En verdad no te acuerdas de mí?

- No, en realidad no.

Esta restriega sus manos por su cabello haciéndolos hacia atrás.

- Mira, ya hay muchos que saben mi nombre así que eso no te da derecho a chantajearme.

- Chantajearte? Yo?

- Hay mucho que creen saber sobre mi pasado y sinceramente ya me cansé de tantas ideas absurdas.

- No, yo no hare eso.

- Entonces?

Van intenta abrir torpemente el cierre de la mochila y comenzando a hurgarla saca una extraña cajita de madera negra.

- Toma, esto es tuyo.

- Mío?

- Si.

Esta la toma con desconfianza y abriéndola lentamente nota un pendiente rosado que brilló levemente para después apagarse.

- Este pendiente era……

- De tu abuela, Hitomi.

- Si.

- Pero tú cómo?

- Digamos que lo olvidaste con migo.

- Enserio tu me conoces?.

Van asiente con la cabeza.

- Dime, dímelo todo, que es lo que pasó?.

- Qué tal si vamos por partes, déjame presentarme de nuevo ante ti.

Sario se quedó extrañada.

- Mi nombre es Van, Van Slanzar de Fanel.

- Van!!!!

Continuara…………………..

Pues ya tengo un tiempito libre y valla que si es poco pero para que vean que aún sigo dando señales de vida jajajaja!

Saludos a:

Gabita: Que bueno que se te hiso adictiva y la verdad halaga mucho el hecho que una historia como esta sea leída de corrido gracias por el review y espero te siga gustando.

Andromeda no Sainto: Bueh aquí respondiendo a tu duda en mi historia y en mis lagunas mentales cuando vi el anime el tiempo corre mas rápido en la tierra que en Gaea así que en tres meses en Gaea en la tierra equivalían a tres añotes, jjejeje espero a verte resuelto tu duda o al menos te puse mas confundido jojojo!

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	20. Recuerdos entre la lluvia

Recuerdos entre la lluvia.

El sol dio de lleno en su rostro, sin querer se había quedado dormido, tantas cosas, coincidencias y emociones por una noche bastaban.

Torpemente se levanta mirando a todos lados enfocando con dificultad las cosas o el lugar donde se encontraba, un sofá muy amplio y un ventanal largo se encontraban al frente y mostraba una terraza grande con una piscina, tentado sale a tomar un poco de aire, con dificultad abre la rara puerta de cristal, al pasarla, la brisa cálida con el aroma del mar lo reciben gentilmente, sin dar más importancia a los demás acabados se aleja al barandal notando aquel océano tan azul que apenas y recordaba de Asturias, si, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que viajó a aquel reino y vio el mar por primera vez.

- Buenos días.

- He!

Súbitamente había salido de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de una mujer que le traía de nueva cuentas a la realidad, en verdad le encantaba, no se lo había puesto a pensar con detalle pero el hecho de que aquella voz le diera los buenos días de nuevo era realmente confortable, para él y para Gaea estaba muerta.

- Eres muy distraído, ni siquiera me notaste en las escaleras.

- Estabas en las escaleras?

- Si, de hecho pasaste casi junto a mí.

- Perdona, pero me atrajo la vista. Tienes una casa muy bonita.

- Bueno, en realidad es herencia de una tía mía.

- No pensé que eras de familia adinerada.

- Ni yo.

Por un breve momento ambos se quedaron en silencio y sus miradas no se despegaban.

- Bueno…yo………..sabes con respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche …yo.

- Se te hace difícil entenderlo?

- Pues la verdad si…no sabía que estaba en…… otro…planeta.

- Ayer no pude evitar notar que me veías como si estuviera loco.

- Bueno tu que pensarías si alguien te dice que estabas en otro planeta durante tu niñez y no te acuerdas de nada, bueno se que estamos a la vanguardia en tecnología pero …….el hecho de vivir en otro planeta es muy difícil.

Van no evitó sonreír, él también se consideraba practico y realista, el hecho de contarle eso también le hacían ver bastante tonto.

- No te preocupes lo entenderás a su tiempo.

- En verdad, me gustaría recordarte.

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón, en verdad sentía muchas ganas de abrazarla pero no quiso forzar más la situación, el hecho de tenerla junto a él ya era mucha ganancia.

- Ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Van asintió y siguió a la joven, entraron a la casa y siguieron de largo a un cuarto cercano, era un especie de despacho en donde se encontraban varias repisas que taponeaban completamente las paredes y estas se encontraban llenas de libros, en medio de este un escritorio de fina madera, a su espalda una larga ventana de cristal, cerca a la puerta un gran globo terráqueo se encontraba arreglando la esquina, Sario lo guía a una repisa de mármol donde varias fotos se encontraban colocadas.

- Creo que a ella la conoces.

Con su dedo índice apunta al tercer portarretratos de marco plateado en donde un hombre y una mujer sonreían tiernamente y en su regazo un pequeño niño se encontraba sonriente mirando al frente.

- Es………Hitomi……

Van se quedó sin habla, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Hitomi y el solo verla aun que sea en una extraña pintura a este le refrescó mas su memoria y sobre todo sus sentimientos por ella.

- Veo que si tienes recuerdos de ella.

- Fue………….más que una amiga para mí.

- Mas que una amiga?!

- He! No….no me hagas caso.

Extrañada Sario no dice más pero esta simplemente sonríe.

- Bueno, eso me comprueba muchas cosas.

- Cosas? Qué cosas?

- Que no eres un chantajista.

- Cómo?!

- No muchos conocían a mi abuela, pero dime, si realmente la conociste porque tú sigues teniendo juventud y ella………………….

Sario no evita quedarse callada, Van mira sus ojos llenos de tristeza así que este la toma del hombro suavemente.

- Ya te dije que nuestro tiempo y el de este planeta no son los mismos, ahora que la vi ciento como si estuviera aquí y que sacará repentinamente sus cartas del Tarod.

- Cómo?!!! Quien te dijo que ella………….Nadie sabía que ella leía el tarod de hecho ella me lo confesó en una de sus historias.

Van simplemente esbozó una leve risa, ya no quería hablar más de ella, Sario comprendió y decidió no indagar mas.

- Bueno, que tal si vamos a desayunar.

- Me parece bien.

En un hospital Takashi se encontraba en su consultorio pensativo, sin notar que una de sus enfermeras había entrado.

- Doctror Takashi?

- He! Perdona no debías tocar antes de entrar?

- Lo estuve haciendo desde hace 5 minutos.

- Perdona, no te escuché.

- No se preocupe ya vi que siempre pasa algo así cuando algo le preocupa.

- Sí, me preocupa Sario.

- Sario?, pero si ella va bien, su salud ha mejorado en los últimos años y que decir con su tratamiento.

- No, no solo es por su salud….es……

Inesperadamente Takashi se había quedado callado frente aquella enfermera quien le miraba con atención.

- No, no es nada sigamos con nuestro trabajo.

Este se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a un pequeño archivero abriendo uno de sus cajones.

- No hace falta que me lo diga, es ese chico verdad?, le inquieta aquel extraño que se fue el día de ayer.

Seriamente Takashi se incorporaba y cerraba de golpe el cajón, la chica no evita sentir vergüenza y algo de miedo, se notaba a leguas que el comentario le había molestado.

- Perdone, sé que no debí decir eso.

Takashi mira por entre su hombro para notar a la castaña de reojo para después fijar de nuevo su vista a aquel archivero.

- Puedes retirarte.

Sorprendida esta solo deja una carpeta en el escritorio y se aleja en silencio, mientras Takashi se encontraba sumamente serio.

- Este lugar sí que es bastante extraño.

- Si, lo mismo me dije al principio.

Sonriente Sario y Van entraban a un concurrido centro comercial donde Van notaba distintas estructuras, vestidos, aparatos y mil cosas raras a su planeta.

- Y que se supone que es esto?.

- Un edificio enorme con millones de cosas que las mujeres quieren y casualmente acostumbran a venir a saquear los aparadores todos los días.

- Enserio!.

- Jajajaja! Deja te enseño.

Sario jala del brazo a Van y lo introduce al enorme edificio, estos entran al ascensor y al cerrar la puerta Van no evita tener una sensación extraña en su estomago al sentir que el aparato comenzaba a subir, sonriendo por su torpeza mira a Sario quien le miraba con gracia, Sario gira a Van hacia el cristal notando como de esa altura podía ver los distintos puestos y gente.

- Y hacia dónde vamos?

- A la zona de restaurantes, estos se encuentran en la parte más alta del centro comercial, hay un lugar en especial donde quiero invitarte a desayunar.

- Bien, te sigo.

- Oye disculpa por no avisarte.

- Avisarme? Qué?

- El ascensor, se siente raro la primera vez.

- Ha! eso, es la falta de costumbre.

- Costumbre, entonces tú tienes ascensores en tu palacio?

- No es por Es………..

Van se queda callado aquella sensación era casi idéntica cuando su Guymelef se incorporaba para la batalla, pero el hecho de involucrar a una máquina así dentro de los recuerdos de ella sería más confuso y sobre todo muy difícil de creer.

- Por nada, después te digo, vamos las puertas ya se abrieron.

Sario confundida asiente y se dirigen a la zona de restaurantes, un domo grande dejaba pasar la luz del día, muchos lugares mostraban distintas comidas preparadas y una a una Van y Sario las recorrían, después de mucho indagar se deciden a pedir y ambos se dirigen a sentarse en una mesa cercana a una bella fuente.

- Raro, pero muy bonito lugar.

- Sí, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de aquí.

- Sario, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

- Si, dime.

- Bueno, si tu recuperas la memoria y te dijera que si regresas a Gaea….a Fanelia con migo……lo harías?

Van toma delicadamente la mano de Sario quien algo apenada y bajando levemente su cabeza quita su mano con cuidado.

- No…..no lo sé. Porque la pregunta?

- Porque ya me pasó una vez. Pero bueno, quiero que me muestres este lugar, hay algo raro en todas las estructuras pero me agrada.

- Si.

Sario nota como él había cambiado bruscamente el tema y esta había sentido algo en su interior con solo escuchar aquella pregunta.

Después del desayuno Sario y Van deciden recorrer cada rincón del centro comercial, veían detenidamente los escaparates notando los diversos tipos de ropa, Sario alegremente se probaba distintas prendas a lo que Van le mostraba su aprobación, simplemente con esos vestidos se veía hermosa y él lo estaba aprovechando al máximo, después tocó el turno de Van, quién algo orgulloso y apenado le mostraba a Sario la ropa masculina, Sario se quedaba petrificada al ver como los juegos le quedaban bastante bien y lo hacían ver más gallardo.

Entre juegos y escaparates todo el día se les fue y así fue el día siguiente, Sario invitó a Van a un parque donde le encantaba tener días de campo con su familia y un picnic en el mar se convirtió en una lunada espectacular con fogata, Sario en ese tiempo no se había sentido más feliz, esa persona le había cambiado por completo.

El fin de semana llegó y fueron días muy ocupados para ellos, si no eran por lecturas que disfrutaba con Van en su regazo cercanos a la chimenea de su casa eran graciosas sesiones de entrenamiento para que Van curiosamente aprendiera a conducir, ese fin de semana fue formidable para la pareja.

- Y esta vez a donde vamos?

- Bueno este día me toca terapia con mi doctor.

Van y Sario habían salido temprano por la mañana y estos se dirigían a la zona más concurrida de la ciudad, Sario lucía un pants sencillo en azul y blanco con una blusa en cuello alto, dejando suelto su cabello y luciendo unas gafas para el sol, Van lucía un pantalón oscuro con una chamarra negra y debajo de esta un ligero suéter beige con cuello alto.

- Por cierto, como vas del corazón?.

- Bien, desde que salí del hospital estoy checándome, por cierto, crees que ya es tiempo de que me digas porque tuve esa grave herida?

- No, aún no.

- Pues ya me estoy impacientando.

- Créeme que yo también era así, pero alguien me enseñó hacer paciente.

- Quién?.

- Tú.

- Mira que hipócrita maestra tuviste.

- Jajajaja!

Después de unos minutos por fin llegan a un edificio largo, el interior era muy sobrio y la decoración se pasaba de colores grises y negros, muy simples y deprimentes para Sario.

- Señorita Sario que bueno que llega.

- Doctor Lee me alegra volverlo a ver.

- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos, disculpe usted es…….

Sario gira la cabeza notando que el doctor se refería a Van.

- Mi nombre es Van Slanzar de Fanel.

- Van?! Qué curioso igual al nombre de tu padre. Son parientes?

- No, él es un gran amigo mío.

- Bueno como verá señorita, hoy es el día en que practicaré con usted una regresión, será mejor que él aguarde aquí.

- Si no le importa me gustaría que el entrara con migo, por favor.

- Está bien, si no interfiere con esto podemos proseguir.

Van asiente con la cabeza y entran al consultorio, un enorme ventanal se encontraba detrás del escritorio y a su lado un sillón con un diván. Sario se colocó en el diván y el doctor se quedó en el sillón contiguo, mientras Van se quedó paciente sentado en una de las sillas del escritorio.

- Bien, empecemos.

Este saca un pequeño péndulo cristalino y le murmuraba palabras suaves a Sario que hicieron que lentamente cerrara los ojos. Pronto ella se encontraba en un lugar extraño, junto a ella una pequeña niña con un muñeco sostenido en sus manos, se encontraba asustada al ver grandes sombras misteriosas frente a ella.

- Ella es?

- No idiota, ella no es la chica.

- Quiero regresar a casa, quiero irme de aquí!

- Cállate mocosa!!!! yo te diré cuándo puedes largarte de aquí!!!!

Soltándole una bofetada la niña cae de golpe al suelo golpeándose la cabeza dejando salir de entre sus ropas un pequeño dije.

- Eso es………

Aquella mano enguantada se acerca a la niña inconsciente tratándoselo de quitar pero misteriosamente ese dije saca una extraña energía que hace que a este le fuera imposible tomarla.

- Maldición no puedo tomarlo.

- Eso quiere decir que no nos equivocamos. Es la chica de la Luna Fantasma.

- No es la chica de la Luna Fantasma, si no mal recuerdo en los escritos de Lord Dorking hay un desfase de tiempo entre nuestro planeta y el suyo.

- Eso quiere decir……….

- Que esta chica es pariente de esta bruja.

- Si, es lo más seguro.

- Bien aún así esta nos servirá de mucho, hagan que empiece el más arduo entrenamiento, ella será la clave para matar al dragón.

Si en efecto ese era Zatoichi, aquel desgraciado quien había perturbado el corazón del dragón desde hace años y él no se había dado cuenta y así millones de palabras y memorias comenzaban a formarse de los labios de Sario, el doctor no daba crédito y hasta lo asoció con una especie de terrorismo, Van por su parte se tragaba la ira y hacía hasta lo imposible para aguantar la cólera y la impotencia de lo que ella había pasado, pronto la sesión terminó, Sario se encontraba derramando lágrimas y estas rodaron copiosas a su lado, su memoria tenía ya fragmentos de su vida pasada que no quería asimilar, así que al despertar simplemente se incorporó y no dijo nada.

- Sario. – Habló Van preocupado-

- No, por ahora será mejor que lo asimile.

- Quiere decir que si le trajo sus recuerdos de nuevo?.

- Si, pocos, pero para ella le será difícil asimilarlos.

El doctor mira a Sario y nota como ella ni se inmutaba a verlos, tenía la vista perdida en la nada.

- Será mejor llamar a su tío para que envíen por ella, necesito que la chequen en el hospital.

Sin demora este se acerca al teléfono cuándo escucha repentinamente la voz de Sario.

- No! No es necesario.

- Me preocupa mucho señorita, le dije que esta sesión es muy pesada y que usted tal vez no lo asimilaría bien, me preocupa su estado.

- No se preocupe, alguien me dijo parte de mi pasado, así que no lo sentí tan pesado.

Esta mira tiernamente a Van quién solo alza su mano y le acaricia su mejilla con cuidado.

- Bien, pero será mejor que se haga los estudios lo antes posible.

- Lo haré doctor.

Ambos salen del consultorio y se dirigen al estacionamiento.

- Van te puedo pedir un favor?.

- Si.

- Puedes manejar de regreso, no me siento en condiciones de hacerlo.

- Claro.

Ambos solo se quedaron en silencio, viéndose por unos minutos, Van soltó un pesado suspiro y llevando a Sario al otro lado del carro le abre la puerta para que entrara y después cerrarla, después de algunos segundos Van arrancaba hacia la salida, al pasar el portón una copiosa lluvia los recibió, inesperadamente el clima había cambiado.

- Hay pero que maldita lluvia, de repente apareció, mira me arruinó mis botas de gamuza.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Takashi recibía una visita poco grata para él, así que con pesadez este deja de hacer su trabajo y cerrando bruscamente el fólder aleja un poco su silla para frotar sus ojos.

- Que haces aquí Cristal.

- Que no puedo visitar a mi hermano? Digo si tú no lo haces yo si tengo corazón para hacerlo.

- Tu nunca lo haces, que te traes?

- Nada!, que puedo traer yo?!

Takashi no evita poner una mirada de incredulidad y gran seriedad asiendo que su hermana hablara de una vez por todas.

- Bueno estoy aquí porque me preocupa Sario.

- Jajajaja! No me hagas reír.

Este se aleja del escritorio y se para frente a la ventana.

- Hay hermanito se que a ti te preocupa esa malagradecida, así que por eso vine.

Esta abraza a su hermano por la espalda y juguetea con su corbata mientras Takashi veía por el reflejo del cristal a su hermana enrollándosele como si fuese una serpiente.

- Déjate de estupideces. - Bruscamente este aparta los brazos de Cristal mientras esta solo ríe por el acto que hiso su hermano- Por si no lo sabes tengo mucho trabajo.

Sin más paciencia dentro de él abre la puerta a lo que Cristal juguetona la cierra nuevamente y se sienta sobre el escritorio aplastándole varias carpetas.

- Ya está bien me dejaré de juegos. Sabes donde se encuentra tu querida Sario?.

- En casa, en donde más?

- Enserio?!!! Pues la directora la está buscando desde la semana pasada.

- Que dices?

- Que la chiquilla tonta no se ha presentado a clases desde la semana pasada.

- Cómo?!!!

- Si no me crees pregúntale a la directora.

Con rostro angelical y de niña que no rompe un plato descuelga la bocina del teléfono entregándoselo a Takashi, este se lo arrebata y marca de inmediato.

- Si, con la directora Rosalina. Del doctor Takashi.

Este voltea a ver a Cristal con odio y regresa a la llamada.

- Si, directora soy Takashi, me comentó la secretaria que me andaba buscando. Si, como?! Desde el miércoles?. No, no se preocupe ahora mismo iré a su casa, tengo entendido que hoy tenía consulta con el doctor Le. Si en cuanto la vea le diré, hasta luego.

Rápidamente Takashi se quita su bata y toma su saco, Cristal por su parte tomaba su bolsa y abría la puerta.

- Ya vez!!! te dije, pero claro siempre soy la mala.

- Porque lo eres.

Sin decir más este pasa de largo a Cristal y sale de su consultorio.

- Elena cancela todas mis citas, me surgió un problema.

- Claro doctor.

Furioso y preocupado Takashi sale del hospital con rumbo desconocido.

Dos horas en medio del tráfico y eso no era lo peor, desde que habían dejado el consultorio ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra, un suspiro por parte de Van y un leve golpe al recargarse en el volante hacen que Sario salga de sus pensamientos y mire a Van con timidez.

- Así que tú eres mi prometido?

Van repentinamente había dejado de ver al frente y mira a Sario.

- Sí, nos habíamos comprometido antes………….antes de tu accidente. Habíamos planeado casarnos cuando regresáramos a Fanelia.

Sario simplemente no aguanta la vista de Van y mira al frente.

- No me crees?

- No ……..es solo que……………Es por eso que me hiciste esa pregunta el otro día verdad?

Van asiente y este mira al frente notando como los coches comenzaban a avanzar.

- Perdona Van……. es que yo……………….

- Lo sé……….aun estas confundida.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y Van lo nota por el rabillo de su ojo.

Así el camino se volvió hacer pesado por el largo silencio, el atardecer ni siquiera se notaba por el clima tan gris y la lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente, después de unos 45 minutos más tarde por fin llegan a casa, Van sin decir más saca un paraguas y ayuda a bajar a Sario del coche, esta se recarga en su brazo y Van simplemente dejaba que sus palabras se atropellaran en sus labios, sabía que ya era bastante para ella y debía descansar.

Al llegar a la casa notan como esta se encontraba oscura, Van deja el paraguas y cierra la puerta mientras Sario prendía las luces pero esta se asusta al escuchar ciertos aplausos en el desolado lugar, haciendo que el eco amplificara el sonido, la luz de una de las mesillas de la sala se había prendido y un hombre se había levantado del sillón individual que daba la espalda a la entrada donde Van y Sario se encontraban parados.

- Bravo! Ahora si lo lograste.

- Takashi!!

- Shhhhh!!!! No digas nada, mi problema es con este hombre.

- Takashi el……..

- No digas nada, llamaré a la policía, es un abusador, un chantajista.

- No te me dirijas en esa forma!!!!!. NO ERES NADIE PARA JUSGARME!!!!

Van había levantado la voz hacía Takashi quien furioso lo empuja y Sario lo detiene asustada.

- Takashi! Tranquilo!! no es lo que dices, déjame explicarte.

- SARIO NO TE ASERQUES A ÉL!!!!

- QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRLE ESO A ELLA!!!!!!!

- TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS EN PAZ, QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A ELLA, TE LO DIJEEE!!!!! Y QUIEN ME CREO PUES SOY SU UNICO FAMILIAR CON VIDA, YO CUIDO DE ELLA, LA PROTEJO DE IDIOTAS COMO TÚ!!!.

- EL ÚNICO IDIOTA AQUÍ ERES TÚ!!!.

- ESTUPIDO!!!!!

Takashi no se aguanta más y golpea a Van fuertemente en la mejilla, Van por su parte no se queda atrás y golpea a Takashi con fuerzas en el estomago para después agachado darle de lleno en el ojo, arrojándolo a la mesa de café, destrozándola y rompiendo los adornos de cristal que había sobre la mesa.

- MALDITO!!!!

- VASTA TAKASHI!!!

- SUELTAME SARIO, ESE MAL NACIDO SE ARREPENTIRÁ DE ABERTE ENGAÑADO.

- POR FAVOR TAKASHI!!!

- ESTA BIEN, PERO QUE SE LARGUE AHORA O LLAMO A LA POLICIA!!!!!!!

- VAN!!

- Sario no dejaré que……

- Vete…por favor…vete!!!.

Van mira a ambos y con impotencia solo aprieta el puño subiendo rápidamente a la planta alta y recoge las pertenencias con las que vino, después de un titubeo al pasar por la recamara de Sario mira su cama con tristeza.

- Llamare a la seguridad del hospital.

- Vasta Takashi ya se va.

- Pero puede regresar. Además quien sabe si se ha robado algo.

- No digas tonterías.

Takashi mira hacia las escaleras topándose con Van, quien bajaba rápidamente.

- Yo tengo honor, no soy un ladrón.

- Lárgate!!!!!

Takashi hablaba entre dientes, Van ya no quiso decir más y solo dándole una mirada a Sario este abre la puerta para irse.

- Mal nacido!!

Este se ajusta su saco de forma violenta mientras Sario se sujetaba su frente y se sentaba en el sillón.

- En qué diablos estabas pensando?. Cómo pudiste darle confianza a ese tipo, no sabemos nada de él.

- Pero él sabía mucho de mí.

- Quien no!!!! Eres parte de la sociedad Hurameshi, una de las mas prestigiadas familias, el es un maldito oportunista.

- Vasta Takashi!!! Por favor!

- Te…..te encuentras bien?

- Solo quiero recostarme por favor.

Esta sale corriendo a su habitación cerrándola con llave, Takashi por su parte se dejaba caer en el sillón mostrando preocupación.

- Porque estoy así? Qué diablos me pasa?.

Desesperada Sario se preguntaba, dejándose caer en su cama ella comienza a llorar pero esta se detiene al sentir algo distinto entre las almohadas, un muñeco de rara apariencia y alas blancas, su tela se encontraba desgastada y remendada, pronto recordó.

- Abuela crees en los ángeles?

- Si y mucho, uno nunca sabe cuando un ángel se nos aparecerá y nos salvará del peligro, créelo yo ya pase por ello.

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido, primero un despacho, un hombre de gran altura y de carácter fuerte se encontraba con ella.

- Estaré afuera y no saldrán hasta que tomen una decisión.

- Kanzen!.

- Tus manos no fueron hechas para luchar, desde un principio esta no fue tu guerra.

- Kanzen solo quiero saber quién es el ángel

- Por qué quieres ver al ángel?

- Van!

- Porque lo quieres ver?

- Si lo veo tal vez mis dudas se resolverán.

En un paisaje algo sobrio, lleno de pasto y largos bambús Sario esperaba expectativa frente a él, Van dejaba salir unas blancas alas con plumas luminosas y este se le acercó y tiernamente le besó en los labios.

- Yo no quiero ser tu concubina.

- Si miras tu mano notarás que no quiero que tú seas mi concubina.

Extendiendo su mano nota un hermoso anillo con una piedra azul adornándola.

- Sario, quieres casarte con migo?

- Si. Van yo ……..te amo.

Sario regresa a la realidad, aquel paisaje soleado había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba ella en su cuarto sola y afuera una terrible lluvia.

- Van…..VAN!!!!!!

Van se encontraba caminando sobre la carretera completamente empapado, tristemente recordaba el miedo en el rostro de Sario.

- Que idiota soy, me dejé llevar.

De repente una camioneta se le atraviesa, Van mira sorprendido notando que quien bajaba era Sario.

- Sario!!

- Perdóname.

- Yo?.

- Tú eres mi ángel y me propusiste matrimonio antes de la última guerra en contra de Zatoichi.

Van suelta la mochila por aquel comentario.

- Te acuerdas…………..

Sario asiente y Van no evita abrazarla, después de un rato entrelazados un beso por fin llega, aquel que quiso sentir hace mucho tiempo, ansiaba desde que la vio y por fin este llegaba, suavemente seguía, no importando la lluvia, quedándose así por largo rato.

Continuara………………….

Jejeje! Por fin terminó el embrollo y sigue lo más candente ssseeeeee!!!!!! Bueno antes que nada Feliz Navidad y año nuevo, que pese a que fue un año muy pesadito, bueno al menos para mí sí, pues quiero seguir con estas historias que al menos me desconectan un rato de la monotonía diaria. Un saludo a todas las lectoras que están al pendiente de este fic, espero les siga gustando, puesto que el final todavía se ve largo de alcanzar, un beso y un abrazo a todas y pues seguimos adelante.

Un saludo a Gabita que le ha gustado la historia y pues intentare ya no demorarme mas en las actualizaciones, también agradezco a todos los que han puesto esta historia como una de sus favoritas.

Quiero explicar los motivos por lo que he tardado en subir mis fics y una es por falta de inspiración, pero pronto ese brote nuevamente llegó a mi azotea y pues actualicé todos los fics que tenía pendientes, desde Los Herederos de Athena, (que es el que mas tiempo abandoné) hasta Una Nueva princesa para Asturias, de hecho me animé a poner un fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita de Naruto Tenten y Neji hayyy!!!!! Como adoro a estos dos!, también se mejoraron dos fics como el Corazón del espantapájaros de Naruto y El Cuervo Escarlata de Final Fantasy, muchos de estos fics ya estaban listos antes de terminar el mes pero una tragedia hizo que esta remedo de escritora se deprimiera, muchas veces llegué a escuchar historias de niños que fallecen por la ignorancia de uno al no saber aplicar los primeros auxilios cuando sufren de asfixia por un alimento atorado, simplemente eso lo daba de lado hasta que lo viví en carne propia por uno de mis vecinos y me deprimió mucho ya que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, puesto que contamos con hermanos, primos o sobrinos pequeños y esto no excluye a nadie mucho menos a adolescentes y adultos, todos podemos sufrir de asfixia por no ingerir de manera adecuada un alimento, así que muchos mensajes finales de mis historias fueron cambiadas puesto que quiero dedicarle todas a este Angelito que ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero se que estará en un lugar mejor, créanme que el hecho de tener a alguien en el día y que en la noche ya lo estés velando la verdad te pega de golpe y te deja ver una cruda realidad, hoy estaremos tal vez mañana no, por eso díganle a esa persona que la quieren, discúlpense con su hermano, hermana o padre o madre, mañana no sabemos quien falte, tal vez esto se verá muy cursi, pero se los digo enserio desgraciadamente la muerte de este peque a quien apenas le estábamos celebrando su segundo cumpleaños ya no este hoy con nosotros, un beso donde quiera que estés de parte de esta humilde servidora.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	21. Nuestra nueva vida juntos

Nuestra Nueva Vida Juntos.

- Es todo señor?.

- Si, gracias.

Van decía serio mientras miraba por el balcón, sus cabellos eran suavemente agitados y su vista se perdía en aquel extenso mar azul.

- _"Este es mi segundo día en este hotel, desde aquel supuesto encuentro con Sario he contado los minutos para que ella venga a verme. Son contadas las veces y muy cortas pero es en especial para no hacer sospechar a su tío, a quien mi padre me perdone, puesto que él me enseñó a jamás odiar a nadie, no debía de haber odio en el rey de Fanelia, pero en este caso, si, lo odio."_

Su mano apretaba fuertemente el barandal metálico mientras levemente sus dientes se apretaban.

- _"Ese día lluvioso ambos nos quedamos abrazados por buen tiempo, cuando por fin nos separamos vi en sus ojos mucha tristeza, sobre todo impotencia. Ella le debía mucho a Kakashi y en cierta forma yo también, si no fuera por él, Sario no estaría viva. Acordamos que sería mejor que yo me quedara en esta posada, bueno Hotel, ella dice que es muy lujoso y tendré las atenciones que merezco, pero la verdad lo que mas quiero es estar con ella. Hoy no puedo esperar, quiero estar con ella."_

Su mirada baja levemente para después adentrarse a su habitación.

El sonido del reloj marcaban ya las 6:00 pm. y muchos estudiantes comenzaban a dejar la escuela para irse a sus casas, escuchándose varios murmullos, risas y despedidas algo ruidosas.

- Hasta pronto Mako.

- No se te olvide mi libreta la necesito mañana!.

- Siii!

En medio de todo este bullicio estudiantil una chica caminaba como si fuese llevada por el viento, mostrando un semblante triste.

- Sario!!!!! Sario!!!!

- He!

- Te he estado gritando desde que saliste del salón y no me escuchabas, ¿que tienes?

- Lo siento Yuki, estaba distraída.

- Tonterías, tu tienes algo, desde que regresaste a la escuela estas muy cambiada.

- Que?!! Yo?!! Como crees!!! sigo estando igual.

Una risa forzada se mostraba en los labios de Sario mientras la cara seria e incrédula de su amiga la inspeccionaba con detalle.

- Estas mintiendo.

Un suspiro y una cabeza que se agachó rápidamente borraron aquella faceta falsa del rostro de Sario.

- Claro que miente.

- He!

Ambas chicas voltean notando a una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios, su pareja simplemente la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos rodeando levemente sus hombros, como si pareciera que le causara flojera abrasarla, sus ojos miraban con malicia a ambas y una larga sonrisa se mostró en sus labios

- Creo que Sario ya vio lo perdedora que eres que ni siquiera te contó de su travesurita.

Todos se empiezan a reír mientras las chicas solo fruncían el seño.

- Valla, pensé que ya habían cerrado el laboratorio, por que una de sus víboras ya se les escapo.

- Tonta!, pero bueno para que veas que yo si soy buena amiga te contaré lo que esta perra hizo.

- Ho! No puede ser tan malo, bueno a comparación de lo que tu haces.

- Pues para que te quites esa cara burlona de tu rostro te diré que esta zorrita subió a un completo extraño a su camioneta y se lo llevó a su casa, según dicen hasta le compró cosas, jajaja! Cielos se que eres muy caritativa Sario pero eso de levantar a cualquier vagabundo de la esquina que horror!. Bueno esta loca no solo hizo eso sino hasta lo hospedó en su casa, por dioooossss!!! Si estabas urgida en que te quitaran tu patética virginidad, bueno por que no me dijiste desde un principio yo te hubiera presentado al puberto del hermano de Neji, esta tan necesitado de tener sexo, jajaj! Hasta se hubieran hecho el favor juntos jajajajajajaja!

Sario quien no mencionó ni una sola palabra dio media vuelta y se alejó, no quería escuchar los insultos de esa boca larga de Cristal, siendo que había distorsionado completamente la verdad, su mejor amiga simplemente dejó a la bola de burlones atrás para darle alcance.

- Oye tranquila! Esa perra no sabe lo que dice.

Sario simplemente seguía caminando mirando al frente.

- Tranquila!, tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad. – Esta detiene a Sario y esta simplemente desvía la mirada a otro lado.- o sí?

Después de unos segundos sin decir nada Sario contesta.

- Claro que no!

- Entonces por que tardaste en contestarme?

- Ahora tu también vas a dudar de mi?

- No Sario, como crees, solo quiero que me platiques.

Sario suelta un pesado suspiro y se deja caer en la banca de cemento que se encontraba a su lado dejando escuetamente la mochila recargada a un lado.

- No se que hacer, necesito hablar con alguien, pero temo que crean que estoy loca.

- Yo no te creo loca.

- Créeme que con lo que te voy a decir vas a dudar.

- Pues soy todo oídos.

- Bien, ya por fin supe todo sobre mi pasado y ya recuerdo todo, lo recuerdo bien. Te acuerdas que me dijiste que siguiera mis instintos para hallar las respuestas y que no las dejara ir?

- Si. ……Ho! dios?! Hablas de ese chico?! El del hospital?!, santo cielos te hizo daño?! Si fue así nunca me lo perdonaría!, yo te empujé a él…………santo dios! él es el vagabundo?!

- Si, pero no es un vagabundo, y sabes que? te agradezco que me hayas dado ánimos para buscarlo por que si no tal vez jamás me lo hubiera perdonado o quizás hubiera seguido en la penumbra.

- Por que lo dices.

- Por que él es parte de mi pasado. Hace poco el doctor Li me hizo una regresión, siento yo que no hubiera funcionado si él no me contaba todo lo que viví antes.

- Entonces ese chico…….si te conocía.

- Si, y temo decir que perfectamente.

- Entonces tu y él…….ya……..

- Claro que no boba.

- Bien! cuéntame con detalles, por favor!.

- Mi historia comienza así.

Las calles ya estaban completamente alumbradas, el sol desde hacía rato había desaparecido y en la puerta de la escuela dos chicas se habían quedado conversando por largo tiempo y sentadas en la banqueta.

- Un príncipe!!!!! Digo rey!!!

- Así es.

- Estas loca!

- Ves?! no me ibas a creer.

- Claro que te creo, es que se me hace algo tan romántico.

- Sálganse de aquí, mañana los reportaré con el director.

- Hashh!! Vieja amargada.

Ambas se habían quedado en silencio al ver que Cristal aparecía con su novio y estos aparentemente habían sido corridos.

- Oye Cristal, desde hace horas el Instituto cerró, acaso otra vez te quedaste sin dinero para el Hotel y te fuiste a follar donde guardan el equipo de educación física?

Cristal simplemente giró la cara despectiva haciendo una ligera mueca.

- Jajjajajaa! Creo que acerté!, jajajaja! Ya viste Sario quien es la perdedora!

- Jajajaja!

- Cállense par de bobas que…………..

Las luces de un taxi hacen que Cristal se calle, mientras el vehículo se detenía.

- Bien, un taxi, vámonos!.

- Como digas amor.

El hombre no pierde la oportunidad y besa el cuello de la chica con pasión.

- Cálmate tonto, y tú pagas!

Esta se aproxima a abordar cuando ve bajar a un chico de piel excitantemente bronceada, cabello azabache e intensos ojos rubíes.

Alejando al chico que lo acompañaba con desprecio, Cristal no pierde la oportunidad de coquetear a este nuevo joven.

- Hola guapo, venías al instituto por alguna información?, desgraciadamente el lugar ya cerró pero con mucho gusto yo te puedo ayudar.

Con poses provocativas además de una sensual voz esta chica se embarraba en el joven quien con respeto se alejó de ella.

- Disculpa, pero vengo por mi prometida.

- Prometida?!

Este se acerca a donde Sario se encontraba y este le ayuda a pararse.

- Van! Pensé que nos veríamos mañana.

- No quiero esperar más.

Cristal se había quedado con la boca más que abierta mientras su amiga ya no aguantaba más la risa.

- Jajajaj! Así que este es el vagabundo?! Jajaja! Que se me hace que eres aparte de chismosa una pendeja, no que te daban asco los vagabundos? Jajajajaja!

- Vámonos Yuki!

- Jjajaja! Esta bien Sario voy con ustedes.

Ambas chicas entran al auto dejando entrar al final a Van, pero Yuki aprovecha para gritarles por la ventana.

- Oigan perdonen que hayamos tomado el taxi….

El auto arranca y después de unos segundos.

- Y al vagabundo también jajajajajajajajajajaa!

Cristal no evita enfurecerse y arrojar con brusquedad su bolsa al suelo.

- Maldita!!!!! Pero esto no se va a quedar así……me las vas a pagar!!!!!!

Esta gritaba frenética cuando ve a su supuesta pareja.

- Y tú que me ves?!, recoge inmediatamente mis cosas y consígueme un taxi!!!.

En un restaurante tres postres eran servidos y a sus lados tres tasas de humeante chocolate.

- Que?! Piensan casarse?!!!!!

- Así es.

- No es muy pronto?!

- Bueno si Sario te contó la historia comprenderás que ella antes de venir aquí era mi prometida.

- Hay que romántico!!!!. Pero esperen que crees que diga Kakashi al respecto, se que no le va a gustar.

Sario baja levemente la mirada pero Van toma su mano como en señal de apoyo.

- Lo sabemos. Pero se que eso no será un impedimento para que nosotros nos casemos.

Sario mira a Van y le sonríe, aquellas palabras por parte de su rey realmente la confortaban.

- Entonces……………tu……te iras?

La voz alegre de su amiga había cambiado, aquel animo había desaparecido y en su lugar solo se mostraba un rostro triste que simplemente miraba su taza.

- Tonta! Sabes que a pesar de la distancia seguiremos siendo amigas eso nada lo va a cambiar.

- Perdona por ser tan niña, pero nunca pensé que nos separaríamos tan pronto.

- De una u otra forma lo habríamos hecho, recuerda que tú quisiste regresar a Tokio con tus abuelos y estudiar allá.

- Sabes que es lo que me suena gracioso de esto Sario.

- No.

- Que al menos la primera en despedirse serás tú. Jajajaja!

- Tonta!

- Como sea, yo quiero ser madrina lo oyes?!

- Si.

- Madrina?!

- Vaaannn!!!!!!

Un fuerte azotón de puerta hace que medio mundo se pusiera en alerta en la mansión, esta era la señal que muchos sirvientes interpretaban como el mal día de la señorita berrinches y en efecto era así, esta daba grandes zancadas hasta llegar a las escaleras donde ni el grueso tapete rojo que la adornaban cubría sus ruidosos taconazos, la tía sabía perfectamente que nuevamente había rabiado seguramente con Sario y esta no le dio mucha importancia a sus berrinches. Tomando despacio su té esta ligeramente acomodaba la taza en el platito de porcelana cuando escuchó la puerta de su recamara abrirse de golpe.

- Me alegro que hayas llegado querida sobrina.

- Déjate de estupideces tía que sabes perfectamente que no vengo de muy buen humor.

- Enserió?!

Con tono incrédulo la estricta tía deja la taza cuidadosamente en la mesa y voltea a ver a su sobrina parada con los brazos cruzados en medio del cuarto.

- No lo había notado.

- Hasta cuando mis cuentas van estar congeladas?

- Cuando por fin te comportes como una muchacha decente!

Esta se levanta de su confortable sillón mirando seriamente a su sobrina.

- Soy decente!

- Ja! No me hagas reír, si con solo concederte el auto es como un hotel ambulante, ya han hablado mucho de ti las últimas semanas, no estoy para aguantar otra cosa más.

- Bueno tía para que te reconfortes te voy a decir que no soy la única oveja negra de la familia.

- Que me quieres decir?!

- Que no te acuerdas de Sario?!

- Esa tipa ni merece ser nombrada en esta casa.

Arrugando su pañuelo con fuerzas le da la espalda a su sobrina para dar a las cortinas cerradas de su habitación.

- Voy a creer que esa loca sea mas decente que tu.

- Maldita vieja no voy a permitir que hables así de mi!!

Una ola de furia envuelve a la anciana y esta dando pasos largos hacia su sobrina le da una fuerte cachetada dejándola tumbada en el piso.

- Tiiiaa!!!

- Ahora si soy tu tía verdad, pues te voy a decir algo Cristal, durante muchos años te he defendido de garrapatas como Sario, pronto ibas a ser la herederas mas rica de la familia y que bueno que no fue así, por que ya te lo hubieras gastado en parrandas y en hoteles con quien sabe cuanto hombre, no creas que no se tus movimientos. Ahora mas que nada necesito que te comportes, la fiesta mas grande de la familia pronto se hará y quiero que tú seas vista como el pilar de la familia. No esa tonta de Sario, que en maldita hora apareció.

- No será necesario hacer tanta cosa.

- Que estás diciendo mocosa?!.

- Que esa tonta tiene ya sus santitos guardados.

- Habla niña, que sabes?

- Que esa idiota ya esta comprometida.

- Que dices?!

- Me pregunto si el idiota de Takashi lo sabe, si no me gustaría ver su cara cuando eso pase.

La cara de la anciana muestra un rostro lleno de satisfacción que en cierta forma daba temor, algo en esta noticia le hizo ver que no todo estaba perdido.

- Doctor Yumey, a ginecología, Doctor Yumey a ginecología.

Dentro de un consultorio Takashi se encontraba completamente sentado en su sillón, todo se encontraba a oscuras, ni siquiera había abierto las ventanas, solo la luz de una lámpara sencilla iluminaba parte del escritorio dejando todo en penumbras, mientras un recuerdo bombardea su mente una y otra vez.

- Haci que la paciente sin identidad resulto ser de su familia.

- Así es doctor Kumey.

- Bien, me alegro que uno de los tantos casos que tenemos con esta clase de pacientes se resuelva.

- Parece bastante sorprendido.

- Pues en realidad si.

Este se levanta mirado seriamente a Takashi.

- Takashi le voy a ser sincero, siempre vi en usted una persona bastante fría, que no le importaba nada ni nadie.

- Solo quiero hacer bien las cosas a partir de ahora.

- Bien, pero solo le quiero dar un consejo, si me lo permite doctor Hurameshi.

Takashi simplemente esboza una sonrisa como no dando una respuesta en concreto.

- Si esta es la chica con quien estuviste obsesionado hace tiempo en su búsqueda, debo decir que te estas encerrando en una prisión acolchonada.

- Cree que me voy a volver loco?

- Así es Kakashi y conociéndote la querrás tener día y noche a tu lado y vigilar sus pasos minuciosamente.

- Es lógico que lo haga, acaba de tener una operación bastante delicada.

- No me desvíes el tema, que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

Takashi simplemente mira seriamente al doctor sin mostrar algún gesto.

- Bueno, eso ya será tu responsabilidad, solo te estoy advirtiendo, ahora mi asunto compete a una de las pertenencias de la paciente.

- Pertenencias?!

- Si, ella tenía ropas que la verdad ni vale la pena entregárselas…..pero…. ella poseía una joya…muy distinta….única…. está hecho con un material que jamás en mi vida había visto.

Este se acerca a un cajón de su escritorio sacando una caja aterciopelada en color azul marino.

- Y eso?

- Como dije estaban dentro de las nulas pertenencias de la chica. Bueno, su sobrina.

Con algo de incertidumbre y con algo de desconfianza Kakashi alarga los brazos abriendo la cajilla, notando un hermoso anillo color azul.

- Un anillo?! Pero que le extraña eso.

- Que me extraña?!, fui con mi joyero personal y amigo de la familia, debo decir que es el mejor en el país, puede diferenciar la imitación de un diamante a millas de distancia, cuando le llevé la joya no supo de que material era, tenía los mismos cortes que el diamante pero ese color azulino, realmente es imposible de ponerlo en un diamante, me dijo que por lo raro de su material y su piedra podría ser subastado en varios millones.

- No exagere?

- Kakashi, lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que al solo abrir esta simple cajita fue como mirar en la caja de Pandora, no lo crea me tentó, pero prefiero que usted se la quede y sepa bien que hacer con ella, lidiar con esta hermosa joya, será como lidiar con aquella bella jovencita que ahora tendrá su responsabilidad en sus hombros, yo solo espero que sepa llevar las cosas mejor que yo.

En aquel momento Kakashi se burlaba a carcajadas internamente de aquel estupido doctor, pero ahora, claramente podía sentir sus carcajadas hacía él, ahora era el payaso.

- Sario…..si supieras…que te…………..

- Doctor Hurameshi.

- Si.

- Tiene llamada telefónica, es su tía.

- Dígale que estoy en cirugía.

- Dice que es urgente.

- No, hoy no.

Y diciendo esto cuelga el conmutador para tomar su saco y salir de ahí pero antes este voltea y jira a su escritorio, lentamente este se acerca y abriendo con un solo dedo el cajón nota que dentro una cajita forrada de terciopelo azul marino se encontraba ahí, furioso este cierra el cajón con llave y sale de ahí. A paso rápido este se aleja al ascensor dirigiéndose a su auto, cuando se abren las puertas nota que alguien le esperaba cerca de su auto.

- Valla tía!, que milagro que venga a este ……como dijo? Hospital de cuarta.

- Déjate de tonterías Takashi que bien sabes que tenemos que hablar.

- No veo el por que.

- Es sobre Sario.

- Ha! ya entendí. Sabe tía no estoy de humor si me permite me voy a casa a descansar.

- Como es eso que ya esta comprometida!!!

Kakashi voltea mostrando un rostro no muy alegre, más bien bastante furioso.

- Que es eso?, otro ataque más por parte de usted o más bien otro chisme por parte de Cristal.

- Ningún chisme, todos en la escuela vieron como Sario salía con un chico y este se refirió a ella como su prometida.

- Como?!, Esta loca, Cristal debe ver a un psiquiatra.

- El único que ira con el psiquíatra serás tu Takashi, como es posible que no estés al tanto de las cosas que hace tu protegida.

- Lo mismo digo tía, si es que estamos echando en cara las cosas.

- Si la sociedad se llega a enterar antes, seremos la burla, más si según tengo entendido se comprometió con un vagabundo.

- Vagabundo?!! Pero que tonterías son esas?!!

- Lo mismo digo Takashi, mas te vale que pongas en cintura a esa loca que tienes por sobrina y protegida o yo misma tomaré cartas más fuertes.

Sin decir mas esta aborda un elegante auto y se aleja dejando a Takashi más furioso de lo que este se encontraba, a los pocos minutos el auto arrancaba con un gran rechinido en las llantas.

Dentro de una gran casa Sario miraba a la nada, el cuaderno apenas y tenia líneas y esta solo se concentraba en el sonido del aire y el mar que dejaba pasar las puertas de la terraza cuando siente que una mano se posaba en su hombro, volteando con sorpresa mira a su primo quien mostraba un rostro demasiado serio.

- Kakashi!, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste.

- Haciendo tarea?

Este gira levemente su cuaderno hacia él, desviando el tema por completo.

- No has hecho nada aún.

- Creo que no estoy muy concentrada que digamos.

Takashi deja salir una escueta sonrisa y deja la libreta en su lugar comenzando a caminar al lado opuesto de la mesa sentándose enfrente de Sario.

- Y bien, que es lo que tienes en la mente para dejar lo más importante de lado que son tus estudios.

Sario se quedó completamente callada, sus ojos y su rostro se mostraban serios.

- Espero que no sean los chicos del instituto.

- De que hablas, sabes que yo……………..

- Cierto que tonto fui!!!!, los chicos de Instituto son pobres moscas comparados con ese maldito vagabundo!!!!!!

Con un fuerte golpe este lanza la libreta al otro extremo de la habitación dejando a Sario muy sorprendida mas al ver a su supuesto protector estar parado, agitado y violento.

- Takashi como…………..

- Como pude ser tan estupido. Creí en ti y que es lo que haces?!!! Vas y buscas a ese maldito oportunista!!!

- EL NO ES NINGUN OPORTUNISTA!!!!!

- CLARO QUE SI!!!! QUIERE TU DINERO Y NO LO VEZ!!!

- No es cierto.

Dijo Sario en voz baja con cierto tono de melancolía.

- Sario, que no lo vez. Ese chico de alguna manera te investigo tan bien a tal grado que le creíste todas sus mentiras.

Sario simplemente le da la espalda y esta no aguanta más y rompe a llorar.

- Pequeña, yo te puedo ayudar.

- Es que…no entiendes Kakashi….bien sabes que yo no pertenezco a este mundo.

Los ojos del joven frente a ella se abren de par en par y estos se desvían de su rostro para después alejarse de ella.

- Veo…que tú también lo sabes.

Kakashi no evita sacar un pesado suspiro mientras se sujetaba del sillón y le daba la espalda a Sario.

- Yo quiero que hagas una buena vida aquí, Sario tienes excelentes notas se que a la larga podrás alcanzar un futuro mejor que a lado de él.

- Por favor….Kakashi.

Inesperadamente Sario se había sujetado de la espalda de Kakashi que al oír su voz suplicante solo miro sorprendido pero a los pocos segundos su mirada se torno triste.

- Yo le quiero creer, no es como la clase de personas chantajistas, él no solo me mostro mi pasado, si no mi presente y mi futuro, eso no cualquiera puede hacerlo, además, me dijo con tanta ternura el cómo me había pedido matrimonio, incluso me detallo una sortija hermosa con un diamante del color de mis ojos.

Kakashi no evita girarse sorprendido hacía su sobrina, quien mostraba una ligera sonrisa, pero se preguntaba, como supo ella de la sortija?, nadie sabía de esto más que el doctor Kumey y el, además, el chico parecía ser nuevo en la ciudad cómo para que llegara al hospital o su propia oficina y hurgarla, después de todo ese anillo había estado en ese cajón bajo llave por largo tiempo.

- Sabes Sario, tienes razón, para que ponerte un futuro, si tu quieres formar el tuyo.

- Kakashi!

Kakashi simplemente abraza a la joven con fuerzas.

- Te extrañare mucho pequeña.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos del joven pasando desapersibida por sario quien se sentía muy alegre.

Cotinuara………….

Si, si me jale mucho de los pelos al subir la actualización pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero no haberlos desanimado a seguir la historia, ya que es feo decirlo pero hay muy pocos fic de mi amado Escaflowne….buuhhaaaaa!!! Bueno, esta historia siento yo solo faltaran como 5 capítulos para que se acabe y se dé el fin jajajaja! me apresurare en subir los próximos capítulos para que por fin este año cierre con broche de oro, al terminar varios de mis fics pendientes. Un saludo y un beso a toda la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


End file.
